The Turn of the Tide
by sheshe21
Summary: This fic is set three months after season five ended. My version at what happened. Some C/A eventually. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1:Our Choices

**Authors Note: **_Okay, this is my first Angel fic so be gentle. How many who were fans of Angel did not like the way the show turned out? Me, I liked and disliked it which is a complicated feeling. I had so many questions. Why did they write my favorite character out, Cordelia? Why did everyone tell Angel to go for Nina after Cordelia been dead for a few months? Yeah, he got over his grief with Buffy, but that's because he had a new life and the separation was a long time and... Kay, I know I'm babbling. Well, I heard about this season six of Angel as a comic book. I was surprised and checked it out on the Internet. I liked it, and yet again disliked it. _

_I guess I always had a different story in my mind for the fang gang. Me and my father were disappointed in the season six. Please don't be mad for me saying that, we just like the whole hopeful outlook on Las Angelus. So, I'm not going to change the outline of what I saw on the Internet, but let's just say this is my twist. I haven't read the comic fully, just a taste so this is not canon. This is my hopeful, angst filled story... Please review when you are done._

**Disclaimer: **_Nope, don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't. I'm not selling or making any profit on this fic so no suing people. The show belongs to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt, those are the facts. _

**Pairing: **_This will be a C/A fic. Not right of way, more of a gradual. Right now, he is sorta with Nina so wait and see what I do to that! _

**Set: **_This is three months after the whole Armageddon started with at the end of season five. I'm welcome to ideas and stuff so please leave a review! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The Turn in the Tide**

**Chapter 1: Our Choices**

Our choices always have consequences. You could decide you like the red sexy dress out for your date instead of the nice blue, silk, some what conservative dress. You go on your date with the red number, give him a little eye candy to drool over, then on your way home he jumps you like your the stake he's been craving, which show he's a big fat jerk. You take out your mace, spray, then kick him in the groin. Whew! Good thing you wore that outfit, if you didn't, well, it would be much later in the relationship when you discovered how much of a pervert he really was. That's just a sample of good choices. The bad ones are the ones to look out for. Believe me, I know.

You see, I had what you would call a freaky life. You know, growing up on the hell mouth, being rich then losing everything..So I got out of Sunnyhell to go to Las Angelas, the City of Angels! I had such high hopes of becoming the famous actress, adored by everyone. Of course I didn't, in fact I was so way the opposite end that I was willing to meet a quote "Star Maker" at his large estate. It turned out he was a vampire and I was what was on the menu for that night. Well, as you know a hero showed up, one that I knew. Angel. My guardian angel. Really, his name is Angel. It sounds like a wimpy name, but don't let it fool ya, he's anything but that. He's strong, handsome, kind, brave and apparently not a eunuch anymore... Just a figure of speech, the eunuch part. One of many reasons why my heart is breaking.

So anyways, he saved me from Mr.I'm a Psycho path that likes young women. I already knew Angel cause he was the boyfriend of Buffy Summers. They had a whole Tragic romance thing going on, with the whole Angel being a vampire thing. As it turns out, he was cursed with a soul after eating a gypsy's daughter. So, as years passed he became a recluse who fed on rats. He shortened his name down from Angelus to Angel to in a way escape from that bad image that his evil days created.. I'm confusing you, aren't I? Sorry about that. I'll get back to my story. That night I noticed that him and his wonderful half demon side kick had a thing going, so I hopped on board. I wanted to be apart of the fight, plus I had absolutely no money. So, together we created Angel Investigations.

As time flew by, all of us became very close The side kick name was Doyle... Well, his last name was Doyle. His full name I won't mention because he was not entirely keen on it.

Doyle, we had a almost romance. He cared for me and I cared for him. But, we were not meant to be as fate shows us. He made a choice to give up his own life to save many. He is just the first of several people me and Angel would lose. Not too much time later, during a audition which I was already having a meltdown over his death, I had a vision. Doyle past his visions to me during our goodbye kiss. Well, needless to say that I kissed Angel and other men to try to get rid of it. It didn't work.

Well, that same day me and Angel met up with Wesley, the ex-watcher of Buffy and Faith. He turned rouge demon hunter, although he still was a geek. Together, we defeated the big uglies and started a relationship with Wesley, who turned out to need us. Time passed by and Angel hired him, excepting into our little family. Soon we met a street guy named Charles Gunn, but he didn't join our team till later.

You may think that we were always victorious, but no, we weren't. There was a enemy, Wolfram and Hart. They of course disliked how the former Scourge of Europe was on the opposite side of them. They made our lives a nightmare. From day one they didn't care much for us. The game didn't step up a notch till they sent there demon scroll guy to curse me with eternal visions. Then he blew up our building, hurting Wesley who was unfortunately in the building. So Angel asked Gunn to lookout for us at the hospital while he whipped demon guy's a-- and chopping off a evil lawyer's hand off, who was Lindsey.

So yet again Angel saved me again. Well, he did a lot of that during the years.

After the whole hospital thing, Wesley retranslated a scroll Angel took from Wolfram and Hart, prophesying that Angel would some day shan-shoo, become human. He would just have to endure some evil baddies and survive a couple of apocalypses. It gave the big guy purpose in life again. Well, after some months of living and doing business in my apartment, Angel found a old building that he used to live. I'm not going to rehash the ugly history, so let's just skip that and go to the part where we sent that terror demon packing. And so, the Hyperion hotel became our new head quarters.

Then time passes again, new addition of course was Gunn. Lorne, the green mojo guy, in a way became a part of us too. He's a demon that here's you sing, reads your soul, then sets you on your path. But he comes later into the picture. So anyway, we faced some more bad guys, blah, blah, blah. And then we came across something that almost tore our family apart. Darla. Angel's sire that sired him 250 something years ago. Well, at that time it was 240 something. Wolfram and Hart had brought her back, human. They really wanted to turn Angel dark. Of course it didn't work entirely. But after Drusilla (Angel's child. Vampire child. You know, he sired her.) turned Darla vampire with Wolfram and Hart's help. It so totally back fired on them, causing Angel to go postal.

I already know that you know, but just let me vent, okay? He fired us and went out to bring Wolfram and Hart down to it's knees after setting the two vampire's's on fire. (They unfortunately lived.) Well, he went all Woe is me when the dead boss guy showed him a truth that wasn't exactly the truth. So, he slept with Darla and boom! He had an epiphany. He then saved our lives and told us he didn't want us to work for him, he wanted to work for us. Wesley became the boss.

After licking my wounds I excepted him back into my heart. (No, the clothes he bought me were not the main reason I forgave him!) We all were happy and continued the fight. Me, with my visions that were killing me, soon realized that my acting career would never take off. And what surprised me was that I didn't mind at all.

Of course the same day I realized this is when I get sucked into a portal and wind up in Lorne's home dimension, Pylea. They made me a slave, called me a cow since I was human and made me shovel demon horse pooh. I talked to a girl who told me where I was. Her name was Fred, a girl in my vision that I had before the whole portal thing. She was captured while I continued to be a slave. Twenty four hours later, I had a vision while Angel and the gang (including Lorne) opened a new portal. This vision got me into a serious situation.

Their priests stuck me with a bunch of hot pokers, which proved that I had a direct link with the PTB. Don't ask me how, but it did. So they washed me up and declared me a princess. Soon the guys came busting through my throne room and found to their surprise me, a princess! (sigh)

Well, after the whole fighting for freedom and saving Fred and thinking I was in love with the Groosalug, we came home with a new addition. Winifred Birkle. Of course our happy homecoming was smashed too smithereens. Willow was there, bearing the news of Buffy's death. It hurt to hear of it, even though we never were close, but it hurt Angel most of all. He disappeared for three months to a sanctuary, in Tibet... I think. He came back okay. He was just confused how her death didn't kill him. I hope to this day it was because he moved on... and loved me.

Well, there were visions and dealing with Fred and her parents, but it was alright. We were a sufficient team. It was perfect. Then Darla showed up pregnant with Angel's child. Around the time we found a prophesy talking about a evil thing coming or someone who was going to cause a whole bunch of effects that would lead to a Apocalypse. Turns out the old Vampire hunter from the days of yore was it. Well, the demon who brought him back was it... and Jasmine. Okay, getting ahead of myself.

Darla sacrificed herself for the baby that her body couldn't give birth too. And that's how we got the most precious thing in the world, Conner. We nurtured him, loved him, we felt like a complete family with him. He was destined for great things according to a prophesy. But, sadly, bad choices were made.

First off, was my choice of being demonised. I was dying from the visions. So, the PTB sent Skip, a double crossing demon, to guide me through a offer they were making. I either live out my life as am actress who didn't meet up with Angel that night, or die without the ability to move or speak till the next vision hit me. I was going to choose to die than leave Angel, but after hearing his comments to the in-between PTB's, I decided to try the actress life out.

I had no memory of my formal life, all memories erased. But, in my heart I wasn't satisfied. I knew there was more to my story, something deeper. It felt like I wasn't fulfilling my purpose. I began searching around till I found some info I written down when I was out of my body and got into Angel's. (What? I didn't mention that before? Oops!) It had a address written down on the wall of Angel's old room. I looked up the address and found a teenager who was trying to perform a spell. It went airy and brought forth a demon with a lot of teeth and mouths. Suddenly, Wesley and Gunn came and saved us.

Poor Wesley only had one arm and Gunn looked older, like the troubles of life were to much for him. Wesley told me that Angel was not the same vampire I knew from Sunnydell. I begged him to let me see him, he refused. But as always, he gave in and brought me to a dirty building. I will never forget what I saw. Angel, all alone, crazy. He was sitting on a bare mattress, with no shoes. His normally gelled hair was unkempt, looking like he ran his hands through it often. He was mumbling and shaking, his eyes not recognizing me. He was too far gone for saving.

Wesley told me that he had nobody after his only friend Doyle died. Nobody to turn to, anyone to show him the way. But what made matters worse, Doyle passed him the visions which in the end was his demise. Those visions that helped him fight evil and help the helpless was his undoing. When Wesley and Gunn found him, he was a recluse and was in despair. They tried to help, but the visions mixed with all his past sins were becoming mixed up, making him a lunatic. Hearing that made me long to touch him, to take the pain away.

I knelt before him, knowing I had to make it better. So, I kissed him with my heart crying out to him. In that moment, the visions were passed to me. Well, Skip stepped into the scene, acting p-----. He told me how I was going to die and yak, yak, yak. I told him to find the loop hole because I was not going to leave my champion. Well, he came up with this crap about demonising me. I took the offer, thus inviting that evil Hell god, Jasmin into my body.

I woke up and all was well again. For a while. Wesley fell in love with Fred who unknown to me was falling for Gunn. I was already in love with Angel but I didn't know it. Angel was supposedly in love with me but refused to see it. I guess we're both idiots. We went to a Ball that was ruled by an evil wizard who used his power to come up with a time flux and-... Well, let's say it was interesting.

How? Okay, you asked for it. Me and Broody decided to check things out behind the stage and found ourselves being possessed by old lovers. We got all smoochy, left then came back and progressed.. No! We did not do the deed! Please, a few minutes with me would be perfect bliss for him. Angelus would have had a hay day.

Well, we came home after Angel did his violence thing and saved the day. Wesley was broken hearted over the Gunn/Fred budding relationship while Angel decided to try to reveal his feelings. I was blinded by Groo who unexpectedly showed up. I broke Angel's heart without realizing it.

Want to hear the second big bad decision I made? Well, it's this. The very next day Groo and Angel went to buy a potion so me and the hunk could get nasty. I never saw the hurt that I was putting my champion through. Then, after a whole freaky tree thing, Angel told me a lie and gave the Groosalug the credit. WRONG! Groo told the truth and gave Angel his rightful credit. I was to...um... turned-on to see that it was Angel who saved the day. So, I began to leave when Angel gave me a wad of money and told me to take a vacation with Groo.

Another bad decision by Angel. But even worse for me for excepting it. How I could be so stupid?! Must be a Chase gene or something. Leaving my family so I could Kum-Shuck with the Groosalug was the turning point.

Next thing they knew, Wesley found a fake prophesy about Angel eating his son. Of course the whole putting Conner's blood in Angel food did make that an almost possibility. The point is that I wasn't there to bring it to light. I know Wesley, he would have discussed it with me once I cornered him.

So Wesley made a deal with Holtz and decided to take Conner away. Holtz told him if he didn't, he would take matters into his own hands. Wesley believed the lie and did just that. Only, he didn't get very far. Holtz's lapdog, Justine, slit Wesley's throat and took Conner. Angel found out about the betrayal of Wesley and went to search for his son. He found him.

There was a big stand off between Angel, Holtz, Wolfram and Hart, and a time traveling demon who's evil name shall remain unspoken. The ugly demon opened up a portal to a hell dimension which would swallow the earth whole if Holtz didn't kill the baby. Holtz didn't want to, so he stupidly jumped through the portal, satisfying the demon. Angel was broken.

Angel then tried to reopen the portal but didn't know how. So, he did a spell after terrorizing the head Wolfram and Hart guy to bring the ugly demon to the Hyperion hotel. It didn't work. Instead, he made the idiot corporal. Not good. But they did find out why he hated Angel and Conner so much. It was because Conner was going to grow up and defeat him. It was all written down in prophecy scrolls. Well, Justine Of all people) saved their buts and trapped the freak in a vase. Trapping him for a time.

Gunn, Fred, and Angel went to visit Wes in the hospital. Angel told him he understood... then tried to kill him. Wes got the hint. Then I came home about two weeks later, finding out how my family was fractured. Now, this is when I really get out of character. I started to be swayed by this voice in my head, telling me that trying to rebuild the broken bridges between Wes and the gang was a bad idea. I didn't know it then, but Jasmine was tapping in to my subconscious and prepping me for possession.

Just when I get my champion to get out of his depression, a slit through the hell dimension is revealed. Thanks to Angel's's dark magic practice from earlier. Some slugs came out and tried to take over since they were running from the Destroyer. The Destroyer turned out to be Conner who now went by the name of Steven. He was fed all these stories of Angelus days, breeding hatred in that sweet baby's heart.

For a time, I thought I reached him. But no, Holtz had to have his revenge. He forced Justine to pierce his neck, making it looked like Angel drained him. Poor Conner didn't have a prayer. So, he came up with a plan to get revenge. The night me and my manpire was to meet up was when the powers took me up to a higher dimension. My third mistake. I should have been selfish and said no, but then again who knows what would have happened.

While that was happening, Angel was being sinked to the bottom of the ocean, by Conner and Justine. From that point on, our lives were changed forever. You know the rest. Wes saved Angel, Angel and the other two looked for me while Conner was kicked out. I helped out sometimes from the higher planes, awaiting for my orders. I didn't know it, but Jasmine was taken over my being, my body. When I noticed that evil was in me now, my spirit and soul was locked away, deep down. Then, she descended.

The decention wiped hers and my memory. I was in control, while Jasmine was in a stupor. Lorne had me sing and saw the evil coming, but Wolfram and Hart stepped in and ruined things again. They sucked out everything he saw, thinking they could use it. Bad move on their part.

So, Lorne and Wes who was being allowed a little at a time to be back in the group, came up with a plan. They would perform a memory spell. As they did this, the memories came flooding back, and so was Jasmine. So, I stomped on the bottle, trying to prevent it. It bought me some time, but now me and the rest were converted back to our teenage years mentally. Wackiness ensued, till Lorne helped out since he was still Lorne. But in doing so, they brought out her... The Power-wanna bee.

You know the rest... What? The reason I'm back is to help the turn in the tide. The Powers sent me back to fight, to stop this back fired plan of Angel's. Not only that, I have to get the visions back. I'm not looking forward to that. It's not that I don't want them, it's the how I'm going to do that. After giving the visions through that amazing kiss, well, I have to do the same thing to take them back. I had a long argument with the PTB about that, but of course they are dead set in tradition.

I don't want to. Yes, I love him. I love him so much that it hurts. Why it hurts? It's because he seems to not really care about me. I know that's selfish to say, but it feels like it. I saw how he went to Buffy and shared a kiss and discussion about cookie doe, right after he put my coma body in the Wolfram and Hart medical center. I saw how the others said go for Nina, and he did. Two months after I died.. TWO MONTH! What, I'm not worth the grieving process?

I admit it, I'm needy. I never used to be. I was the boy slayer, the one who broke hearts. Then Xander happened, which crippled me. Then meeting Angel happened. He taught me to let my defenses down without even knowing it. I did. I depended on him. I gave my whole heart to him without knowing I sent it. He made me weak, he made me feel faminen. A real woman and lady.

Because of him, I can't move on. Not only did I give my heart away, I gave it away to the one. You see, Angel and Buffy were not meant for each other. I was shown that me and Angel were soul-mates. Made to fit each other to a tee with our differences. And thinking about the one who I was meant to be with is with her, the werewolf. It makes me sick. I could make myself known, but I won't. I'll stay out of his life. Well, after I clean up this mess. It's my time to lurk in the shadows, to be the stalker.

Please, promise me you won't tell Angel that I''m back. There's just to much pain to swim through. We would never make it through. I don't want to hate him or see that he hates me. Just help me out when I call on you. After all, the powers have plans for you to... Yes, they do. Not only is Angel my champion that I have to look after, you are as well...Spike.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **_Yeah, I know. Confusing, but I just wanted Cordelia to vent the injustices of the choices her and the others made. This is just the start for the story, the next chapter will be a normal third person view chapter. I hoped you guys liked it, it's not my best but hey, I finally got some issues out. I'll be writing more, but it might take a little while since I have other stories I am currently working on. Review and ... REVIEW! He he! Remember, this was done really late! _

_ANd yes, there is some grammer errors or such, though I used the spell check. So please don't bite the head off if you find something koockie._


	2. Chapter 2:Demon Game's

**Authors Note**_: Thanks to all those who read the fist chapter and reviewed! Especially critiqing it, that always helps! Your reviews deffinatly got my hands to work on writing this chapter. Well, this chapter will be longer than the first since I like writing long chapters. So enjoy. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Turn of the Tide**

**Chapter 2: Demon Games**

Illyria slowly walked down the streets of China town, ignoring the looters and vandlism going on around her. The chaos didn't fase her, she was actually at home in this endless violence. In her day, humans fled the very sight of her, their ingsignificant minds couldn't handle the very sight of her majesty. But those days were gone, now, the demons of hell terrorised the people of this once, fine metropilis.

"Watch it freak!," a man yelled after bumping into her, carring an arm load of canned food. Her frosty blue eyes narrowed, sending a icy glare at the middle aged man. He shrunk away, mumbling an apology. She sighed heavily, returning to her meaningless task of fighting evil. She no longer was the top of the food chain, she lacked the hatred for humans. All because of a certain Texan's memories.

She had tried to fight it, but seeing the warriors at work and the help of Wesley, made her feell human emotions. Now, here she was, three months later, fighting evil with the fearless leader, Angel. But she wasn't fighting for him, she was fighting for Wesley, the one human who stirred up emotions that should have stayed buried. The one who died for the cause.

"Help! Please, somebody help me!"

Illyria stopped, and listened closely to a young girl's screams down the alley. The ex-demon goddess heard the growls of what sounded like a strong hold demon, one of the many foot soldiers of hell. The muscles of her human body tightened as her senses took over. With her killer instincts kicking in, she ran quietly down the alley, stalking the hunter.

"Please, please! Don't kill me," sobbed the teenage girl. Illyria quickened her steps, knowing that she didn't hae time. She turned at the corner, where a dead end awaited her. There was the girl, about fourteen of age, her clothes tattered and dirty from living on the streets. And there was the Stronghold demon, his eight foot frame towering over the innocent girl. The width of his shoulders were five feet, the muscles of his biceps made Mr.Universe look like a tooth pick.

His body was covered in green scales, sharp fins jutting out of his forarms and elbows. His face was the one of a lizards, with small yellow horns covering the top of his head. His eyes were a pale blue, similer to Illeria's eyes. The eyes were the only beautiful thing about it. Illyria couldn't help but admire this magnificent specimen of a demon. But Illyria didn't have time to study this soldier, for the creature had raised his large clawed hand in the air, ready to tear the girl to pieces.

Illyria ran with amazing speed, her entire focas on the large demon. The demon didn't know what hit him as the demoness used her strength to punch it's back. The demon howled as he fell to his knees, the blow causing it to lose his breath. Illyria used this to her advantage and performed a roundhouse kick across it's long face. Yellow gore spewed out of it's mouth, splattering Illeria's dark red armor. She cocked her head, not pleased to have this creature's blood on her body.

She raised her foot, ready to squish the demon's windpipe, but this foot soldier was not ready to die yet. He grabbed her foot, then twisted it, causing the demoness to flip and fall. She curled her lip in anger as the deomn grabbed her body and lifted her high in the air. It roared as it tossed her aginst the brick wall where the girl was huddled.

Illyria gasped in pain, a feeling that she couldn't stand. She cursed her weakness as she tried to get up. The girl began to sob harder, pushing at the tiny shoulders of Illeria. The demon chuckled as he slowly began to saunter over to the two females. "Well, well, well. So this is the famous Illyria, one of the first demons to enter this world. I was told of all your escipades, how you broght destruction to the human pestilence. Now, here you are, in human form. Oh how the mighty has fallen," the demon jeered with a deep, gravely voice. Illyria tensed, anger buring through her body.

"Be silent, young one! You know nothing," the demoness spoke coldly. But the soldier only laughed as he finally stood over her. He bent down on one knee, lowering his snout to speak directly in her knee. "Oh no, Illyria. You be silent. I'm not the one who lost all their power, defeated by a watcher and his pet vampire."

Illyria clentched her fists at the mention of Wesley. But she laid perfectly still, waiting for the prideful youngster to make his move. The demon didn't notice the cool calmness that Illeria was showing. He was having to much fun. "To bad, old one. The Senior Partners would have welcomed a partnership with you. It's such a waste of evil talent."

The demon raised his large hand, the black, nine inch claws shining under the full moon's light. "Now, you die!" He brought his claws down, eager to see penatrated her skull. But Illyria expected this, and with one hand she grabbed the massive hand and snapped it. The demon screamed and tried to pull his injured hand away, but Illeria was too strong. She then ripped all six of his claws, watching with a passive face as the yellow blood spurted out, covering the floor and her.

She then let his hand go, allowing the demon to stumble back, holding his hand. His blue eyes changed to red, as a eerie green glow began to shine from his body. He howled in fury, raising both hands in the air. The air cackled with electricity as the demon showed his powers. Illyria was not impressed.

She jumped up, and got into a fighting stance. "Run." The young teen didn't argue. Illyria almost smiled as the demon shot it's first bolt of electricity.

**A**

Up on a rooftop were two people, Cordelia Chase the ex-seer and Spike, the second ensoulded vampire. Now just by watching them you wouldn't know that they were different than other people... Except for the Brittish, bleach-blond that was walking back and forth muttering to himself. He was arguing with himself while cursing, giving the impression of a crazy person. But lately in Los Angeles, as you all know, isn't the same sunny, glamouras, smog filled city we all know and love. It's a city under seige by fire, monsters, and people gone insane. So if you think about it, Spike fit right in at the moment.

The brunette watched with a bored look gracing her beautiful features. Fifteen minutes agon she dropped a huge bomb on the hero. Well, two actually. One was her showing up... alive. The second was that she was back to help the heros in the battle that they were going to win. Now why that her being back to help them win being such a bomb was a little puzzling to Cordelia Chase. Isn't this what Angel and the bleach wander been talking about? Winning this war?

Cordelia decided to sit on the ledge and wait, seeing that the simple news she brought still was being computed. Was it just her or was it that all vampires with souls were slow? She bit down on her cheek as she bit back the snarky comment that was ready to erupt. Patience was not the top virtue on her list. But being dead kinda changes that, especially after living in the amazing after life.

Cordelia sighed when the Spike stopped pacing. But her relief was for nothing for Spike seemed more aggitated than ever. He began fumbling inside his black, leather duster. His curses became more audible as he frantically patted his pockets, but he soon calmed down when he found what he was looking for. To Cordelia's annoyance, he pulled out a pack of cigerates.

_Great. The minute I get back is when I start getting lung cancer. Is their no justice_?

In a blur, Spike suddenly stood before her. If she wasn't already trained by Angel in the quickness of vampires, she would have jerked and fell off the building. Stupid vampires. "What?!"

Spike showed her the contents inside. One cigerate remained. "Do you see this? This is me last cigerate! I've been saving it for a special moment, a moment of victory. Or even better, me turning human while Angel admits I'm the better champion. But no, you had to show up, deliver me a message of hope, and ruin it!"

Spike took out the cigerate and put it in his mouth, looking for a match. "Um, can you spare a bloke a match?" Cordelia stood up, her face inces from the amused vampire. "Excuse me? I'm not the one who's been running around yelling at the heavens for a miracle. In fact, I 'm sapposed to be enjoying laying out in the sun with Fred and Doyle, not having a care in the world. I'm-"

"Fred," Spike spoke softly. Cordelia's face softened at the sadness swirling ninthose dark eyes. He didn't know. "I thought her soul was destroyed." Cordelia shook her head. She started to smile as she replied,"No. That was a lie. A person's soul can be stolen, taken, put in the either, go to hell, fed off of till there's a husk, but not destroyed. Don't feel guilty about her death, she's happy and at peace."

Spike closed his eyes and stepped back, the cigerate held limply in his mouth. Cordelia took it and put it in his cold hand. "Here, don't waste it. Save it for when it counts." Spike opened his eyes, and gave the brunette a smile. Cordelia couldn't help but go breathless. No wander Buffy fell for him, any girl would when she got that guinien smile. A smile with no evil intent.

"So, where are you staying?"

Cordy woke from her daze and shrugged. "Truthfully, I have no place to go. My apartment that I shared with Dennis was let go when I was taken to a higher planes. When I got back, well, I mostly stayed at the hotel or with Conner. Sooooo... I guess we're going to be room mates!" Spike's eyes grew wide.

"I'm truly in bloody hell!"

**A**

Illyria back flipped as another and another bolts of electricity burst in the air around her. This adolescent was quick, but he yet has conquered his anger. That was his weakness, well, one of many. She sighed, getting bored with the large demon, she had hoped to have had a great battle with him. Now she just wanted to kill him and get it over with. So, without another word, she jumped on top of his back and snapped his kneck.

He fell to the ground, the light in his eyes fading. She finaly stood up and dusted her hands. "What a shame. Stronghold demons used to be so violent, so hard to get to submit. What waste of energy."

Illyria then began to walk away, ignoring the presence of the one who has been watching in the shadows. From what she could tell, it was another human who was surprised by her easy kill.

"Wow. Didn't know you had it in ya, Fred," the voice spoke from the shadows. Illyria stopped, not even turning around. She heard the click clack of high heeled boots draw near to her. "I mean sure, you were angry with me accidently killing your boyfriend and you wanted my blood for it. Although I did save him. Hell, I even sle- um, had him help me on a case. But after seeing that, I'm glad that we didn't tangel. You made killing that thing like it was a walk in the park."

Illyria turned around, her icy blue eyes staring hard at the woman. From skimming Fred's memories, she found a name to the face. "Quinn."

**A**

"Spike, stop being such a baby! I can't help it if being dead costs me and my home and lively hood."

"Listen cheerleader, I've already had female room mates before and it never worked out well."

"Ew! Did you just compare me to the brunette psycho and Harmony?!" Spike cursed and kicked the elevater door, wishing the stupid thing would just hurry up and get him down to the bottom floor. "Wait, how did you know about Harmony?" Cordeli rolled her eyes and responded,"I just explained it to you that the PTB showed me everything! I even did some mojo and created a movied version for you!" Spike began to smile. That was bloody cool how she did that.

"To get back to the point, I don't except roommates. We'll just have to go see the Poof at the Hyperian and-"

"What part of me not wanting him to know I'm back you don't understand? I already told you that I will have no direct contact with him till I have to. Now, either take me home with you or leave me here in my funeral clothes. And by the way, where did Angel get this?" Spike looked puzzled as she stepped back and pointed at the dress. He faintly remembered a conversation he had with Angel when he was preparing her funeral.

FLASH BACK

_"It's a funeral mate, not a wedding." Spike looked incrediously at the dress in Angel's hands. Angel cast a annoyed glance at Spike as he answered,"No. It's the dress she came back in... when she came back from the higher planes. With that hell goddess inside her." _

_"Right... And again why that dress?" Angel sighed deeply, sorrow and pain covering his features. "I think she wore it the night we were... sapposed to meet." Spike nodded and pushed the subject no more._

END OF FLASH BACK

"Um, not sure. Speaking of Angel, I think-" Spike stopped as Cordelia stared daggers at him. He offered a weak smile and backed off. For a human, she could make you feel one inch tall with a single glare. It reminded him so much of Buffy. The thought of Buffy brought pain to Spike's heart. He quickly pushed the thoughts of a certain blond slayer away. No time for grief when he had a Angel side-kick who wanted to move in.

"Alright. Since you are determined to be a loner, how about we go by my old apartment. Maybe Dennis is still there and the building is still in one piece," Cordelia said with determination. Spike gave a nod although he did start to feel guilty about letting her live alone. Especialy in this city. It was to dangerous to live alone now days.

Twenty minutes later...

"No! We are not going in there!"

"Spike, we are going in there. That's where I live."

"Lived, you mean. Trust me, that building is not safe." Cordelia ignored him and entered the building. The sight was not pretty. "Right. Well, I'm sure that it can't get any worse." Spike followed the brunette up the flight of stairs. He knew that it only got worse and worse.

"What happened here?" Cordelai said with shiver. The bueatiful apartment building she loved was in shambles. Dried blood was on the walls with graffiti as well. The smell of urine filled floor of her apartment. On the way up to the floor that had her old apartment, they passed several dirty people, demons alike. Some shooting up with drugs, others vomiting, the rest fighting or gambling.

"Hell happened, cheerleader. Just last week me and your champion cleared the building of a large vampire nest. Hince the dried blood." Cordelia didn't comment. They moved on, stepping through the pained beings.

When they reached Cordelia's floor, Spike stopped and whispered,"Things aren't the same pet. So don't-"

"I know. I-I have to see... see if he's okay and... I didn't see him in heaven so... I want to see why he's still here."

Spike slowly nodded and proceeded in front of her, his senses on high alert.

"Since that's the case, let me tell you what happened the last time me and the poof was here."

FLASH BACK

_"You know mate, next time you have a vamp vision, let's call Big Blue."_

_"It wasn't that difficult Spike."_

_"Sure, it was a stroll through the bloody park! Imphasis on bloody. You may like the whole fifty against two scenario, but not me, peaches. I like to live fast and die never."_

_Angel gave a tired sigh and let the younger vampire go on and on. It wouldn't do any good when Spike was on a role. Ever since Spike realised that cigerates were not so easy to come by any more, he's been more annoying than ever. Angel couldn't help but entertain the idea of have his dragon eat the english man. The thought made Angel's mouth quirk up. _

_As Angel walked down the hall, barely listening to Spike's chatter, he felt an energy nearby. He slowed down and stopped. The energy was coming from Cordelia's old apartment. Guilt krept in when he remembered reassuring Cordelia that Dennis was alright when she sapposedly awoke from her coma. Truth was, he had no idea how the phantom was. All thoughts of Dennis's welfare flew out the window when Cordelia disappeared._

_The dark (er.. pale) vampire studied the door. The paint was cracked, graffiti covering the door with profanity. It made him slightly angry that someone would dare defile Cordelia home, but his rational side said that was ridiculas since she's gone. He shook his head, trying to shake the feeling of being called. It was like he was being drawned to the room, like someone was calling for help._

_"Dennis?"_

_Angel put a tentative hand on the door, but jerked bakc when a jolt of electricity went up his arm. Angel vamped out, holding the injured limb. Not that it hurt to much, just it kinda startled him. His normal features returned as he tried again. "Dennis, it's me, Angel. Are you... okay?" Angel felt self concious for speaking to the door. He just hoped Spike..._

_"I guess it's true what they say. Insanity does run in the family."_

_"Shut-up Spike." Angel growled as he leaned towards the door. Spike grinned and leaned on the door post. But the same feeling that Angel had was now washing over Spike. The hairs on Spike's neck stood on end as he watch Angel slowly turn the door handle. Spike wanted to scream no and get out of there, but something wouldn't let him. He watched as Angel opened the door. Angel gave Spike the quiet sign as he entered the room._

_The room smelled musty from the lack of human acticity. It was aparent nobody lived here since Cordelia. It was exactly as Angel and the gang left it when they came and got her things. But there was a heavy presence in the air, just like when Angel had tried to cast out Dennis's mom out years ago. But this presence was heavier, and evil. _

_"Dennis?"_

_"We should go... Now!" _

_Angel did reply. Spike waited nervously as evil waves literaly called his demon. It was intoxicating yet frightening, a delicious cocltail for any vampire. Except for the one feeling it of course. "Alright Angel, if you want to stay and turn to dust, fine by me. But don't-"_

_A loud groan filled the air, causing the words in Spike's mouth to die. The groan became louder and louder till the room shook with the intensity of it. Angel seemed to snap out of his little world as he quickly turn and put his hands up. "Alright. You win. I'm leaving... But I have one question... Where's Dennis?" _

_Suddenly, Angel was flying through the air toward Spike, who could only stand there with a surprised look on his face. The older vampire collided with the younger one, both landing on the floor in a tangle heep. The door slammed shut, with blood seeping through the wooden door._

_"Guess we're not welcome," Spike muttered._

END OF FLASH BACK

Cordelia didn't say a word after hearing Spike's tale. Her mind was already coming up with scenario's. 1.It could be just another old poltergiest that is keeping her loveable phantam prisoner. 2.Dennis could be seriously P.O.ed about her disappearing and never explaining what had happened to her when she disappeared. Hey, she was after all a person who everybody clings to from one time or another. Or it could be 3.Another demonic spirit from hell who is having fun after being locked up in the pit. Either way, she had to find out.

"Is Angel going to do anything about this?"

Spike only shrugged and said,"We were researching when some more visions came up. After awhile we... uh..."

"Lost track of time and forgot about it?" Spike didn't answer, instead he found looking straight ahead to be far more fasinating than answering. Cordelia snorted, Spike pretended he didn't hear a thing. Finaly, they reached her apartment door. Cordelia stiffened at the sight. Dried blood covered the door. She cocked her head, studying the mess_. Well, last time I saw blood appearing on my apartment wall it had disappeared after I left. So old lady ghosts could be out of the picture. _

Spike stopped her from opening the door, instead he offered to go first. Cordelia hesitated, not wanting any harm to come to her new champion. But then again, she was still getting used to the little powere that the PTB lent her. She was human now after all. Hundred percent by the way.

Spike sucked in air that he did not need and opened the door. It creaked loudly like an old B flick as Spike pushed the door open. He winced as it squeaked when he finished. Nothing like opening a overly loud door to wake a disgruntled ghost. Spike stood still as he closed his eyes, consetrating on Cordelia's heartbeat. Every beat soothed the wary vampire, washing away all ttense vibes. His body relaxed a fraction, giving Spike the mobility to move forward.

Cordelia bit her bottam lip as Spike stepped through the threshhold. She couldn't see much since the lights were out in the apartment, in fact she couldn't see anything but what the hall light revealed. It made her nervous. She leaned towards the opening, trying to test the air in a way. Now, when she lived with Dennis, she could always feel his presence. The air always seemed cold when he walked or floated by. In fact, the air always had a very slight chill to it.

Strangely, this air did not. It was actually hot and heavy. And filled with pure evil and malice. She had to get Spike out of there! "Spike, let's go!" Spike didn't answer, instead he entered the room deeper till she couldn't make out where he went. Each moment that went by felt like eternity. The feeling of danger grew more and more till Cordelia couldn't take it anymore.

"Spike, I'm coming in! Evil thingy, don't even think about messing with me... to much." Cordelia straightened her back and took the first step forward. The sound itself seemed to echo, but that did not stop Miss Chase. She soon found herself strolling in like she owned the place, which she did in a way. Well, she once did by leace.

The door slammed shut behind the young woman, causing her to jump. A weight settle over her limbs, causing the very air she breathed to be strained as if oxygen was at it's lowest. She close dher eyes and repeated within her mind to take slow, deep breaths and not panic. Soon, her breathing slowed down as wellas her heartbeat. A calmness washed over her as her mind mapped out the place. Since the furnisture was already here when she first got the place, then that meant the gang didn't take it but left her furniture the way it was. Of course that didn't count looters.

So, Cordy began to walk around without a light, just using her memory as a guide. She soon found her chair, her fireplace, and the small couch that was seated by the window with the view. She opened the curtains, letting in the full moon. But strangely, it didn't touch the darkness within the apartment. She put two hand son her full hips in anger. This thing couldn't even let a little light in. How dramatic!

"Where's Spike?," she growled. No answer at first, just a feeling of evil smugness. Then the window she was staring through fogging up till words appeared. WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME CORDY? She didn't waste any time in her questioning. "Hmmm. Playing that game are we? Well you'll soon find out that I do very well at games. Now, I know you're not Phantom Dennis so there is no use in pretending that you are."

A chuckle tickled her ear, sending a slight heated chill down her spine. She gritted her teeth in irritation as the chuckle turned into a full maniacle laughter. She wipped around to find a red flame burning in the fireplace. Of course it offered no light, yet it was there, plain as day. Cordelia cautisly made her way to it till she stood right infront of it. Immense heat came from the simple flames, almost causing Cordy to fall to her knees in a faint. But she stood her ground, though weak as she looked inside the flames.

A picture formed, revealing Spike chained in a dungeon, his black leather duster and red shirt off and surprisingly on a coat hanger. His skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his chest seeming to heave with exuastian. cuts and bruises marred his pale chest, while dirt covered the injuries. Cordelia cried out with horror as Spike looked up, revealing no eyes. A deep, gutteral voice boomed into the darkness. "I've been waiting for you Cordelia for a very long time... If you want to save this vampire's unlife, you have to pay the price. But first, you must play my games."

SPIKE'S SIDE OF THE STORY

Spike faintly heard Cordelia as he stepped further inside the room. He knew he should turn back and never come back, but something was drawing him. Like earlier with Angel, it seemed to be a cry for help. Pretty soon, he was lost inside the darkness. He couldn't help but wander what being could create such a evil atmosphere. In his evil days, it would have been the perfect place to bring Drew and some snacks, but that was then. He sighed, he couldn't help but feel a pang of loss for good old days. But that was only for a moment.

He air became thicker and hotter, slightly heating up his cold skin, which spoke volumes of the temperature. But he continued... and continued... In fact, he began to wander if he was in a mansion instead of an apartment. Maybe he was a wandering spirit again... Which meant he was a pile of dust some where... Not again!

"If this is another attempt to make me go to hell for another Jack the Ripper wanna-be, then you can sod off! Been there, done that, had the twit put in a vualt to live in for ever till he dies at the old Wolfram and Hart building. So let's do both of us a favor and let me leave with the stunning chit outside."

"Oh please spare me the story, vampire. I already heard about it from spectators."

Spike's eyes widened as the smooth but booming voice spoke to him from... well, everywhere around him. "It speaks! I'm astonished, mate, really am. To know that you a... a... Say, what are you or should I say who are you?"

"What or who I am is of no concern with you William. What you should be asking is what I want... and what I have." Spike tightened his fists as he heard the evil glee in the being's voice.

"SPIKE!" Cordelia's scream filled his ears, sending a pit of fear to hit his gut. He began to sniff the air, trying to catch her scent. "Cordelia! Where are you?" Laughter filled the room. Spike stopped, anger vibrating through his being. What was it with Sunnydell chicks that threw themselves into danger? "What did you do to her?"

"Uh uhh! I can't answer that question. Now, since you know what I have... Don't you want to know what I want?" Spike growled low and menacingly, but slowly nodded. A flame irrupted infront of bleached blond, causing him to jump back in his reaction. As with Cordelia, it was intense and uncomfortable, but more tolerable for a vampire. Spike drew close and watched with dread as a picture formed in the red flames.

Cordelia was tied to a stone slab, stripped to her undergarments. Her tan flesh was covered with seat but thankfully no blood. In fact, it looked as if her body was untouched, but that didn't stop the dread from growing to a big ball of fear. She was tied there for a reason. The reason made it's appearance.

A 5'7 demon stroled over to the panting young woman, it's very presence sent Spike's alarms off. It's chest was a smooth black flesh while the rest of the body was a yellow reptillian. It's body was in the shape of a bulky man, though it's face was anything but that. The head was overly large, a big bulky veiny blob. No eyes shown nor teeth, yet a predater air surrounded it. It stopped when it reached the trembling woman, not moving an inch.

"This tall thick demon you see is what we call a skin walker. You see, it has no face or specific identity. So, when it wants to move around the outside world, it finds a human to help it out. You see that rather large vein in the middle of it's face? That is it's feeding tube. When it finds a compatible host, it sticks it's rather large, sharp vein and pierces the abdoman. It-"

"It slowly feeds off the intrails. Meat, liver, kidneys, lungs, everything till only the brain is left. Then it rips out the skeleton, cleans the inside and drapes what is leftof the skin. It dries... till it becomes one with the skin and takes on the identity of the human."

"I see you are aquainted with my faceless friend. But of course you forget a couple of things. One, it keeps it's victim alive as llong a possible so it can feed off it's memories and fears. Then it consumes the brain after it tears the skeleton out. Feasting on the brain is more for taste than anything else."

Spike shook his head as the mental image flickeered across his imaginative mind. "What do you want?" The being laughed with glee. "Ah, now that's the right question. What I want is for you to play my games. In order of saving this young woman from this terrible fate, you must sacrifice something. But that will be if you survive these trials. Now, William... Do you want to play?"

Spike didn't even have to think about it. "Let's play."

Meanwhile, the poor soul who was trying to call out to warn them away now watched with horror as the woman he loved deeply and the champion (though not the smartest) play his captor's sick games. He really did wish he had gone into the light when his mistress had disappeared. Now, she was back and in mortal danger. Dennis closed his eyes in dispair. The ghost prayed for help.

**A**

Angel sighed with weariness as he sank down into his chair. Tonight had been a busy one. Saving a family from his vision was no walk in the park. A giant snake demon had cornered the family of five at a pier, planning on making them it's next meal. He and his dragon swooped in just in time to becaome next on the menu.

The creature had rapped itself around the dragon in no time, trying to sink it's venoma fangs inside the rough hide of his comrade. That was a big mistake. His dragon was vain about his shiny, red scales so when the creature dared to chink his armor, he decided to bite it on the neck and shake it till the head ripped off. Easy right? WRONG!

Well, first thing it grew another head, his dragon decided to rip off those heads. Whcih resulted int four, then eight and so on till twenty four heads were snapping at them. Needless to say that Angel was ticked off with the flying brute. So, he decided to try lead it over to some cars and...

Long story short, it took three hours to kill it. Three hours because it kept coming back to life and growing more heads. Well, three hours later they finaly succeeded to blow the creature up with the family SUV and Draco's fire. (Draco is his name that I picked out.) Now, you'd think the family would be grateful for Angel and Draco's help, but noooooo. They began throwing anything in reach at the champion and his sidekick, claiming that they blew up their only home.

Angel sighed again, rubbing his temples. Right now, all he wanted was to take a hot shower, then lie down and sleep for a week. But he better wait up for the bleach wander and the creepy demoness for their status report. Then shower and... and...

Angel's head slammed back as the vision hit. Flashes of Spike and a unkown female entering Cordelia's old apartment. The darkness in the apartment laughing then some images of Spike fighting different foes and winning. Same for the girl. But what came after that made him cry out with agony. Spike, being engulfed with darkness... then leaving the apartment... alone and souless.

The vision ended, leaving Angel who now was on the floor. Angel shook his head, willing for the pain and dizziness to pass. It did. He quickly grabbed his coat and left his apartment. He ran down the stairs of the Hyperian, ignoring Illyria and her visiter who stood by the doors. He ran out throwing two words over his shoulder.

"Vision. Spike."

Illyria followed suit, telling Quinn to stay with a flick of her hand. Quinn shrugged and decided to listen, after all, she hasn't been sleeping since all hell broke loose three months ago. So, she sat down on the bright couch by the window to Wesley's old office and thought about her life in general. It sucked majorly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **_Sorry this is sooooo late! I've been busy with work and been sick. I've had the flu and something gitas. Can't remember the name but it has somehting to do with my throat and not being able to talk. I still can't talk but I am hopeful that I will soon. Okay, enough of my complaining! _

_So, how was that? This took longer than I expected since I kept errasing parts that didn't satisfy me or the plot. I hope it was satisying to you readers. The reason I didn't have a long fight scene with Illyria was due to me trying to get the story moving. I promise more action to come. My plans for the next chpater is already in motion, but I can't tell you since that will ruin the surprise! All I can say is that Angel and Cordelia will not meet for awhile so don't come to the conclusion that their meeting yet. Other than that, leave me a review and tell me how I'm doing so far. _

_ Oh, and another thing. My spell check is acting loopy so sorry about any grammer errors and mispelled words that are simple or whatever. I tried proof reading but I'm afraid it's not like my spell checker. Other than that, if you see any just point it out, okay? Especialy if I mispelled Illyria's name or Quinn's! _


	3. Chapter 3:Facing the Bad and Ugly Part 1

**Authors Note: **_And here we are, on chapter three! Thanks to all those who read and reviewed! Sorry it took so long for this way over due update.. Well, here it is! Read and enjoy!_

_--_

**The Turn of the Tide**

**Chapter 3: Facing the Bad and Ugly.. Part 1**

"Fine. Let's play your creepy games."

The flame went out, leaving Cordelia alone in the darkness. She wiped the sweat from her brow, waiting for the inevitable. Suddenly, she was surrounded by flickering torches. These actually allowed light, though not much. Of course the temperature was as hot as ever Cordelia noticed. The white dress she was wearing did not help matters at all.

"So how do you like my dungeon?"

Cordelia surveyed her surroundings. It was a round dungeon with stone floors, stone walls, chains hanging on the walls for prisoners. It looked basically like the average prisoner dungeon you see on the movies.

"Well, it could use a little work. Maybe some pillows, curtains, and some furniture would spruce it up."

"Ah yes, a feminine touch. Yes, that would be nice. But unfortunately you're not here for that."

Cordelia crossed her arms and tapped a foot, indicating she was already bored with the conversation. But the truth of the matter was that she was getting more frightened by the minute. Being out of control of the situation unnerved her, especially since the evil whatever thing was pulling all the strings.

"Alright my dear, listen up. You are in the first of many rooms in my guantlet. You will face physical and mental games that will most likely kill you. So don't dissapoint me by dying too soon."

"Gee. And I thought this would be a ride in the park."

The mysterious voice did not find her sarcasm funny. "The first game is a test of your staking skills. Enjoy Miss Chase." Cordelia opened her mouth to ask a question, but the sound of gears shifting told her that the game has begun. On her right a wall shifted to show a wall of weapons. Well, one type of weapon, a stake. The wall to her left, front and back shifted to reveal three vampires, one chained to each wall.

The hungry and savage growls made her heartbeat quicken, kicking in her adrenaline. Her instincts warred against themselves, one telling her to stay still till the predator passes while the other one said to grab two of the stakes and start dusting some vamps. She smartly ran to the right wall and grabbed two stakes.

The vampires ranged from 5'6, 5'9, and 6'2 in height. All three were male, wearing nothing but jeans and clearly have been beatened, starved and basicaly torchered. Which resulted in three very angry, hungry vampires. Their chains looked as if it wouldn't be enough to keep them at bay.

"Look boys, the freak decided to give us a happy meal on legs." Mr.5'9 said with an evil grin. His blond hair hung to his shoulders, all ruffled and messy. His blue eyes flashed with pleasure at the sight of Cordelia. His hunger very evident for the carnal pleasures he clearly wanted to take from her. Cordy shivered.

The 6'2 vamp was massively built. His muscles bulged from obvious hours of weight lifting, thorn tattoo's covering his forearms and chest. Cordy shivered at the thorny tattoo on his chest. It showed a woman in obvious pain being wrapped with the thorns, her blood was dripping into a bloody pool. She figured he was definitely from LA. All of this went well with his bald but tattooed head.

Mr.6'2 merely growled, showing his vamp face to her. The wildness in his eyes spoke volumes of how far gone he was mentaly. But out of the three, the 5'6 guy was the one to look out for.

His face was still human, and showed complete calmness. His jet black hair was cropped short, giving him an boyish look. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown and hypnotising. They were eyes of an older vampire, maybe Angel's age. Unlike his two fellow vampires, he had endured the tourcher and lack of blood like it was a piece of cake. He was the type Angel always warned her about, the cunning predator who would hunt, catch, tourcher, and break ya before killing you.

"Come on! Don't let the leggy brunette just dust us, Evil Dude! Let us have some fun," whined the blond vampire. The tattoed one growled, yanking on his chains in agreement. But Mr.5'6 did nothing but watch her every move. She shivered despite the heat.

"Gentlemen, meet Cordelia Chase, the ex-seer of the vampire with a soul. You know, the broody one."

"This just keeps getting better and better! We get staked by Angel's sidekick! Please, slay me now."

As if in a answer to the blonds request, his chains suddenly opened. He fell forward, surprised at being released of his bonds. He rubbed his raw wrists, enjoying the freedom. Cordelia gripped her stakes, getting into the defensive position.

"Well, guess I get first pickings," the young fledgling said while his facial features slipped into their true form. His yellow eyes shown with lust and hunger, his muscles flexing as he started to move. Both human and vampire circled around the room, each waiting for the first move. The young vampire grew tired of this and decided to get the game on.

He lunged forward, his face grinning with evil glee. But instead of grabbing that delicious body, he instead was met with a foot in the gut, then being pistol whipped by the stake. He fell to one knee in surprise, then was met with a high heel show across the face. He fell back on his back, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Cordelia didn't waste time as she brought the stake down, but the young vamp was ready this time. He grabbed the stake and twisted it from her right hand.

He then pushed her off and quickly got back on his feet. The humor was gone from his eyes, replaced with anger and embarrassment. "Nobody, especially a human woman gets the upper hand with me!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Less talking and more fighting!"

The vampire roared and charged again, this time with a stake in hand. Cordelia waited till he grabbed her. Well, attempted to grab her. She quickly pushed the stake hand away while grabbing his other arm. Then she leaned backwards and flipped him over. Courtesy of Angel's training. He sailed back and hit the stone wall filled with stakes. To bad the pointy ends didn't dust him.

The stake rolled away from his hand, Cordelia was there to scoop it up. The vampire quickly got back to his feet and charged her in a rage. This was his undoing. She dodged his attack and stacked him from behind. His face was of confusion as he turned to dust.

"Alright, who's next."

The answer was of Mr.6'2 chains being released. Oh crap.

**A**

"Are you going to tell me what was in the vision," Illyria asked nonchalantly. Angel didn't answer at first as he swerved and barely missed another pedestrian.

"The vision showed Spike and some woman in trouble."

Illyria sighed, which irritated her since it was very human like. But she couldn't help it since the souled one was very vague. He was always like that. "And what trouble would the blond one be in now?"

Angel took the right turn a little to fast, good thing his vamp reflexes were still sharp. And it was also a blessing that his Plymoth was still in good condition. Although maybe he should have called Draco for a lift, there's nothing compared to avoiding accidents when your flying. "I'm not sure. He's at a old apartment complex... yet he's in some sort of dungeon."

"Dungeon?"

It was Angel's turn to sigh. "I know it sounds crazy, but he's in some sort of dungeon or prison cell, then he's in a cave or other and... well.. I don't know. I just know that some evil force has him there and it's going to turn him evil.. Well, back to his soulless, none to bright self self. Not much change if you ask me. As for the girl, I couldn't get a clear picture of her, I just know that she's facing some demons alone."

Illyria said nothing, just sat there in deep thought.

**A**

Spike blinked, not sure if what he was seeing was correct. He was standing in a small prison cell, but not just any prison cell. He was in a average, human made prison cell. This was not what he expected. There was a bunk in the corner, a sink and toilet next to the bunk and a poster of a blond in a tiny bikini. He couldn't help but stare a little longer on the poster. She looked like some chick he killed in the 80's, a tasty one at that. But she did have an annoying voice, reminded him of his mum.

Spike shudered and felt a teeny, weeny pinch of guilt, then it was over. Hey, what can he say? After spending a month or two crying and going crazy over the guilt of killing so many innocent victims, he had sucked it up and forgiven himself... slightly. Okay, he still is haunted but...

"Well Spike, how do you like my prison cell?"

Spike rubbed his chin as if in deep thought. "I give it a five out of ten. Do I get a hint of where I am?"

"Where are my manners! This is a very special place where horrible things have happened. Can you feel the evil oozing in this place?"

Spike shuddered with disgust and a twinge of pleasure. Yeah, he could feel it alright. He could smell it even, the fear, the dried blood. This place reeked of evil, a place that would get any vampire in a blood frenzy.

"Ah yes. Let the air fill your demonic senses. It's a nice breath of fresh evil air!"

"If you don't mind, mate, I'd like to get on with your bloody games. I'm starting to get bored."

The being chuckled, then continued with the his description of the game. "Alright, let's get on with it. This is a prison cell."

Spike rolled his eyes while responding. "Naaaaw. And I thought it was my old room back home in England." The being ignored him, noting how the brunette and the vampire were just alike in the sarcastic department. "This is the first of many games to come. You will be tested of your strength, spirit, and mental capacity. This is the first game of wits... and of course the usual show of strength. So, let the games begin!"

Spike rolled his neck, getting the kinks out. After hearing the instructions, he felt like he was getting the short end of the stick. He was just glad that the beg poof wasn't there to see him in this new predicament. That would be embarrassing.

"Okay, think Spike old boy. Think of all the prison movies you have ever seen. Course they weren't in a supernatural prison... Yeah, this won't be so hard."

Spike tried bending the bars, but surprisingly nothing happened. Okay, it wasn't that surprising, after all he wasn't bloody Superman. So that leaves out the front door. Then there must be some secret passage or loose brick...

"Hey, psst! Blondie!"

Spike stopped and looked behind him. Nobody there. "Over here you idiot!" Spike turned his head slowly and stared at the empty cell across from him. He slowly sauntered over to the bars and leaned against them, giving his most imitating stare. He sniffed the air, catching a whiff of something non-human.

"You know mate, you should stop hiding. I'm not going to bite you for that idiot comment... to much."

"What? What do you mean hiding! Oh, I'm still.. Heh! Sorry about that. Hold on for just a second," the voice said with a hint of embarrassment. The air seemed to ripple slightly as the demon came into focus. Then, it stopped. Spike intensely studied the creature. The demon was about 5'3 tall, had a lean but slightly muscular build, and a purple tent to his skin. His build was that of a human sort, giving him a less scary look. His face was a little different though.

His face was more like a cat's, except without the fur and whiskers. His canines poked out and rested on his bottom lip, making him look frisky yet cute somehow. His eyes were a bright green and shaped like a does eyes, making any girl jealous over those perfect eyes.

His ears were slightly pointed, poking out in a elvish fashion. Spike could just here the oohs and awws of women over this little creature. That is if they could get over it's being a demon. As for hair, he had hair like a human, except the color was a deep crimson red. It was cut short and styled in a good boy manner. All in all, Spike didn't trust him.

"Sorry for that. I've been blending in my surroundings for so long in this place that I forgot to show myself before speaking."

"Right."

The creature shifted nervously under Spike's stare. Spike slightly smiled at his nervousness. It felt good that his stare could still send chills down the backs of those who didn't know him very well.

"I saw that you just came in. I thought I should introduce myself before.. well... you know.. before you die. My name's pip! I'm a changeling demon."

Spike listened as the demon babbled on and on and on. He jumped from subject to subject like his sire always did. Except with her it was slower speaking and you could get a word in edge wise. After trying several times to get the oblivious demon's attention, he decided to just try and be his natural self.

"SHUT UP!"

The demon jumped and immediately went back to blending in. Spike cursed though he wasn't sorry for what he did. The demon actually was getting under his skin more than Harmony, and that was saying a lot.

"Listen, I didn't mean to scare you, Pip. I just want to know what you meant by the whole dying mess."

Pip slowly revealed himself, though his eyes showed their weariness. Spike relaxed his muscles and gave a expecting look. "Sorry about the babbling. We Changelings have two bad habits. One of them is babbling non stop. Like my Uncle Gin always said before he- I'm babbling again. Okay, your question. Well, the fact that you are going to die is a very known fact."

"What do you mean known fact!"

Pip shifted and studied the floor, looking like a child who just got caught doing something very naughty. His voice came out as a soft whisper. "Every time someone is brought down here, they die. It's all part of the thing's fun. He likes to watch you fight. Watch you struggle and then... die."

Spike didn't seem fazed by this, in fact it seemed rather old school. You capture the victim, bring them to your dwelling place then literally let them think there is a way of escape. Then when their dying, it makes their death all the sweeter.

"Tell me something useful, such as how long you've been in here?"

The demon raised it's eyes and seemed to brightened up a little. "One month." Spike looked over the little pip squeak, not entirely sure if he should buy it.

"I know what your thinking! How a shorty like me can survive down here. Well, I may be small and not that strong, but I have brains. And I can blend in so it's pretty easy forgetting that I'm still here. Plus I'm not much of a threat so I think it doesn't see me as much of a amusing warrior."

"He only takes warriors?"

The purple demon shook his head. "No, not exactly. Don't get me wrong, he likes warriors. The good ones and the bad. It's more about their strength, physically and emotionally. Me, well, I admit I'm a coward. That's why I think I've been spared," Pip said. The last part came out with distain. Spike saw the wistfullnes in Pip's eyes, almost like he wished to be put through the evil freak's tests. Spike might be able to use that to his advantage.

"Listen mate, is there a way out of here?"

Pip's eyes lit up with excitement, causing a green glow to eliminate his facial features. It made him look some what sinister. He pressed his body against the bars as he spoke softly, barely above a whisper. Spike's vampire hearing came in handy.

"Yeah, there's a way. It's something I personally have worked on for my entire stay here. You see, I've been tunneling from cell to cell, making it so when the guys get taken to the ring, I can get their belongings that is left behind. But that's not the point. The point is that I can come get you and we can get to the caves together. But you have to promise me one thing."

Spike swallowed and gave a curt nod. Pip continued. "You have to take me with you. I don't care where you go or why you are here, I just want to get out and go home. Besides, you don't know your way around here, I do. I'll be the guide while you be the muscle. Is it a deal?"

Spike wasn't so sure about the offer. He remembered that longing look in his eyes, the wanting to face danger and death. The kid might get in the way and get himself killed. But what other choice was there?

"It's a deal."

**A**

Angel grabbed Gunn's old battle axe, some stakes, a razor edge knife that he slipped in his boot, and bottle of holy water. Meanwhile, Illyria was busily grabbing the box of herbs and other supplies needed for exorcism. Angel had decided at the last minute to go by the underground herbal shop that a witch and her husband still ran. Her business was booming due to the lack of competition thanks to the war going on.

Angel closed the trunk an noticed the angry look in Illyria's eyes. If she still had her powers Angel might have considered her a threat, but now she was more of a disgruntled employee.

"Why must I carry these foul smelling herbs!"

The corner of Angel's mouth barely went up at the demoness's unusual outburst. "Because I'm going to distract whatever is in there while you chant the different spells."

"This is not a wise plan, Angel. This creature seems different than your average demon. Your plan to use these common spells seems rash and most idiotic. Some of these spells actually empower different demons, making them more deadly. You have to be cautious when-"

"And that's why you're doing the spells. You have all that knowledge of Fred's, plus your own experience."

"Fred had limited experiance and it's been a-"

"Illyria, the more we argue about this will lesson Spike and that woman's survival,"said Angel as he passed Illyria. The demoness shut her eyes and held her anger back. No human or vampire has ever ordered her around like a common flee bitten dog!

"Are you coming or am I going to have to kill this thing myself?"

Illyria quickly turned and followed the confident vampire into the building. If she had her powers still, she would have turned Angel into dust by just looking at him.

**A**

Cordelia cursed the PTB as her back hit the wall. As the large vampire charged her again to finish her off, she couldn't help but curse the PTB for not telling her how to use her powers for defending herself. It's not like she would go evil... again. Well, last time didn't count since her body was being controlled by the sleazy Jasmine.

Cordy quickly moved out of the way and threw her stake at the large vamp. He easily dodged it since it was aimed at his forehead. Cordelia gave a nervous laugh as the monster growled deep in his chest. So much for her hours of training with Angel.

"Listen, can't we talk about this? I mean, I know you're hungry. So am I, but shouldn't we band together and fight this thing that has us fighting for it's enjoyment?"

Mr.6'2 stopped and stared at her throat. Cordy unconsciously put one hand around her throat while the other took out her last stake.

"Brutas hungry... Brutas wants blood now!"

"No, wait Brutas. CRAP!"

Cordelia ran, but it was no use. The vampire grabbed her from behind and lowered his head to her neck. He sniffed her scent in deeply, savoring her closed her eyes and tried to think of a plan or anything. But deep down she knew that this was it, her second and final time dying.

_No, not again._

Cordy forced her body to relax, causing her attacker's hold on her to loosen. She quickly folded her arms inward till she looked like she was trying to do the chicken dance. She then pushed up, pushing the surprised vampire's arms up. She then twirled around and staked the brute right into the heart. His angry glare turned to ash as did the rest of his body. She coughed as the vampire's ash floated up in her eyes and mouth.

"(Cough) Ew! (Cough) I got dead guy in my mouth!"

The sound of the third and final vampire stopped Cordelia from dusting herself off. She slowly lifted her gave at the smallest of the three. The one that seemed older than the rest.

"You're not like the other two." The vampire didn't say a word at Cordelia;s comment. He just simply stared... without blinking. Veeeeery unnerving.

"So... You wouldn't consider to just let me stake you and.. No? Heh. Well, umm... Listen, why don't we team up and get out of here. I'm sure that together we could.. Okay, stay right there! I know how to use this," Cordelia babbled as she waved her stake around in the air. The vampire cocked his head and finally gave a facial expression. A smile. An evil smile. An Angelus smile. Did she mention that it really sucked being her?

"You are a passionate woman. Angelus always liked the passionate, some what insane brunettes,"Mr.5'6 said with an Romanian accent. His voice was smooth and like fine silk, very much like her ball gown she wore at the ballet.

"Wh-Wh-What is it with you vampires comparing me with Ms.Insane of the Century! I have you know- wait. You knew Angelus?"

The vampire took another step forward, causing Cordelia to step back. He smiled again, enjoying her fear and alertness. Good. He never liked the ones who just cowered in fear.

"Yes. Once upon a time. We met in London while he and Darla sweeped around Europe. We didn't exactly see eye to eye after he caught Darla and I in a awkward moment."

Cordy scruntched up her nose at the mention of Darla, but she said nothing. He continued. "As you can see we didn't get along after that. It got worse when I met Drusilla. Now there is a vampire that is not like any other. That's why it doesn't surprise me that he had you in his company."

Cordelia snorted. The vampire raised an eyebrow and began to slowly stalk her. Cordelia kept her guard up. "Hmm. Thought so. You and the big oaf never consummated your seer/champion relationship. It figures that Angelus didn't know what he had. He was a bit dense in the relationship department. Unlike him, I'm partial to a brunette for dinner once in awhile."

"His name is Angel."

With that said the game of cat and mouse began. The vampire would chase her then stop, toying with her emotions. He would say cruel things about what he heard about the wolf/vampire relationship Angel had with Nina. How Angel was satisfied by this young blond and how he had forgotten about her. Cordelia knew that Angel would never forget her, yet the insecure part of her clenched with hurt and turmoil over the manpire she loved.

With the emotional stress and the intense heat combined, Cordelia's strength left her body rapidly till she finaly collapsed to her knees. The vampire slowly took the stake from her grasp and flung it across the room.

"I thought I would get more out of you, but I guess I was wrong. What a pity." He quickly grabbed her and hauled her to her feet.

"You are a beauty, I grant you that. If we were in normal circamstances, I think I would turn you. But I think this evil thing would not let me go if I would do that. You see, your death is my ticket out of here."

His face morphed with ease, his yellow eyes shining with hunger.He slowly bent his head till his mouth was next to her ear. "The being was right about you, you really are pathetic."

Cordelia snapped her head up, rage shining from her eyes. All the pain and turmoil began to rush to the surface. Her body began to quake while her eyes began to shine. The vampire quickly let go, his face puzzled and wary. Fear replaced the puzzlement as his skin began to burn. He looked down and saw his hands turning red. Then flames burst through out his body, causing him to scream in agony. As the light from her eyes shined brighter, the more intense the flames became.

Then as just as quickly the power came, it went out. This left the brunette drained and exausted. As for the vampire, he quickly burned to dust, leaving a burnt skin smell in the air.

For a moment, Cordelia just layed down on the ground, panting heavily. Sweat made a trail down her soft cheeks and down her neck. Her mouth was dry as if she hasn't drank for days, her muscles ached with fatigue.

Now she knew why the PTB told her to be careful when using her powers. Her mind made the connection that her emotions and these powers are somehow related. She would have to be more careful for now on. For all she knew she would be the next Carrie!

"Well done. You have passed the first level of my game. Now, you must complete the next one."

Cordy licked her very dry lips, trying to moisturise them before speaking. "Give me... Five minutes."

The disembodied voice was silent. She waited for it's answer, dreading what it might be. "You have two."

Cordy groaned and rolled over on her back. "Why thank you for your obvious generosity," Cordelia said with the usual sarcasm.

**A**

"This is it."

Illyria merely glanced at the door with boredom. She came to the conclusion that any demon or ghost that used an apartment for it's evil practices was really not worth the trouble. If it wasn't for the blond vampire she wouldn't have been there, carrying the supplies.

"You ready?" Illyria chose to keep silent, her anger still very fresh. Angel took her silence as a green light and opened the door. As with the other two, the whole apartment was in a eternal darkness thing. No light penetrated it or cast any shadow. It was just darkness that held an unmentionable evil.

"Here goes nothing."

Angel entered, his whole being ready for a battle. As he sniffed the air trying to pick up the scent, Illyria still waited by the door. Something about this seemed eerily familiar. The darkness, the evil literally filling every inch of the room. It made her want to raise her fists and call her armies back to their evil demony life so they could conquer the world. In fact, it almost made her believe that she could. That was why she did not enter. She new this evil, but from where?

"Hey peaches, over here," Spike's voice spoke out from what would be the kitchen area. Angel didn' move. Something wasn't right. "You're not Spike."

Silence. "Then come know me better vampire."

"Illyria.. You know what to do." Angel gripped the battle axe tighter as he began his journey into the darkness. Illyria began to walk in, but the door slammed in her face. She wasn't all that surprised. This creature craved Angel, wanted him.

"Welcome Angel. You're a little early, but that doesn't have to change anything."

"What do you want?"

A flame burst in the middle of the kitchen table. Angel stepped back, his body tense for what would happen next.

"Why, I want to play a game."

**A**

Spike growled as the demon's tail slapped him in the face yet again. They've been crawling in the dirt tunnel for what seemed ages now, and Spike was not the one leading. As the furry tail slapped him in the face yet again, Spike grabbed it and yanked. The demon howled as he came to a stop.

"What was that for?"

"Your bloody tail keeps slapping me around! If you don't tuck it in or do something about it, I'll just have to take matters into my own hands and rip it off!"

"Hey, no need to get grumpy! Just give me a second." The demon reached behind him and began the process of tucking the tail out of sight. Spike tapped his fingers with impatience, trying to think of other things to do besides dismembering the little Changeling body parts one by one.

"There had to be a easier way of escaping," Spike growled out.

"Actually no. Believe me I tried. This is the only way of getting far enough where we won't be caught... I think."

Spike suddenly sneezed. The demon shifted and began moving again. "Bless you."

"Thanks. You know, this reminds me of that movie... What was it called?... 'The Great Escape' with Paul Newman."

The demon squealed with glee, causing the vampire to wince. "That's where I got my idea of escaping from! With the soldiers tunneling and tunneling then escaping so D-day could be a success and-"

Spike closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to keep those killer instincts at bay. The constant chattering was not helping!

"And then they- hey! Shhh! Here we are!"

Spike almost shouted with relief as Pip slowly led him out into fresh- well not fresh air. But air all the same. They were in what looked like some caves of sorts. Except without the moister. It was a dry heat that filled the air.

"Here we are. Now listen up, friend. Up ahead is several twists and turns. I'll need you to be absolutely quiet so I can concentrate. So no more chattering, alright?" Spike gave a murderous look at the small purple demon, who seemed to not notice.

"Good. Now off we go!"

"I may was an evil bast--d in my day, but I couldn't have done anything that was horrible enough to be stuck with him," Spike muttered while glaring up.

**A **

After resting for the time aloud her, Cordy decided it was time to get up. As she did, doors appeared suddenly in front of her. She sighed as she slowly opened the double doors. She saw some torches lit in a long stone hall. The sound of groans and moans met her along with the hot air.

She slowly left the room and began her quest into the next part of the dungeon. How she wished that this was all a nightmare. That she was home, about to wake up to got the work and see her family. But it only lasted a second. Wishful thinking was not one of her traits. Seeing things as they were and making due with what she had was more her style.

As she slowly walked, her shoes kept snagging into the cracks along the floor.

It got to a point where it became a hindrance. So, with reluctance she took off the fancy shoes and proceeded barefoot. She forced herself not to dwell that her feet would possibly be black from all the dirt and grime on the floor.

"Please, help us!"

Cordy jumped as skinny arms of both human and demon reached out of the bars. Clearly the beings were starved and beaten daily. Pity and fear were top emotions at the moment.

"I'm s-s-sorry! I'll try."

As she passed, the prisoners began to get rowdy and angry. She had one close call with a tentacle that tried to grab the hem of her dress. While struggling, she tore her dress in the process. She ran at that point, dodging the hands that tried to grab her.

When she reached the first corner, she stopped to breath. Her limbs shook with fatigue and her pants for air came faster and faster. She was starting to have panic attack. She leaned against the wall and tried to get her breathing under control. She tried meditating and picturing herself at a different place. But nothing worked.

"Don't tell me you give up already? I was hoping for a show but I sappose that's what you get for using a wanna-be actress for entertainment."

"Well, I'm a bit... winded. If... you... would have-"

"Oh do be quiet. A chattering woman is so unbecoming. Besides, I need to explain the next test. It's a personal favorite of ,mine ."

Cordy didn't bother arguing. She just wanted to save Spike and then go take a shower. A very long shower. Then sleep.

"Now, this test is basic and a bit cliche with of course a twist. Solve the Labyrinth and avoid traps blah, blah. Remember, nothing is as it seems."

"Did you rip off that Jim Henson movie, Labyrinth?"

"Oh please! It's more the other way around. But let's just say that I got my revenge a long time ago."

Cordelia didn't bother asking what he meant by that. Instead she looked down the next hall of butchered souls. She wandered if it had fake walls like the movie... She shivered at the thought. That meant risking being torn apart by the pour souls in the cages.

She looked down at her garments, seeing what remained of her dress. Not much coverage left for her legs. She began to wish Angel had dressed her in a a stylish pant suit instead.

"Okay, it's now or never."

**A**

"No. I like my plan better where I come in and kill you and save the idiot and the girl."

"You're not in any position to state your terms, Angel."

"Really? Because I really don't give a damn! I face countless demons every day. In fact, most of my undead life. And you know what I learned from those experiences?"

Angel slowly took out a small pouch from his right pocket. The being only laughed at Angel's bravado act. "Oh do tell me vampire. I'm all ears!"

"I learned that your type talks to much!"

Angel then threw the pack in the fire while chanting a spell in Latin. The apartment shook while the sound of banshee screams were heard in a proximity of ten miles of the apartment. All the glass and windows broke in the apartment building, sending shards of glass every where.

When the screaming stopped, Angel was laying on the ground, covering his bloody ears. "Okay, didn't expect that loud of a response."

"Oh, I'm not done yet, soul boy! You shouldn't have done that. Did you really think binding me to this apartment for eternity will help you? You're stupider than I imagined you were."

Angel's body was flung up, his back plastered to the ceiling. His dead unbeating heart felt like it was being squeezed. He opened his mouth but no screams came out, only blood.

"You know, I'm usually a chipper fellow. I enjoy giving my poor souls a chance to fight and go through some tests. But frankly, you just pi--ed me off with your little magic trick. Now, I think a lesson is in order."

Despite his pain, Angel felt calm. If the demon would have payed attention earlier, he would have caught something amiss with the little magic powder Angel used.

"Now, where should we start. How about holy water? Yes, some holy water would do nicely."

**A**

"Ugh! Pip! Did you do that mate?"

"No, if I did, your skin would have peeled off from the air born acid."

Spike shuddered as they passed through another cave. "Then what's that smell?"

"It's demon rats feces. They like these types of places, it's dark and void of light."

They continued in silence again, with Pip in the lead. Then, Pip stopped as they rounded yet another low corner. He covered Spike's mouth, hissing in his ear. "Shh! We're here. The test of wits bravery. Follow me, this way."

Pip croached and slowly approached the large cave, the bright mystical light gave enough light for Spike to see the room clearly. Pip, who was croached and for some reason humming the Mission Impossible tune, seemed excited about what was to come . Spike, who sensed no demonic presence besides him and the small demon, decided to just walk on without the strange Changeling.

"Hey! I said follow me, Spike," Pip whined.

"He'ssssss made itsssssssss," hissed a unknown voice.

"Yessssss, how unfortunates for himsssssss," cackled another.

"If you're going to insult a mate, come out and face him. That is, if you have the spine for it."

Laughter bounced off the cave's walls as a simes twin, two headed, twenty foot demonic snakes appeared. They shared one body all the way up to thirteen feet, that's where they split into a two headed monstrosity. Their body was black as coal and just as hard. The body was two feet thick, making any snake hunter drool for such a prize. Of course that would be if they were a normal snake.

Spike stood still, quenching down the urge to back away as the snakes slowly slithered around his feet. They seemed to enjoy his rigidness as they slowly raised their body up so they could talk to him at eye level. Which left Spike the unpleasantness of smelling their foul breath. The left head spoke first, it's orange eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You must be very brave to come here."

"Or very stupid," said the right head who's eyes had a more calm and sinister look, especially since they were yellow.

"Are you going to show me the test, or am I going to have to get violent."

"Oooo! We got ourselvessssssssss a live one, darling."

"More like the undead, deary, he'ssssss the vampire we were told of."

"Yessssss, one of the vampires with a ssssoul.. You have to forgive ussss but we don't get company very often. And when we do-"

"They rarely ssssurvive. Such a pity," the orange eyed one said with fake sadness.

"Since you and every thing here seems to know about me, mind if I skip the mundane monologue and get to the good stuff."

The snakes broke into a fit of laughter which sounded like a tire losing pressure. Spike glared at the demons, not happy with not being taken seriously. Soul or no soul, he was ready to paint the walls red... or green, depends on the demon's blood.

"Shall we start the challenge of wits and bravery, my ssssssweet?"

"Oh yessssssssss," the orange eyed one said with glee. It's eyes sparkled with evil anticipation as it grinned with a predatory stare.

Then they lunged forward, fangs bared. Spike quickly reacted and banged their large heads together, stunning the two.

"Pip, time to see what you're made of!... Pip?"

Spike cursed when he saw nothing, though he could sense the little coward nearby. But he didn't have time to hunt for the demon since at the moment his own health was at stake.

"Sssstay still, precioussss! It'll only hurt for a moment."

The demons snapped at his feet, taking their time. They would dart in and back, laughing as they played their cat and mouse game with the vampire. But Spike didn't give in or give up as he dodged and landed a few punches, though it really didn't bother the,m. Their tough hide absorbed the bone crunching blows, causing Spike to start to lose his temper.

"How I do love vampires endurance!"

"Yesssss, I agree. Not bad for a dead human body, though his strength is lacking in a big way."

Spike roared as he grabbed a large rock nearby and hurled it at the yellow eyed one who made the snide comment. The snake unfortunately wasn't fast enough to dodge the rock as it took the full force of Spike's aim. It fell limp, dazed and hurting from the blow. The twin hissed in anger as it tried to go for Spike, but it's brother's limp body was a obstacle he couldn't conquer.

"Well, guess having two heads isn't better than one."

The snake ignored Spike as it lowered it's head down to it's twin. The snake then attacked and began eating it's twin.

"That's.. new."

"Oh Spike, you're so screwed. And I don't mean in the man with a woman sense," Pip said in his high pitched voice.

Spike didn't like the sound of that, nor the sound of the snake... eating itself. When it reached where their body became one, the snake stopped and proceeded to bite off the last bit of his brother's body. Orange blood sprayed the floor from the wound, but the snake paid no mind to the serious injury it inflicted upon itself.

When it was done, the snake turned it's gaze on Spike. It's size nearly doubled from it's large meal. Spike waited for it to make its move. It smiled before hissing in pain. Its forked tongue hung out like a dog's as it began to gag. Spike grimaced and felt ill just by watching.

As the Snake began to literally regurgitate its twin, Spike decided that he had enough of the show. He grabbed a stone and sped towards the snake. He then jumped on its back and began to bash it in the head. But it seemed to only anger the snake than really bother it.

When the snake finished vomiting its brother, it let out a scream of anger as Spike continued to bash it over and over. Then in a astonishing five seconds the unconscious twin snake grew out its eaten body to twenty feet. It raised its slimy body and winked at Spike with it's sickly yellow eye.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No vampire, we're not. Things are just getting sssssstarted!"

**A**

Illyria counted mentally as the minutes went by. The particular spell Angel used was a knock off of a binding spell, with a twist. The original type of spell is meant to keep all demons in and to keep demons out. It's like a prison cell with no escape or parole. So if your a demon, you're bound there for eternity while your demony friends is kept out from helping you.

Now in Angel's spell, he made some changes. A little trick he learned from Wesley's old books. Of course it warned against doing such a thing as adding some changes since things could go wrong... Seriously wrong. Such as opening a new hellmouth for instance.

You see, this spell is sapposed to not only bind every demon being in there, but also to release captives. Which could release Spike and the girl or freeing spirits and evil incarnate from hell. So you can see why Illyria thought Angel has gone off his rocker.

That's why our dangerous, reluctant demoness is counting the minutes. In this spell time frame, it'll take at least five to ten minutes for the second half of the spell to kick in.

"Ten minutes.. I sappose I should go in and assist the vampire. Though I should let him rot in whichever hell he's got himself into now."

But that idea was quickly banished since he was Wesley's friend and he did take her in. (She would never admit that she was grateful for that, to him or herself.)

She put the box of herbs down and touched the door tenderly. No intense fire like pain came, telling her that the spells shield was down for her. She then grabbed the box and kicked the door open. She ran in without hesitating, not wanting the same reaction from the being like last time. Having a door slammed in one's face was rude and annoying.

It was of course pitch black and the air stank of evil. It reminded her of the olden days when her and her kind plagued the human pestilence. She had ruled them with an iron fist, and her splendor-

Illyria stopped when feeling some spirits passing through her and out the door. She frowned, knowing that the spell was working some what in freeing those who are bound. But what about Spike?

Illyria stopped and listened. She could hear Angel crying out in pain, yet it sounded like he was far away in a tunnel. Which was impossible, but then again this was the home of some strong evil force.

She slowly walked into the living room, at least she thought it was. She couldn't see a thing in the impenetrable darkness. But she did sense something or someone nearby.

"GO AWAY OLD ONE!! OR YOU SHALL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS YOUR COMPANIONS! Wait, how did you get in here? My will should have kept you out."

"You will find out soon enough. Now, release the vampires and the human woman and maybe you will receive the mercy of a quick death."

Laughter echoed around her, mocking her for her bad negotiation skills. Illyria simply nodded and sat down on the hardwood floor. She sat the box down gently and began to feel around for the bottles of ingredients. She had memorised where each ingredients was with her photographic memory. It wasn't hard to gather the herbs and entrails needed for the spell she decided to use.

"Here, let me give you a light."

Just as the others saw before going into hell, Illyria saw the flame. It gave little light for her, but it didn't matter. She had everything in place. She began to chant and speak the spell first in Latin, then in Greek. The evil being seemed to find this amusing.

"I would have expected more from you Illyria than cheap magic tricks. Sadly, I must follow through with my threat and drag you down to your doom."

Illyria ignored him and concentrated on the words of the spell. Pain flooded her being as the demonic force began to take her to one of its sick tests. But he was stopped when three humans and two Skilosh demons suddenly appeared in the living room. They had chains attached to their ankles. They looked half starved and extremely dirty.

"We're free? We're free!!"

The pack didn't waste any more time as they ran out of the apartment, screaming with delight. The evil being howled in rage as it saw more of his victims appearing in the apartment and fleeing.

"What did you do?!"

The demoness ignored him and began to chant earnestly. The demon began to shake the entire apartment building with his anger, trying to put fear in the demoness.

But this only scared what remained of the occupants downstairs. They quickly left, deciding to finally leave the cursed place.

"It's not her you idiot," rasped Angel from his uncomfortable position on the ceiling. The bing didn't speak at first. Then his menacing voice hissed at the champ.

"It was you... What did you do?... No, this isn't happening! Do you realise what you have done!!

**A**

Cordy's lungs felt like they were ready to cave in. It felt like she been in the maze for hours and hours. Every time she found a secret pathway, everything changed and seemed to go no where. And the howls of agony from the prisoners made her want to fall down and curl up in a tight ball and cry. It was hell for her to not be able to help.

"Please, I don't know how to help you. I'm sorry!"

But nothing she said appeased the trapped souls. It was almost too much for her to bare. The only thing that kept her going was her mission from the PTB. She had to live, millions of lives literally depended on her survival. Talk about pressure.

As she rounded another corner to find yet another dead end, Cordelia sat down to take a break. Her breathing was labored, her body shaky from running. Her mind felt like it was going to go into a major melt down when she heard a wheezing voice.

"Don't give up young one. His power is weakening."

Cordelia turned her head to look into the cell beside her. She saw a dirty old man, his hair grown long as well as his beard. His arms were thin as sticks and his clothes hung loosely from his small frame. Though his appearance gave him a wild look, his eyes seemed gentle and kind.

"Excuse me?"

The old man leaned forward till his face pressed against the bars. His light blue eyes sparkled with excitement as he explained himself.

"Something has happened, I can feel it. He's losing his hold on his victims. Soon, we'll all be free!"

"Really?!," Cordelia said with hope filled eyes. "Are you sure? Wait, why should I trust you? You could be lying and just trying to send me to a horrible yucky death."

The elderly man chuckled. "Missy, you really should never trust a Druid. Especially the order of the of the Red Rose. We're unpredictable."

Cordelia gave a fake smile and stood up, looking wary. "You know, you're not inspiring trust right now."

The old man sighed sadly. "I'm just being truthful. Now, you should leave this place immediately."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. And you really shouldn't be around when these poor wretched souls and demons are released. A beautiful lady such as yourself would not be safe here."

Cordelia didn't think of that. "I suppose you know the way out of here."

"As a matter of fact I do. I can see it, though the path is hidden."

"Really? Then why are you still here? A big fancy Druid such as yourself could surly get out with his dark magic."

The kindness in the man's eyes vanished as a dark look crossed his withered features. "Do not use sarcasm with me, Cordelia Chase. Yes, I know who you are. Every Druid knows about the vampire with a soul and his seer. If you must know about my predicament, then you obviously are not concerned about your own safety!"

The Druid paused, taking a deep breath to calm his hot temper. "I'm sorry. I understand why you question me. When I came across this vile demon or should I say demons, I was over powered. The evil being stripped me of my power when it put me in this hell hole. But now, I'm feeling my power returning slowly which could only mean that it's losing its hold on this place."

The sound of cell doors creaking open showed the two that they were running out of time. The old Druid stood up and began to speak earnestly. "The dead end is only an illusion. Walk straight through it and keep going straight till you reach an empty cell. That is a another illusion. Go through that and you'll find yourself in the next dungeon. Hopefully his power will have been weakened enough that you will be back home instead. Good luck."

**A**

Spike couldn't help but enjoy himself. Fighting the giant snakes with his bare hands was exhilarating. Just relying on the raw rage of his demon made the blood lust run ramp-id. Though he wouldn't mind a sword or a bazooka. Definitely a bazooka.

"Thisss one issn't as weak assss we inticipated, dearest," the yellow eyed snake hissed. Its twin gave it a dirty look.

"Really? And I thought the beating we have per took of wasssss just ssssome love tapssss!"

Spike smirked as he leaped up on the orange eyed one. His demonic face gleamed with hunger as he crawled up its body till he reached the head.

"They didn't call me William the bloody for nothing," Spike said before digging his hands in the slimy eyeballs. The demon howled in agony as Spike began tearing and destroying its eye sight to pieces.

"I thought they called you that for your horrible poetry," Pip asked as he suddenly appeared in front of Spike and the withering snake.

"Pip, what are you- Look out!"

Pip looked behind him and gave the approaching yellow eyed snake a smile. He seemed perfectly at ease with the snake. Spike growled as Pip gave the snake a pat. Then the purple demon turned his attention on Spike, a sneer was on his face.

"Enough! It's between me and the vampire. Time to complete my test set by the Keeper."

Spike jumped off the blind snake and slowly stalked forward. "I knew there was something evil about you."

"It was the Klo-Klu-Chi demon look, right? I was trying to go for the cute and innocent look. Most people feel more comfortable with the weak looking demons... Heh, fooled ya, didn't I?"

"I see that the chatty part wasn't acting," Spike said while running his tongue over his fangs. This was an old vampire habit that most beings found disturbing and scary. But it didn't phase the Changeling one bit.

"Hey, I didn't lie about everything."

With that said, the demon jumped in the air and attacked Spike. Spike waited till the last moment before he turned and kicked the demon in the gut. Pip went sailing across the room and landed on his back hard.

The demon quickly jumped back up and grinned. His fangs gleaming wickedly. Suddenly, he began to grow taller and his thin arms began to bulge with muscle. His smooth skin began to grow blue scales as his legs multiplied to four. His face morphed into a cross between a fish and a triceratops.

"With completing my mission, I'll be put among the top ranks of the army of death. And it's all thanks to you Spike!"

Pip then charged, his horns down to skewer the vampire. Spike dodged him, though it was only a matter of seconds before the demon whipped around and began swinging. One of his blows broke the vampires nose and sent him flying across the room. The demon roared with triumph as he charged again.

Spike quickly got up to find that the demon was already there and it had him by the throat. As he choked the vampire, Pip chuckled with glee. "The thing aobut Changelings is that we inhabit all the strengths of the image we use. In other words, you don't got a chance in hell in defeating me. "

The demon then slammed him down, the ground seeming moving from the impact. Spike saw stars and for a moment seemed disoriented. He watched as the demon raised his foot over his pale face.

"Say nightie night, William!"

Spike quickly grabbed the Changelings foot and pulled himself up. He then quickly hit the demon on his knees, causing the demon to fall backwards, squealing like a young girl.

"Well Pip, your body is a Creetch demon which happens to have his family jewels where his kneecaps should be," Spike said as he kicked each knee part with emphasis.

The demon quickly changed his image to a stunningly beautiful brunette, dressed in a black night gown. "Please, don't! I-I was forced to do this! I'm really a slave and-"

Spike grabbed the Changeling by the hair and hauled him up to his feet. He then head butted him, shutting up the demon quickly. Pip covered his nose and cried out with pain.

"Fine. I see that a human super model doesn't do it for you. How about a dead chick?"

Pip suddenly transformed into the very image of Spike's sire. Spike was stunned, silent for a moment. When Pip felt Spike loosen his grip, he began to speak and smile.

"Oh Spike, my dear Spike. I've missed you. The stars told me that you were back. They were singing that you were back and waiting for me," crooned the fake Drusilla.

Spike stepped back, trying to wish the vision of his sire away. The fake Drusilla began to pout as she swooned back and forth.

"What's the matter Spike? Didn't you miss me? He! He! Don't you want to touch me?"

Fake Drusilla began to rub her hands over her slender body, drawing Spike's eyes to the trail she was leading down to. Spike shook his head and quickly punched the Changeling.

Pip's head whipped back, but this time he stood his ground. The Changling grinned as he began morphing again.

"How about a young sister type. Does this do anything for ya," the changeling asked as Dawn's face and body stood before the seething vampire.

"Or this," the changeling said as Fred's innocent face appeared. Now he was just taunting the already angry vampire. Then he morphed into of all people, Xander.

"Come on fangless. Do you flow this way?"

Spike grabbed the demon by the collar and gave him a well earned head butt. "Please, you're just grasping at straws now . You have to do better than that."

Then he snapped the Changeling's neck, smiling as he did so. He turned around, finding the area empty. His yellow eyes gleamed with pride as he spread his hands out, talking in a loud voice.

"Is that it? Is this what your bloody tests going to be like?"

A sound of snap, crackle, pop stopped his gloating. He slowly turned around and gave a curse as Pip stood before him, straightening his collar.

The fake Xander grinned and winked at the annoyed vampire. "I love it when you play dirty."

Spike began to stomp forward, his impatience showing. "Really? Well, how about this?!"

Spike balled his fist and swung down, aiming for the genitals. But a slender, tanned hand grabbed his fist and squeezed hard, bruising the knuckles.

Spike looked into the eyes he never thought he would see again. Buffy Summers. Except they lacked the sparkle and strength that stole his unbeating heart. That's one thing the demon can't mimic.

"Guess your tastes run for the strong independent type. Especially when they're a slayer," the fake Buffy said with an evil grin. Then the battle resumed and intensified to a fever pitch.

--

**Authors Note: **Ok, that turned out longer than I expected. And this is the edited version! I would like to apologise again for the very late update. I've been so busy that when I did write on the chapter, I would have to stop and leave it for my busy schedule. Then when I came back to it, I would have to check my notes on what I wanted for the chapter cause how long it was before getting back on. But in the end I put some time aside and brought it back together.

Also, sorry for any misspelled words or grammer errors. I'm still hoping to get that fixed when the money comes in. And I would like to add that some of these scenes were inspired by movies or shows that I wanted to put a weird twist to. He he!

And last but not least, I would like to say sorry for the lengthy chapter. I didn't intend for a real lengthy chapter like this, but that's how it turned out. Next chapter will be shorter and end with- can't tell you! Ha! Now review!


	4. Chapter 4:Facing the Bad and Ugly Part 2

**Authors Note: **_Just as I promised, the next chapter. Enjoy fellow Angel fans!_

**Disclaimer: **_Nope. I don't own Angel or any Buffy characters. But me and Spike talked it over and both of us agreed that I should try to buy the rights when I strike it rich. Until then, I'm writing this fic for free. _

_--_

**The Turn of the Tide**

**Chapter 4: Facing the Bad and Ugly.. Part 2**

Angel tried to move and succeeded to move his fingers and toes. It wasn't much but at least he could move something. He just wished he didn't feel the burns the unseen demon used to punish him.

"You fools! Don't you realise that some of these souls are kept as punishment? You're releasing those you fight against daily!"

"Sometimes you have to compromise," Angel said hoarsely. This earned him a blow to the face.

"You should know! Selling your shan-shu, killing the guardian of the well in order to get in the Black Thorn club. Yeah, you're the king of compromise!"

The evil entity cut a long streak down Angel's pale chest. Blood dripped down on the kitchen table where the flame still burned.

The being seemed to enjoy inflicting pain to the champion. He delivered shallow cuts in his gut, chuckling as Angle groaned in agony.

"I suppose I should thank you though. If you hadn't pissed off the Senior partners, I wouldn't have been given access to everyone here in the natural realm. And if you didn't hurry my plan along with this spell, I wouldn't have moved my plan up from A to C. After all, I could always collect more souls when I',m through with you!"

**A**

Cordelia could hear the taunts and growls of those chasing after her. It was insane! Those who were smart enough went to seek the opening to escape. Those who wanted her for dinner or who knows what else, chased her like hounds chasing the fox.

This wouldn't be so bad if the empty cell that the old man told her about was actually there! She knew she followed the directions to the tee, but still no empty cell.

"Run, baby! Run!"

"I want her heart. The rest of ya can fight for the rest!"

"Hey! First rape then eat!"

Those horrible words gave the brunette an extra boost of energy. In all her life she never ran so fast. And that included Sunnydell years!

As she rounded another corner, she saw what she'd been looking for. The nasty, dirty, some what bloody cell looked like a day at the spa at the moment.

"Please be an illusion thingy," Cordy said as she gave the rest of her strength in running toward her goal. She instinctively closed her eyes as she ran through.

The air seemed hotter than any other time since she came to this hell. She was afraid to open her eyes, knowing that she wasn't home. But to keep her eyes closed would only get her into more trouble. So she opened her eyes, gasping at what she saw.

She was in the dungeon the being had showed her earlier in his little flame show. And there was Spike, chained to the wall and in the same pitiful condition.

"Oh Spike," she said tearfully as she ran over to his broken body. She gingerly touched his cheek and said, "Don't worry. I'm going to get us out of here alive."

"I don't think so. Not unless you pay the price."

Cordy stiffened before looking all around her. Her earlier anger renewed at the despicable being that started all of this.

"I made it through your crappy dungeons. Now tell me what I have to do," she spat out. Her tone held the threat that would happen to him it he didn't fulfill their deal.

"Don't worry. I keep my promises. What I want from you... is your soul and power."

Cordy figured that much. The only problem with that was she was sent here for a reason. And her death wasn't part of the mission.

Before she could reply, the ground shook and the air rippled. She fought to keep her balance as the earth seemed to begin to quake.

Suddenly, a light appeared. The evil being screamed as the light rippled and revealed Cordy's living room in her apartment. She smiled and turned around to try to set Spike free. But what she saw was not the unlikely hero.

The fake Spike had begun to morph and change. He grew larger and larger, his skin turning into a deark mist.

"It seems that your friends have moved our schedule up a bit."

"This was all set up, just for your sick twisted amusement," Cordy said. Her voice was filled with venom and anger.

The mist laughed and began to slowly descend. Cordy began stepping back, hoping she could reach the shiny exit. But the mist interpreted her move and blocked her escape.

"Actually, I do let some of my prisoners go through tests and fight for their freedom. Of course their success rate is zero percent."

"But you never intended to release Spike or me," Cordy spat out. Her emotions began to get the better of her and the same power from before began to make her vibrate. It was almost too much for her to control.

"True. You see my dear, your souls are very valuable. My job is to secure them, test them and then use them for my job."

Cordelia mentally thanked the arrogant bad guys who revealed their evil plots before attacking. It so came in handy for the good guys.

"So you're following orders?"

"Yes, I am. You see, I'm the Keeper of... Oooo, you clever, clever girl. Trying to get me to spill the beans," the mist said with malice.

Cordelia shrugged her shoulders and replied, "It's worth a shot."

"Since you're so anxious to find out, how about I show you the plan instead," the evil Keeper said as he descended upon the brunette.

Cordelia felt the energy let loose, bright light piercing through the darkness. The Being screamed in pain as Cordy ran through and jumped through the shiny exit.

She landed on the wooden floor, face first. She grunted and just laid there, enjoying the feel of cold hardwood floor.

Cordelia smiled, knowing she was home. Then she realised she wasn't alone. She looked up and saw darkness around her. The only light was the Keeper's fire on her floor, with Illyria sitting right in front of it.

She stayed still, not sure what exactly she should do. The demoness seemed to not notice her presence. Instead, she was chanting some spell in Latin, with her eyes closed. Cordy grimaced at the entrails around her with bowls of smelly herbs.

"Stupid vampire! Do you know that I have already won? I have you, the irritating blond vampire and a certain someone who is connected with your past. With all three of you together, I can wipe this city off-"

"The face of the earth. Like I haven't heard that before."

Cordelia stiffened upon hearing Angel's words. It felt like years since she heard his smooth calm voice. It formed butterfly's in her stomach.

The butterfly's died and turned to twisting knives when hearing Angel crying out in pain. She tried to roll over and sit up, but she was drained from the energy it took to defend herself against the darkness. Her spirit was more than willing, but her flesh was just too weak.

"Spike, where ever you are, please hurry," Cordelia whispered. Then everything went black.

**A**

"Come on Spike! Get up and fight," the fake Buffy jeered. He added a kick in the ribs to show that he meant business.

Spike coughed up blood and slowly stood up on shaky legs. His left eye was completely swollen shut, his bottom lip split open from the booted feet of the Changeling. He had to admit that the Changeling knew more about fighting than he anticipated.

"Look at you. You're so pathetic! You're nothing like you were back in Sunnydell," the Changling taunted.

"Let's skip the head trip and get back to the fight, you bloody moron," Spike sneered. His bottom lip stung as he grinned when his knuckle connected against soft flesh, giving the fake Buffy a busted lip of his/her own.

"If you insist lover," the Changeling said before leaping toward Spike.

Spike grabbed the Changeling and grabbed his petite wrists to prevent him from scratching out his eyes. The fake Buffy winked at him before wrapping his legs around Spike's waist. Then with a smile he gave Spike a hard head-butt.

Spike staggered back while seeing stars. He tried to pry the Changeling off, but the demon wouldn't let go. Instead, he delivered repeated head-butts till Spike fell on his back. His nose now broken, Spike tried to push the changeling off. But the demon wouldn't have any of that.

Instead, he straddled Spike and pushed his hands down beside him, pinning the vampire to the ground. Spike growled, not liking the position he was now in. It was like the demon was trying to make him submit.

"Oh Spike, what am I going to do with you? I thought that there would be more of a battle here, not this. What happened to you? Where's that vampire who attacked my high school on parent/teacher night? Where did all that hatred and evil mastery go?"

The fake Buffy's bottom lip did the pout thing that always made him want to kiss the real Buffy breathless. The Changeling deserved a long torturous death for bringing back that lovely memory of his Slayer.

"Wait, what am I talking about? You were never the master of evil, that was Angelus. You were more like the comedy act, the one who nobody really wanted to kill simply cause you were just not bad enough."

Spike clentched his fists, letting the rage build. He concetrated on fueling the flames so when it came to killing this creature, he would show no mercy. Blood will cover the stone walls when he was done with the demon.

"And you know what else? Every time we made love, you never satisfied me," the Changeling said with a chuckle. He then leaned forward till his mouth was right next to his ear. "I had to picture that Angel was the one I was with in order to get-"

That did it. Spike quickly reversed their position. The Changeling tried to flip them over, but Spike grabbed his wrists and quickly snapped them. It sent a pleasurable chill at the sound of bones crunching and the screams of agony coming from his enemy's mouth.

Spike didn't waste any time as he sunk his long teeth into the fake Slater's neck. He took two big gulps before savagely tearing a huge chunk of flesh from the Changeling's neck. Blood gushed and sprayed the floor and wall as the Changeling cried in terror.

His appearance began to change rapidly, as if he couldn't controle his body. Spike stepped back and watched with glee as the demon panted and tried to crawl away, his cries of pain like music to the vampires ears.

Spike slowly stalked the demon who now looked like a bald, pale demon bird with pointed ears. He briefly wandered if that was his true form. Maybe the Changeling himself didn't know for sure.

Spike grabbed a bat like wing and slowly bent it back till a pop could be heard. The demon whimpered, too weak to fight him any more. Spike heard his heart beat slow down, signaling that the demon was fading fast.

"When you have the chance to kill someone, just do it. Talking them to death takes too long," Spike said before breaking the other wing.

The Changeling began to laugh, irritating the vampire. Frankly, he didn't like it when his victims went into hysterics before he killed them like some vampires. He rather have them die with some dignity, like maybe a last useless threat.

"Due.. you actually think... that biting me will kill me?"

Spike really didn't care. "No, but this should due the trick."

Spike grabbed the demon's head and twisted. The sound of bone cracking gave Spike a delicious feeling. He didn't torcher the little beast like he wanted to, but killing it did over come the disappointment.

Spike stood up and stretched, trying to loosen the kinks. The healing power kicked in, soothing his bruises. But the broken rib was being a pain in the ass.

"All right. I killed your little errand boy. What's next?"

"Who says I'm dead?"

Spike turned around. The Changeling stood before him, grinning evilly, though the scary part of the sight was not very scary. His two wings hung limply at his side while his head was twisted in a very awkward angle.

The Changeling laughed at Spike as he began twisting his arms back into position. The bones were put back in place and seemingly healed. With a quick twist, his head was back in place. Even his neck was back to what it looked like originally.

"I forgot to tell you one thing. There is only one way to kill my kind."

"And what exactly is that?"

"You'll never know."

The Changeling quickly changed it's form to look like Spike. But before the battle could resume, a dark smoke like mist filled the room. The Changeling whimpered in fear and dropped to it's knees, it's form changing into a hideous small creature.

"Time's up Changeling," the evil being hissed.

"But Keeper, you said I had all the time I needed!"

Spike backed away, knowing this wasn't going to end well. The best thing to do in these kind of situations was to stay out of it and don't say a word.

"Time? Time has run out!! Plans have changed due to a little chink in the chain. Now, I have to take matters in my own hands because you decide to taunt the vampire!!"

The Changeling quickly raised his hands up toward the mist. "Please!! I'll kill him! Just give me a few minutes and-"

"Silence!! I should have absorbed your life force when I had the chance. You are nothing but a weak, foolish, stupid creature."

"I'm sorry! Please," the Changeling said between wails of despair.

The dark mist quickly enveloped the miserable creature. Spike blanched when hearing the screams of pain and horror come form the mist. The mist finally cleared, leaving nothing but a skeleton.

"Hmmm, his life force was not that apetising. Of course demons usually don't have that tasty of souls. Not like a human soul. Speaking of souls, how would you like to lose yours, Spike?"

But Spike was already running back the way he came. The evil being's laughter echoed down the tunnels, following the vampire everywhere. Soon, Spike was lost.

"My, my. You have a awful sense of direction Spike."

Spike stopped when seeing the mist appear around his feet. It's evil presence made his skin crawl pleasantly. Yet his human soul detested the very presence of it.

"I'm sorry that I have to cut our fun short, but I do have some pests to take care of. And since you're here, I'll just remove that pesky soul and release you from its bondage."

"Bondage? Read up on your history, mate. I chose to have my soul," Spike growled.

"Yes, I know the story. True love can cloud ones judgement."

The mist laughed as it covered Spike's body and began the process of removing Spike's soul. Pain ripped through Spike's chest and mind. His spirit refused to give up his soul so easily. But the evil seemed too strong as it entered his being and ripped the soul away.

Spike crumbled to the ground. An emptiness was all he felt. It was like a black hole was all that was left, leaving him with a painful feeling.

"The power!! Your soul is remarkable!! I feel... stronger... Arise William the Bloody! Your time has come to be one of the great!! Together, we will fulfill my mission and please the prince of darkness!!"

"And who says I'm on your side," Spike said as he stood up. The hunger that has been raging inside him since becoming corporal back at Wolfram and Hart took control. Oh how he wished that Cordelia was there. She would make a delicious meal.

"Nobody. But if you refuse to stand by my side, then I'll just have to let Angelus have your position."

Spike took a long pause. "What are we waiting for, boss. Let's go paint the city red."

"Smart choice, Spike."

**A**

Illyria felt the spells working. Soon, the evil being will become corporeal which will hopefully release Angel. Then together, they will slaughter their enemy and dance in his entrails!!

"Let the one not a part of this realm be known. Reveal the one to the unseeing eye so he may atone. Show your form, show your might. Show us the one who needs to come to light. Come..."

"Illyria!!"

"Show..."

"I will crush you!!"

"Feel..."

"You should have joined us!!"

"Touch.."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Be known!!"

The flame went out, and darkness was all that remained. Angel fell on top of the small table, breaking it in half. Luckily, none of the wooden splinters staked him.

_Or maybe I would be better off dead... Well, dead as in dead for good._

Angel slowly rolled over, and groaned. Hopefully, whatever Illyria did stopped the evil entity. Maybe it was all over and there won't have to be any fighting.

Then some loud curses was heard, the voice very familiar. It sounded like the evil thing that dwelt in the apartment, yet his voice sounded weaker.

Angel's eyes adjusted to the darkness. He could actually make out shapes. He grinned. Looks like the hold the evil entity had in the aapartment was over. Time for some killing.

Angel grabbed the battle axe from off the floor. While standing up, he brushed off the dust and dirt off of his leather coat.

"I curse you, Illyria! For tonight, you shall feel my wrath."

"You never was one who realised when to surrender, Keeper," Illyria said calmly. Upon seeing the form of the being, she remembered just who he was.

"Oh really? Yet who is the one who was sealed inside a sarcophagus? Who is the one who had their powers stripped from them by a ex-watcher and his pet vampire?!"

"Pet vampire? Now that isn't very nice," Angel said in a mocking tone.

Illyria and the demon creature turned and glared at Angel for interrupting. Angel opened his mouth to say more, but the out line of a woman on the floor dressed in white caught his attention. Her face was turned away from his gaze, making it hard to see who it was.

"No more talking, Keeper. For tonight, you die."

The demonic creature laughed, catching Angel's attention again once more. Angel had to bite his lip from letting a chuckle escape. The evil entity was only three feet high, very petite, bald with tiny pointed ears, skin that was black as coal and he had squints red eyes. Frankly, he looked like a burnt Christmas elf.

"So you're the one who's caused chaos in this building," Angel said amusingly

The creature folded his arms and glared. "Don't underestimate our size."

"Our size?"

Illyria quickly grabbed the sword she had in the box and tried to kill the creature. She remembered how this thing survived all these years. Despite feeding off of souls and being the Gate Keeper of demons and humans alike, this thing was a part of many demons. Basically, it could split itself up, giving the appearance of being every where at once.

The entity jumped and clung to the roof with it's tiny claws. Angel threw his battle axe, but the creature was extremely fast and soon disappeared from sight. Angel ran over to Illyria, excepting the sword she offered. She worked much better with her hands.

"He is many," Illyria said.

"How many?"

"I do not know. When he feeds on a soul and life force, he gains another part of himself."

From Angel's expression, Illyria knew she needed to explain more. After all, he was not one of the brightest in her mind. But before she could explain, laughter filled the aapartment. Illyria quickly re lit her candles, hoping to have some light to fight in.

"Go and take the girl to safety."

"What girl?"

"That gi-... Where did she go?"

Angel gave a quick glance around the apartment. If he would have looked harder, he would have seen a pair of familiar hazel eyes looking over the couch.

"You think you have stopped my mission? Think again!! I have one champion's soul already. That should help me destroy half of this city. Taking yours and the sweet woman's soul should be easy."

"Show yourself, you cowardly dog," Illyria said menacingly as she shook her fist at the roof.

The creature walked back into the living room, grinning ear to ear. He had his hands raised as if to surrender. Angel and Illyria was not fooled.

"Behold my power!!"

Suddenly, several identical versions of the being came running in, jumping on top of the demon Keeper. The bodies began to meld with each other as countless Keepers came running in and joining together. The height of the Keeper grew quickly as well as its girth.

"You fools! Not only have you released several evil vile creatures back into this world, but you have also invoked my wrath," the demon entity said as his head touched the ceiling. He was now over ten feet high. Soon, another tall giant began to grow.

"I shall crush this city and all the souls who enhabit it. Then I will lead the army of darkness across these lands and across the seas. Then, we shall enslave mankind and make this place the way it should have been. And it's all thanks to you!!"

Angel ran forward and began hacking into the thick legs of the first giant. The evil entity laughed as Angel sword sliced and cut, yet doing no damage. His flesh would heal almost instantly, frustrating the champion.

"How do we kill it?," Angel shouted.

"Separate his limbs from his body. That way we can fight his individual parts of him."

"It's a little hard when he heals so fast!!"

Illyria began doing her part as she rushed to Angel's side. She used her brute strength to tear flesh from his meaty leg, ignoring the way the flesh knit back together almost instantly.

In the corner stood Spike. He grinned evilly as he watched Angel and Big Blue try and defeat the Keeper. Frankly, he didn't want to kill them yet due to how he found it funny seeing them fight the almost invincible creature. But a tiny part of him wanted them to live.

Living in Sunnydell for so long changed some of his evil ways. As a soulless demon, he had fell in love with his mortal enemy, Buffy the Vampire slayer. He had even grown fund of her little sister, Dawn. Though he hated to admit it, he had went and won the soul that was torn away from him. And it was all done for her... the Slayer.

So the question was, should he help the one who always seemed to get the girl first? Should he give up the power that was going to be bestowed on him for helping the Keeper? Should he fight for what was right again?

While Spike took his sweet time thinking, Cordy hid behind the couch. She was weak from using her powers twice in the hell she was freed from. Though she wanted to rush into the fight and help her champion defeat this creature, her body seemed too much like jello at the moment.

A cool caress across her hot cheek startled her. Her eyes looked around, trying to see who dared to touch her like that. The caress continued. That touch brought back memories.

"Dennis? Is it really you?"

The happy cold breeze that ruffled her hair made her smile. Happiness flooded her being. Dennis was here and fine.

"Oh Dennis!! I-... Listen, we need to help Angel. Can you find Spike?"

"Already here love."

"Spike!! Don't do that!! I already died once, I really don't want to do that any time soon," Cordy scolded as Spike crouched beside her.

Dennis rippled with anger. Spike's aura showed no sign of his soul. Which meant that his Cordy was in danger and needed to be warned. But being captive for the demon caused him to be weak. It took a lot out of him to just caress her cheek.

"Spike, you need to help Angel. I'll be fine, just go," Cordy said weakly as she tried to sit back up.

"Hmmm. No, I think I'll stay right here. Angel can wait."

"Spike!! You need... to... uh-oh."

Cordelia knew that look all to well. Blood lust. She tried to find the warm soulful look in Spike's eyes. But all she found was an empty, evil space there. She knew his soul was gone.

"You're soulless, aren't you? Arg! I do not have time for you, peroxide head! If you try to take one bite, I'll have to toast you. You know I can do it," Cordy warned, her eyes flashing with anger. She hoped Spike wouldn't see past her farce.

Spike winked. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it, cheerleader. I'm not going to kill you... yet. I'm just enjoying the moment, pet."

Spike stood up and slowly stretched. Cordy continued to glare, which only succeeded to amuse the now soulless vampire. She felt trapped and useless as Spike took his sweet time enjoying the scent of her fear.

"Well, guess I should help the big poof slay the twins. I'll be back for you, love. We have some things to discuss."

Spike quickly ran over to Angel, smiling. His split lip cracked and began to bleed, causing him to lick his lip with delight. Though human blood would taste better at the moment.

"Need help, Peaches?"

Angel snarled as the demon kicked Angel, sending him flying across th room.

"Shut-up and get to work, Spike!"

Spike looked up and saw the battle awe that Angel had thrown earlier. It would be perfect with what he had in mind.

Despite his healing injuries, Spike jumped up and grabbed the axe. He gracifully landed on his feet, just like a cat. He then raised the ace and began to help his mortal enemy.

The demon gave its twin a uncertain look. It didn't expect Spike to betray him like this. Spike looked up and winked, confusing the demon even more.

The demon roared and began to reached for the two vampires. This was a bad mistake. For in that instant, both manpires sliced a hand off at the wrist. The demon wailed, catching its twins attention.

As Illyria predicted, the severed limbs turned back into the tiny black demons. The tiny demons were not to be underestimated. They quickly set to work on Angel, ignoring the blond vampire.

Angel quickly killed one by chopping its head off. The second one wasn't so easy. And all the while Angel battled the tiny creature, Spike just stood there and watched.

The demon with now no hands grew angry. It tried lunging for Spike, but the vampire was quicker and leaped out of the way. The demon instead ran into its twin, causing both to crash into Cordy's fire place.

Illyria grabbed Spike's arm ruffly and forced him to turn around. Her frosty blue eyes flashed with anger.

"Now is not the time for your petty games, blond one."

Spike mockingly gave her a pouty look. "But Mum! I want to play!"

Spike then quickly gave the old demoness a sharp headbutt. Illryia staggered back and fell flat on her back. It wasn't from the blow itself, but more from shock.

Suddenly, Spike was knocked over by a tremendous force. He caught himself from falling flat on his face, preventing from making his healing split lip worse. He shifted, causing at whatever light thing laying on top of him to slip off.

He then saw what it was. It was the unconscious demon that Angel was battling. Which meant...

"I guess I was too late from saving your soul."

Spike arched his scarred eyebrow at Angel. Angel took out a stake from his pocket.

"Sorry Spike."

"You know, Peaches. You are so easily distracted."

Angel suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air. He tried to raise his sword, but his arms were trapped underneath the overly large hands of a angry Keeper demon. The other one raised a bloody stump at him and snarled.

"Why have you betrayed me, William?"

Spike rolled his eyes and quickly bounced back up.

"I was just having a little fun, Keeper. Besides, I didn't say exactly that I was working for you. I'm more of a one vampire show now days. The way I figure it, I hate you and the poof. Why not keep things even?"

Spike then quickly threw the battle axe, embedding it inot the demon's skull. This caused the demon to drop Angel. Illyria joined in and soon, there was a brawl between them all. Sometimes Spike would help out Angel and the demoness, other times he helped out the twins.

Of course this battle escalated when a third Keeper appeared. Now it was three ten foot demons against two forces for good and one neutral. Furniture was torn apart, walls were crushed and lamps and any glass remaining destroyed.

Amazingly enough, Cordy and her couch wasn't touched during this battle. Cordy wasn't sure if it was luck or the PTB protecting her. Just as long as she was left alone to regain her strength so she could join in the battle.

But try as she might, she couldn't get up. Something was wrong. Her heart fluttered off and on while her limbs shook uncontrolably. Her breathing came in gasps as if her body was trying to fight for its last breath. Dennis was scared.

"D-D-Dennis? Are you still there?"

Dennis touched her cheek, causing her to softly smile. "I have a idea. It's a trick I learned on the night I was tricked into letting Skip demonise me."

Dennis listened closely as Cordelia told him her plan. Dennis didn't like it. For one, ghosts are a little different then a outer body experience. Two, he would have to battle over control with Spike's demon. Three, Cordy was too weak to try using her strange powers again. He just couldn't risk losing her after the last time... Or times.

But Cordelia's stubborness knew no bounds. Which is why he was giving in to her, just like he has always did. If she only knew how much she had him wrapped around her little finger. What was it with him and brunettes?

"Ready?"

_Do I have a choice?_

Dennis touched her hands, signaling his reluctant readiness. Cordy closed her eyes and concentrated on her emotions. Soon, a faint glow came from her finger tips. The faint glow soon turned into a brilliant dazzling light as it seeped into Dennis's ghostly body.

Cordelia groaned as she collapsed. She opened her eyes and stared in shock. Sitting beside her was a boyishly, handsome, young man. Though he didn't have color like humans do, he had the light of the PTB within him which gave him form. Cordy almost blurted out how shiny and pretty he was. But that would have embarrassed the ghost sitting next to her.

"Go... save... them."

Dennis nodded. He quickly sat up and began walking toward the battle. If the three didn't work together, then utter chaos would ensue. It was strange on how the fate of this city could be left to a dead man. Particularly a ghost.

Meanwhile, Spike and Angel were busy fighting two seperate Keeper's while hitting each other. Spike was true to his word when he said that he was for himself. When one side seemed to get the better of each other, Spike would change sides and stop the impending victory. This infuriated both sides.

It wasn't till the third Keeper lost an entire arm did it speak. In a loud booming voice, the demon warned of giving Spike's soul back if he didn't stop in his betrayal. This gave Spike a pause. Did the demon mean it? Could he actually do at?

"Your bluffing," Spike growled as he dodged a swipe from the one armed demon.

"Really? Does this look like we're bluffing?"

The second Keeper suddenly tore its arm from the socket, spraying black blood all over Angel. The arm quickly broke up into three tiny Keeper demons, one of which had an uncanny resemblance to Spike. Then before Angel could slaughter them, they quickly molded themselves back to the second Keeper. Spike stopped grinning as he eyed the third demon.

"Kill Angel. I don't need his soul. But keep his girl alive. Her power alone could fuel a fourth of hell itself."

Angel, who heard the entire exchange, attacked first. The two vampires clashed like Titans of old as they delivered blow upon blood blow. The sword and axe sparked as they tried to deliver wounds. Both were evenly matched.

Illyria would have helped but her hands were full. Since Spike and Angel were busy with there battle to the death, Illyria was left with Keeper number two and number three, not counting the hand-less Keeper number one. The three boxed her in.

"Well, well, well. Looky what we got here," Keeper #1 said.

"Queen Illyria. Heh! You never thought you had to deal with me again, did you?," the #2 Keeper said menacingly.

"Enough talk you coward. Fight," Illyria screeched as she delivered a powerful kick to Keeper #1's mid section.

Illyria fought with all her might. Flesh and bone was ripped as she began to disassemble Keeper number one. But without help slaying the tiny demons, they would quickly mold itself back together. Then there was the other two who attacked hr as well. All seemed lost.

A bright light caught everyone's eye. A bright light in the shape of a young man stood before Spike. The vampire blinked his eyes at the being standing before him. Dennis stood there glaring. It looked as if he was annoyed at what he was about to do.

"Well, that's new," Spike mumbled.

Without giving Spike another free second, Dennis reached out and grabbed him. Spike felt Dennis enter his body and share his soul with the vampire. Spike screamed as the pain of another soul take hold of his body. He tried to rebel as the invader took over his motor fuctions and lock him in a metaphorical cage. But whatever power that Cordy gave Dennis was too powerful for the demon. Dennis gained control.

Several things hit hiat once. His sense of smell. It wasn't pleasant. Then the sense of touch. He could actually feel again! It was wonderful to just to feel, touch, taste, smell and see through a pair of living eyes again.Well, technically he was still dead.

"Spike?"

Dennis shook his head and looked a Angel. The vampire looked a little freaked. Dennis didn't say anything do to not being used to having vocal chords again. Instead, he smiled. Angel's eyes widened comically.

"Are you... crying?"

Dennis touched his cheek, feeling a wetness. He looked at his hand, realising what he felt. Tears. He opened his mouth, only to hear laughter. What a beautiful sound to hear for him. Illyria's body crashing beside him interrupted the special moment.

Illyria stood up, wiping off the debris off her hard shell skin. Her eyes flashed with rage as she looked at the two silent men. Her patience had reached its limit.

"You two call yourselves warriors! You do not deserve the title of maggots! Now stop your banter and fight like champions or so help m I'll stake you both."

Illyria let out a Zena warrior cry and flung herself back into the heat of battle. Angel pointed at Spike and said he would kill him later. Dennis smiled like a school boy and joined in the fight.

With the three working together, they managed to defeat two of the giant demons. Blood and guts littered the aapartment floor from the gooey bodies of th tiny Keepers. That left old hand-less left, the Keeper number one.

Fear showed in his eyes as the three tired champions slowly stalked the demon. His plan was falling into pieces, literally. His boss would not be happy with him when he found out that the three still lived, along with Illyria the traitor. His fate after death would be worse than what he was about to go through.

"So you think you've won? This is just the beginning!"

"Face it Keeper. You've been defeated again," Illyria said with absolute coldness. The demon laughed.

"Don't you get it? My life doesn't matter! What is coming will make me look like a day in the park. Not counting how many criminals and evil beings you've released tonight."

"We'll take care of that when it comes up. As for now..," Angel said. He left the last part for violence. And so, all together they began to tear the evil entity apart. Soon, they killed the little creeps everywhere in reach.

When done, they had one left. Dennis guessed it was the one that held Spike's soul. He was a little sad that he had to give up a body that could touch and feel. But this wasn't his body.

"This hero stuff is... hard work and amazing."

Angel and Illyria gave each other a puzzled look. Dennis gave each a smile as he grabbed the little demon who was now spitting out curses as it tried to fight back. Dennis ignored the deep scratches tat he received for holding the demon by its throat.

"I now know what it feels like to help out in your quest for redemption. Before, seeing Cordelia go through those painful visions and then help out those helpless was inspiring. But I held a grudge against you since it was she who had to suffer because they were meant to guide you on the path of making up your sins. But now... I get why she did it. Angel, make sure that you, Illyria, and Spike stand for the helpless. This world needs heroes."

Dennis then twisted demons neck. A blue glow came from the body while the glden glow left Spike. Spike's soul rushed inside and regained its rightful place. Spike was whole once again with his body and spirit. Though it did hurt like hell.

Illyria caught Spike's limp body. "I think the soul is back."

"In the very popular word from a certain brunette ex-cheerleader... Duh," Spike grumbled as Illyria supported his weight.

"Spike, what the -"

"I think Dennis saved our asses. Did you know his mother walled him in this very apartment?"

"Uh yeah. She tried to kill Cordy when she first moved into the apartment," Angel explained, though he was still a little weary.

"And I thought I had a pyscho mum."

"Spike, where's that girl you were with?"

Spike gave Angel an confused look. "What girl?

"I saw you and a girl enter the apartment in my vision. Both of you were fighting for your lives."

_Uh-oh. What do I say? The truth? That woman would kill me. Great, I'm on yet another Sunnydell woman's short leash_.

"Oh... Her. Well, I'm not sure she's doing so great," Spike said carefully. It was the truth. She wasn't looking so hot the last time he saw her. Of course he was leering at her with his soulless self.

"All right. Let's split up and see what we can find," Angel ordered. Spike tried to stop him, but Illyria still had him in a vice grip.

Angel stopped, coming across that scent again. He couldn't believe how strong Cordelia's scent still was in the dusty aapartment. Especially with all demon parts that littered the aapartment living-room. Still, her scent just as strong as if she was standing near by... Behind the couch.

Distracted by his mission, Angel followed the scent. He found and old man, hovering over a woman's body. His shaggy greying head covered the woman's face from view. Was this the girl in his vision? Her scent smelt like...

"Cordelia?"

The man quickly turned around, his eyes growing a bright green. His voice sounded like a roaring of a waterfall as he boomed his spell.

"Do not see us!! Forget!"

Angel blinked. For a moment, he thought he saw Cordelia lying down on the floor. Her flowing white dress was torn to shreds with black stains covering it surface. But he guessed it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. The yearning for her suddenly made him tired, making him forget about the familiar brunette in his vision. The spell had worked.

"Spike, Ilyria, let's go."

"But what about-"

Illyria stopped, sensing a strong magic. It wasn't evil like the last, but still dangerous. It made her mind foggy. She tried to hold on to what she as going to ask, but her mental defenses was drained from her earlier using those spells.

"Stop stalling. Let's leave... now," Angel said quickly. Illyria followed. Spike stood up on his own and pretended to follow from behind.

"Cordelia, we have to tell him sooner or later."

No answer.

"Ok. But at least stay with me. This place isn't fit for pigs. Ow!"

Spike glared at the apartment. Apparently Dennis didn't like Spike's description of the apartment. The shock hurt. A lot!

An old man lifted Cordelia. Spike raised his axe and pointed at the old man holding the unconscious young woman. Whoever he was, Spike could sense the man knew his magic.

"Do not worry about your friend, Spike. She was drained from using the power, a little too drained. But I have helped her as far as my strength would allow. She should wake in six hours."

"Who are you and why should I trust you?"

The man's light blue eyes twinkled with amusement. "If I wanted your dad vampire, I would have done it before you could blink. Besides, I'm here to help. Ask the ghost. He can sense my intentions, can't you my friend?"

Dennis strangely could. He figured that it must have been a after shock from Cordy's powers. Otherwise, he would have warned Spike about this man.

"My name is Drake. I am a Druid, of the order of the Red Rose."

Spike sneered. Druids always meant bad news. They were worse than the average wizard. Always meddling in the affairs of men. The only thing that kept him from attacking the old man was the order he was apart of. They were usually a decent order. Still, never trust a Druid.

"I will watch over her tonight. Go, before the others come back. She's not ready to see him... Not yet."

Spike cursed. He felt a strong obligation to Cordelia. He just couldn't leave her with a stranger, especially with a Druid. But if he didn't go, then the others would come looking for him. Decisions, decisions.

"Fine. But if you harm one hair on her head, I'll have you for breakfast. Are we clear?"

Drake had to stop the laughter from bubbling up. Vampires were just too cocky. If he wanted, he could kill the soulful vampire where he stood. But that would do the world no good.

"I give you my solemn vow of a druid that there will be no harm caused to this young lady."

The old man was telling the truth. This did little to comfort Spike, but that didn't matter. He knew that the druid would bring no harm to the young woman tonight.

"Good. I'll be dropping by tomorrow night," Spike promised. With one last look at the unconscious woman, Spike was gone.

"Alright, my ghostly friend. Let's get the little lady back to bed."

Dennis led the old Druid back to Cordy's old room. The room was bare with the exceptions of her old bed and dresser. Unfortunately, there was no sheets or blanket since Angel and the others had took every belonging from the aapartment during her higher being status.

The old man laid her gently down on the matress. He took off his old robe and covered her form, tucking her in as if she was his own daughter. Dennis brought in a pillow from the couch for her head. When done, the druid left the room to let the sleeping beauty get her rest.

Dennis watched the old man lay back on the couch. There was something about the old man that spoke of dangerous power. Yet, his soul had a gentleness that came shining through the dark power. It was very confusing.

"I know you are curious about me, but I'm just too drained to explain some of my history. Would you mind waiting till I'm rested?"

Dennis managed to pick up a piece of splintered wood that was once part of the coffee table. He shook it up and down. The man smiled and closed his eyes. He to was soon fast asleep.

Dennis went back to his old wall. Ghosts needed their rest too. Especially after becoming a prisoner of a vile demon entity. But the phantom promised himself that when the druid awakes, he would get some answers. Until then, he would bask in his bliss of reuniting with his special friend, Cordelia Chase.

**A**

Angel and Illyria stepped wearily into the empty hotel after dropping off Spike. Each were battered and bruised from the long battle with the Gate Keeper. Neither complained.

Angel dropped the gooey weapons in front of the weapons cabinet, too tired to cleaned the demon goo off his precious blades. He was just about to walk upstairs to his room when he remembered something from earlier.

"Wasn't there someone here earlier?"

Illyria picked up a note that was laying on the counter. She didn't bother looking up as she answered.

"Yes. It was Quin. She wanted to talk to Gunn."

Angel waited for the demoness to explain further. She didn't to his annoyance.

"And?"

Illyria sighed. "And I didn't tell her about the young warrior's death. I felt that job was up to you. As for myself, I told her who I was."

If he didn't know any better, he would say that Illyria shared Fred's dislike of the flirtatious woman. Angel would bet his last dime that her reason for not telling Quin about Gunn was for a totally different reason. But the vampire decided not to point that out to the demoness. She would only take it as an insult of her very human feelings.

"What does the note say?"

"That she will drop by tomorrow to talk to Gunn face to face. Around noon."

Angel nodded and continued up the stairs. It was curious that Quin wanted to talk only to Gunn. Then again, there seemed to be some kind of electricity between the two last time they talked. Maybe there was something there between the two. If only Gunn was still alive. Now, it was left to Angel to break the sad news to the self acclaimed freak.

But that was tomorrow. For now, he was going to bed. Hopefully, he would actually have a dream that didn't include regrets and death.

**A**

Being a ghost was not a high point for any dead person. But being a ghost attached to a evil law firms crumbling building was a all new low. Just ask Wesley.

He thought that his death would release him from this earth and bring him to the person he wanted to see most. His true love, Fred. But like always in his life, things didn't go as he predicted.

Day and night, the ex-watcher researched a way to release his spirit. So far, he found nothing. Though he did find a reference to the PTB that involved how to contact them as a spirit. But that would include help from a living being. The law firm was fresh out of those.

But that wasn't the issue tonight. He was too distracted by numerous demons, people, and spirits that flooded the streets. Some had evil aura's while others had a innocent feel to them. But there one thing that connected them all. A sense of freedom.

Wesley's natural curiosity kicked in. Sadly, he couldn't leave the building since he was now bound to it. Another bad thing about working for the once thriving law firm, once you work for them, you were bound to them, even in death.

So, Wesley did what he could. Which was watching. Something he was a proffesional at doing. He hated it.

Tonight was an exception. Something big happened and if it was good or bad would only tell in time.

Something caught his eye. It was the form of a naked man running to the building. The man was covered in black ash and grime, which made it hard to define his facial features.

Wesley quickly descended down to the lowest level, waiting for the stranger. He quickly faded out so he wouldn't spook the man when he made his appearance.

The ex-watcher blanched when seeing who the naked man was. It was Lindsey Donald.

"Lindsey?"

Lindsey looked wildly around the large entrance. His eyes were wild and sparkling with rage.

"Who's there?!"

Wesley revealed himself. "An old enemy."

Lindsey jumped, then relaxed. "Looks like I'm not the only one who got stabbed in the back."

Wesley arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You're dead apparently. Tell me something, did you forget to read the fine print in your contract?"

Wesley didn't like the ex-lawyer's tone.

"As a matter of fact, I did read it. And nothing in my contract with Wolfram and Hart said anything about my soul being bound to this... work place."

"Ya sure about that? Are you able to leave the building?"

Wesley was silent. The young man smiled.

"Guess that's a no. Course, for all we know, Angel could have sold your soul while _pretending_ to be evil to get int the circle. Like I said before, we were both stabbed in the-"

"As stimulating as this conversation is, I would like to interrupt to ask you to please put on some clothes."

Lindsey blinked before looking down. He chuckled nervously and covered his exposed parts with his hands. His eyes brightened as a thought came across his mind.

"So, what floor did the former CEO stay on."

**Some time later...**

**"**It feels good to be back!!"

Lindsey stretched as he sauntered into the once living room area of the vamp with a soul. The clothes that he put on was a little too big. The shirt almost fit nicely, except for the arms. They were too long. Plus the shoulders were too big for his shape of frame. Then there was the pants. He had to roll them up at least twice due to his height. Other than that, he was fine.

Wesley was sitting in one of the chairs, looking bored as Lindsey paced before him.

"Define back."

"Course I wouldn't mind if the building had some electricity so I can take a long, hot shower. Hell, I would kill for a nice, cold glass of ice water. They don't serve water at all where I was imprisoned at," Lindsey said quickly. It was plain that he was lost in his own rantings.

"Imprisoned?"

"That part of hell was worse than the hell the Senior partners sent me!! But now, I'm free. And that means that blood will be spilt. I'll make them pay. Both of them."

"Lindsey-"

"I'll start with-"

Suddenly, Lindsey found himself flying across the room. He slammed against the wall with a loud smack, the air slammed out of him. As Lindsey laid on the floor, Wesley slowly strolled over.

"Sorry, but being a ghost can make one testy. Now, something big happened tonight. Whatever it is, it's causing a ripple effect through out the supernatural realm. Tell me, what exactly happened tonight?"

Lindsey scowled as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He never thought that old Wes had it in him. Then again, he never thought that Angel would have his side kick Lorne to assassinate him after completing the mission he assigned them. Life was full of surprises.

"I'm not sure myself. I just know where I've been and how I got there. Other than that, it's all murky."

"Then tell me what you do know. Start at the beginning," Wesley said nonchalantly.

"It'll take all night," Lindsey replied crankily.

I'm not going anywhere. I've got all the time in the world."

**A**

Buffy smiled as Dawn prattled on about the new cute guy in her class. If a average person walked by, they would have never guessed that the two young women were anything but normal. If they only knew what her little sister has been through the past two years.

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Buffy teased as she took a bite out from her salad.

Dawn began to stutter as she tried to act normal. "Wh-What?! No! I'm just... I mean he is cute but... Shut-up!"

Buffy laughed as her sister's face became rosy. Oh how she remembered those days back in Sunnydell. Trying to act as if the mysterious Angel didn't effect her. She wandered if she was as bad an actress as Dawn is apparently.

"Does it show that bad," Dawn asked with unusual shyness.

Buffy covered her sister's hand with her own. "Yes... It does! Hey! I'm just being truthful. Besides, this is Rome. A hottie is around almost every corner."

Dawn grinned. Oh how she loved Rome!

"So, how are you and the _Immortal _doing?"

Buffy sighed at the clear disgust in her little sister's voice. Dawn made it very apparent that she didn't approve of her sister's choice in the boyfriend department. Buffy of course didn't have to explain herself to her worried family. She was twenty-three, an adult who was perfectly capable of making decisions on her own. Besides, they just didn't understand how cold and lonely it was after Spike died. The Immortal helped ease the pain, even if he was a vampire without a soul.

At first, she resisted his advances. They had fought soon after they had met a a club. After all, she was the Slayer and he a vampire. He soon came to respect her, and decided to pursue her with everything he had. Her, being a red blooded woman with many passions, found herself being seduced. All she wanted was to ease the ache that was left when Spike gave his life for the world. Eventually, she gave in.

It started as one night stands. Then it grew deeper as the old vampire began to help her with her missions. Finally, after some time, they became a couple. It was needless to say that Giles and the others were anything but thrilled with yet another vampire lover. Dawn was the worst, claiming that she was betraying Spike. Her sister at the time was taking his death just as hard as she was.

"We're... great. I tink he wants to take our relationship to the next level though."

Dawn paused in mid bite of her own salad, the fork just inches from her mouth. Buffy resolved herself to yet another verbal fight with Dawn.

"That's... interesting. What level are we exactly talking about?"

Buffy blinked. That wasn't exactly what she expected to hear.

"Um... He wants me to move in with him."

The Slayer waited for the other shoe to drop. Any moment now, her sister was going to explode and start the old fight about the Immortal.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, Spike wouldn't like that the woman he loved was shacking up with the Immortal," her sister said with a shrug.

"And what is that sapposed to mean?!

"Well, he did just lose his soul. I think he's going to be cranky."

Buffy began to tremble with rage. "Spike's dead! Stop trying to use his death as-"

"No he's not. He's right behind you," Dawn said very seriously.

Buffy felt her heart freeze with dread. The way her sister stated that almost rung true. Her Slayer senses kicked in. A vampire in day light, was standing behind her. How could that be?!

Buffy quickly stood up and turned around. She gasped. Spike was standing there, his lip curled into a snarl.

"I knew you were lying. You never meant what you said on that day," Spike accused.

"Spike... I... You're not dead!"

Spike chuckled as he reached up and touched her soft tanned cheek. His hand was as cold as ice.

"On the contrary love, I am. You know that more than anybody else."

Flashes began to flicker through her mind. Spike talking to Cordelia who is also supposed to be dead. The two of them in apartment which is not safe. Something evil and vile takes them to a unknown place. Both are fighting for their lives. Suddenly, Spike is running, his face contorted with fear. A darkness envelopes him. And out steps Spike, soulless again.

Suddenly, the sun went out. Spike was gone, leaving her alone... again.

"Spike! SPIKE!"

Strong arms wrapped around her body, pulling her close to a cold hard body. She knew who it was. She would know his scent from anywhere.

"Your soul... it's gone."

"Just keep watching, Slayer."

Then flashes of a battle with Angel and a blue woman fighting some black demon. She sees Spike fighting both sides. It was too painful to watch. Then she sees Spike being filled with his soul once again. It was all too much to sort through.

"This isn't happening."

"Don't. You know that deep down that I'm back. I have been or a long time," Spike said gently a he nibbled her neck.

Buffy shook her head stubbornly. "No. You're gone. I watched you die."

Spike quickly turned her around. His eyes burning with love for her.They were so mesmerising, but Buffy couldn't allow herself to be fooled by them.

"Are you willing to save me?"

Buffy looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Are you willing to seek the truth and help save the world?"

"Spike, I don't-"

Blood began to drip from Spike's hands, drenching her white blouse. Buffy looked down and grabbed his large hands. She then looked up and watched in horror as his eyes and nose began to ooze blood.

"You have to be there for the turn of the tide."

"Be where?! Spike!"

"If you don't return, then the hell in Las Angeles will spread. The blood of the innocents will be spilled. Help us, Buffy. Stand with us."

Then, Spike collapsed in her arms, shivering.Buffy dropped to her knees, cradling his head. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Spike gasped one more time.

"The three dark ones have escaped the abyss. They shall gather the unholy armies and annihilate the world. Hurry, Buffy. Gather everyone together and return to L.A... I... love... you."

Then she watched as Spike suddenly turned to ashes. She tried to to stop it, but she was powerless. A breeze blew his ashes away, leaving her again by herself. The Slayer screamed with anguish.

"Buffy! Wake up!"

Buffy screamed as some shook her shoulder. She looked up to see Dawn staring at her. She then realised that she was back at the out door cafe. People looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"I'm back!"

"Back from where? Are you alright?"

Buffy got her breathing under control, realising that she had fallen asleep while waiting to meet her sister for lunch. But the dream, it had felt so real.

"I'm fine... I think."

Dawn sat down, clearly not convinced. "You haven't been getting any sleep lately. Maybe yu should go home and rest."

"No!... I mean, no. I'm ok, really. Just... a bad dream."

Dawn didn't look convinced, but she didn't push it. As the waiter came to take there order, Buffy kept replaying the dream. It had been a long time since she had a Slayer prophetic dream. Some times, the dreams were literal and easy to decipher. Other times, they were bizarre and took time to understand. She decided that after lunch, she would go pay Giles a visit. Maybe there was a prophecy on what is coming.

"Buffy, what do you want to order?... Buffy?"

"Oh! Um... Just a Cesar sala- er... Just a cup of coffee... Caffeine coffee."

The waiter nodded and left. Buffy smiled at her sister who was growing more concerned by the minute.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

Dawn rolled her eyes at Buffy's so called innocent look. "Don't try to give me that 'I'm ok' speech. Somethings bothering you. So spill."

Buffy was silent. Dawn waited and waited. Both held a staring contest, neither side wanting to give in. It wasn't till the waiter came and brought Buffy her coffee and Dawn her salad that Dawn finally gave in.

"Fine! Don't talk. But you know that later I'll go to Giles and get him to talk about your sudden weirdness,"

"Alright! I had a Slayer dream! Happy now!"

Dawn's eyes lit up with curiosity. Ever since she helped Giles with the training of the slayers, she had studied a much as she could about the Slayer history. Now to hear that her sister had one of those prophetic dreams seemed exciting and not so weird as it did some years ago.

"And?"

"And I really don't want to discuss it here. Now, tell me how school is going?"

Dawn took the hint. Now wasn't a good time to discuss deons and such in front of all those people. Even if most of them only spoke Italian.

"Well, today a new guy joined my class on Medieval times. He is definitely a hottie!"

Buffy's mouth dropped as Dawn went on with the exact same conversation that played out in the dream. It was definitely time to see Giles!!

**A/N: **_And there it 'is, my late update. I'm a little dissatisfied that I couldn't go into more detail on the evil entity and its powers, but I didn't want to drag out the story any further. _

_The reason soulless Spike made a appearance is due to my liking the evil character. He's always good for a laugh in my book, despite his dangerous status. In this chapter, I made him a neutral party. Why? Because even though he's evil and hates Angel, a part of him was touched by Buffy that will never go away. Heck, the guy went and nabbed himself a soul to just be with the Slayer. Besides, you can't tell me that some little part of ya doesn't likes the old Spike, even if he does pester the side of good. _

_Anywho, I'm glad I'm done with the four chapter night. Now I can move on to the next faze. As you can ee, I brought back Lindsey. I personally like the character... some what. I always wanted Lindsey to go out in style, not the way he did in the fifth season. So, here's a second chance for the flip-flop lawyer who dabbles with good and evil. But, he will not be the only one who has come back. More evil doers from both the Angel and Buffy shows will make their appearances. So stick around for more to find out the fate of Las Angeles and the world. _


	5. Chapter 5:Life's Little Surprises

****

A/N:_Hey, again I would like to say sorry for the mix up. Thanks to Melbelle2, I was able to correct the problem. So, as I said before, here's chapter five! So this chapter is dedicated to you for telling me about my goof up!!_

**Disclaimer**_: I never owned Angel or the characters, blah, blah, blah! Now let's get down to business._

* * *

**The Turn of the Tide**

**Chapter 5: Life's Little Surprises**

Cordelia groaned as the curtains from her bedroom window was pulled back. All she wanted was to stay in dream land for about... a million years!

"Close the curtains," the young woman whined. She quickly pulled the robe over her head to block out the cheery sunlight.

"You've rested long enough, child. Time to get up and greet the new day!"

Cordelia found herself wide awake as she flung the robe off and sat up. A old thin man stood at the foot of her bed, looking both stern and cheerful.

"What's going on? Who are you and why are you in my bedroom?! DENNIS!!"

The man flinched at the high pitched scream Cordelia release. He then noticed a piece of wood was floating beside his head.

"Now, now. There is no need to over react. Put that weapon down, Dennis. You know I'm not here to hurt her."

To Cordelia's surprise, Dennis did just that. Now she knew that she woke up in bizaro land!

"Do you not recognise me?"

Cordelia squinted her eyes, studying the old man. The events from last night came rushing back. He was the old man who had pointed her the way out of the prisoner dungeon.

"You're... that nice old guy from hell. What are you doing here?"

The druid smiled warmly. "I'm here to help you on your quest."

"My quest," Cordy asked as if she had no clue what he was talking about.

Drake laughed. "My dear, have you forgotten that I'm a druid?"

"No! What, does it make you a psychic all of a sudden?!"

"No my dear, it doesn't. Get up and join me for breakfast. We can discuss everything while enjoying bacon, eggs, and pancakes!!"

Drake smiled as he picked up the discarded robe and folded it. As he turned to leave to give her some privacy, Cordelia quickly spoke up.

"What's your name?"

The man paused, then turned around. "Drake."

"Drake? That's... interesting."

"My parents thought so. Now, chop! Chop! I'm hungry as a bear who just woke up from his long hibernation!"

Cordy slipped out of bed when smelling the delicious breakfest in the kitchen. Her stomach growled very loudly to her embarrassment.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to eat something."

**A**

General Vega sighed as he sat through yet another meeting. It was about the Las Angeles situation. For three months, the city has been quarantined off to all civilians coming through. Nothing was aloud to enter or come out.

This wasn't due to the U.S. government. Strangely, after the strange reports of the city being over run with monsters, a certain group of Druids called the order of the Red Rose stepped up and performed a massive spell. The spell prevented the hellish destruction from spreading through out the U.S., then the world.

This caused every government network to step up and deliver a cover story. So far, the world bought the lies about the city suffering from a major earth quake. The so called dead bodies started a plauge which is why the army was camped out miles away from the City.

Course, there was speculation. Even when the government presented the fake evidence of the earth quake and disease, the United States citizens were suspicious. At least the conspiracy theory crazies did. But how long will their paranoia spread through out the population?

But that wasn't why there was a confidential meeting being held. The meeting was about who to contact for help and other stuff that they argued about daily. Frankly, it was nothing but a show to the General.

"Innocent people are dying in there! We have to remove the spell so we can retrieve the wounded and starving," said the chief of search and rescue.

"Sure, let's do that. And while you're at it, we can release the countless demons with them! Even better, we'll invite them to a flipping tea party," replied the head of the CIA.

"This is murder! There is countless U.S. citizens stuck in that hell hole trying to survive. How are we going to look in history when it gets out that we refused to help those people," asked chief of search and rescue. Several voices voiced their agreement.

Another argument broke out to General Vega's dismay. He couldn't believe how unorganized the whole group was. The way things were going, nothing will be solved.

Suddenly, a gun went off. Screams rang out while the General and those who had weopans pointed their guns at the man dressed in a black jumpsuit. A red and gold patch with a demonic dog with three heads was clear to see on his sleeve.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man holstered his gun, ignoring the guns pointed strait at his heart. The man had a thick head of grey hair that was slicked back with jell. His blue eyes were piercing and cold, sending chills down the Generals back.

"There's no need for those, gentlemen," the man in black said calmly.

"I don't think so," the head of the CIA said in a threatening tone.

"Just call me Mr.Black. Now, let's get down to business. I'm from a branch of the world government that takes care of these types of situations. I believe you can use our help."

The men and women were suspicious, but the truth was that they did need help. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to here the stranger out.

"You said you were a branch from the world government. That can't be true. There is no one world government," General Vega spoke for the first time.

The man glanced at the general, then smiled. "Always the one who asks the most direct questions, General Vega. I admire that quality."

"Forget what all of you thought you know. Yes, despite what the masses believe, we are a one world government. What? Do you really believe that your presidents and queens are the true power? Think again."

Murmurs broke out. Who was this nut ball?

"Now, let's discuss the problem. You have a serious demon infestation in L.A.. Me and my men are here to help," the man said as he circled the long rectangle table.

"And how exactly are you going to do that," asked the CIA agent.

"By working together. Hell has literally been opened up in that city. You're lucky that those druids stepped up and did what they did. Though next time, I recommend not using a the Red Rose again."

The way Mr.Black spoke of the Red Rose clearly showed his disgust for the circle. The tall man continued on.

"We shall reorganize this operation. We will use magic and conventional weapons to eliminate the demon problem. All I ask is that you do not question my orders no matter how bizarre they appear."

"And just what makes you think that we're going to take orders from you," said the head of the FBI L.A. branch.

The man smirked as he kept his gaze even with the FBI agent. The director soon lowered his gaze surprisingly.

"You have no choice. With one simple call, I can have your families killed by night fall. Do not underestimate us. We are the true power and we will not stand disorder in this operation. Is that clear?"

Everyone was deathly silent. Mr.Black smiled as he walked back to the head of the table. Something about the man rang dangerous. Though nobody never heard of him before, they knew that he was telling the truth.

"Um... Mr.Black. What's the name of this group you are apart of," asked the navy commander.

"We are called Cerberus."

"The hell hound," General Vega said barely above a whisper.

"Exactly," Mr.Black said.

**A**

"Ow! Stop it you git!"

"No. I'm punishing you for your betrayal," Illyria replied calmly.

Angel closed the door to muffle the argument between the two pain in the neck. It was like having two teenagers working for him. All the bickering and fights rubbed his nerves raw.

Turning on the lamp on his desk, Angel eased back in his chair. This was about the only time he could get some paper work done while the two had their little tiff. Though he would perfer to read his books, he knew that some work had to be done.

But as hard as Angel tried, he couldn't help but over hear the two bickering in the lobby. Sometimes, having vampire hearing sucked.

"It's not my fault that the Keeper was a lying Bastard! I didn't want my soul to be taken!"

"That is only an excuse. Now you must pay."

"I'm warning you, Blue! One step closer and I'll-"

"Is this a bad time," asked a familiar female voice. Angel stood up and peeked through the blinds.

"No, this is the perfect time beautiful," Spike said appreciatively.

Quinn smirked while giving a curt nod to Illyria. "Is tall, dark, and handsome awake or whatever vampires do during the day time?"

"Our leader is in the office," Illyria said with disdain.

"Gwen... Nice to see you again," Angel said as he opened the office door. He was slightly taken a back from her appearance. Instead of the usual leather and bright red colors, the rich young woman had a pair of blue jeans on with a white tank top.

"Yes, nice too see everyone here... Well, almost everyone," Gwen said while looking Illyria up and down.

"Come into my office. We have impotant things to discuss."

Gwen nodded. Spike watched the young woman till Angel finally closed the office door. He whistled while sitting at the counter where Illyria decided to sit and study some demon book.

"Gwen, eh? Nice name. Simple and short... I once ate a young catholic girl by the name of Gwen. She was sixteen with a body of a goddess-"

"Must you lust after every human female that walks by?!"

Spike raised his eyebrows in surprise. It almost sounded like the blue girl was jealous of the strange human.

"Sounds like somebody is jealous. Don't worry pet, you'll always be my favorite freak."

Illyria snarled while bringing out a stake from underneath the counter. Spike laughed as he dodged the angry demoness's attempts to stake him.

Meanwhile, Angel was trying to find a way to tell Gwen that Gunn was dead. Frankly, he wasn't the best at breaking bad news gently. Cordy was always the one who delivered bad news to the clients. Thinking about the seer brought a ache to his heart.

"So... Where's your girl," Gwen attempted to break the awkward silence.

"My girl?"

"You know. The girl who you were trying to make jealous the second before last time I was here?"

Angel felt shame at the memory. "Oh, you mean Cordelia."

"Yeah, her. I thought she would be down here to keep me from sinking my claws in to ya," Gwen said with a saucy grin. The grin disappeared when Angel's face filled with pain.

"Cordelia's... dead."

Gwen closed her eyes. Leave it to her to bring out a painful memory.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"So am I," Angel replied as his eyes glazed over with memories of his seer.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"

Angel sighed before telling her the long tale. He explained how the Cordelia she met wasn't the real Cordy driving. Gwen listened intently, feeling sorry for the vampire. She thought she had it bad. This guy's story was like a tragic Shakespearean tale, full of angst and woe.

After hearing the entire story, Gwen was silent. She couldn't believe that she missed all of the action. Well, she didn't miss the apocalyptic battle that was going on in L.A. as they spoke.

"Why is it that I get the feeling that you're not telling me something?"

"I was getting there. In the battle, we didn't just lose Wesley... We lost Gunn as well."

Gwen's lower lip trembled. Her whole life came crashing down with those wimple five words. Gunn will never know what she had come to say.

As Gwenn broke into sobs, Angel quickly got up and walked around to the front of the desk. He was about to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, but he stopped. Gwen noticed the hesitancy and bitterly laughed.

"It's ok. I won't fry you."

"Really? How-"

"The last time I was here, I took Gunn on a mission, remember. He didn't tell you what happened?"

Angel shook his head as he grabbed a Kleenex.

"Tell me what?"

"That we stole a weapons technology that keeps me from killing anything that I touch."

Angel nodded. Though he didn't like the idea of Gunn stealing anything, especially something that serious.

"Relax, he didn't know the real reason why we were there till it was too late... How did he die?"

"He was wounded pretty badly when we gathered to face the army. He refused to seek medical attention. His mind was on the mission and nobody could stop him... We got separated during the fight. I never found his body, but I know he didn't make it."

Gwen's eyes flashed in anger. "And how do you know that?! He could be still alive some where. Maybe a-"

Angel stood up as Gwen stood up to pace. "Gwen, trust me. There is no way he would have lasted fifteen minutes with the fatal wound he had. He was bleeding-"

"Shut up! Just shut up," Gwen shouted as she collapsed down to the floor. Angel knelt down while wrapping his arms around her. Whatever thing they shared on that mission, it meant a lot to the sobbing young woman cradled in his arms.

After calming down, Gwen began to talk in soft mono tones. "How am I supposed to tell our child when he's older that-"

"Child?!"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah. After the mission, Gunn... spent the night. Heh. He left something behind though. My little Charlie."

Angel helped Gwen back to her chair. "How old-"

"He's two months old last week."

"So you were pregnant when hell broke lose again."

"Yep. Eight months. Good thing the building I use looks like a dump on the outside and inside. Only the apartment is furnished. Well, you've been there," Gwen said as she blew her nose.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "First of all, I left since people started acting weird over some chick. You know, the one you told me that possessed Cordelia? So I was at the Caribbean islands when I found out I was pregnant."

Angel shook his head. "You still could have picked up the phone and called."

Gwen stood up while grabbing her purse. "In case you are having memory difficulties, he still worked with his ex-girlfriend! I didn't want to- erg! Never mind!"

Angel quickly blocked the door. "Wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump all over you like that."

Gwen shook her head. "You're right. I could have told told him. But I didn't. I mean, I didn't try till five months into the pregnancy. But when I called, nobody lived here any more. Sure, I could have used my abilities to find him, but I didn't. And now... my child has to live with my wrong decisions."

Gwen waited till Angel finally stepped away from the door. As she walked out of the office, Angel called out to her.

"If you need us at any time, you know where we are."

Gwen stopped, then gave a curt nod before exciting the hotel. Spike and Illyria gave each other a look. They had stopped fighting when they heard some shouting. Since Illyria believed that Angel needed privacy, she prevented the curious vampire from eavesdropping.

"So... What's with her," Spike asked.

**A**

"That was sooooo delicious! I swear that you have Angel's touch with cooking," Cordelia said as she pushed her empty plate away.

"Yes. It's one of my many talents. Are you sure you don't want any more?"

Cordy groaned. "If I eat another bite, I'm going to burst through the seams of my tattered dress. Where did you get the food?"

"I got up just before dawn and went to see some old friends of mine. They apparently have plenty of supplies for a under ground market," Drake said as he helped himself to another pancake.

"Where did you get the money to buy the supplies?"

Drake laughed. "Money is virtually just paper in Las Angeles. Occasionally you find someone who has hope that someday the money would mean something again. But the average bender now trades and does favors in place of money."

Cordy mouthed an 'Oh' as she watched the Druid eat. She smiled in amusement as the old man scarfed down his sixth pancake. She hasn't seen anyone eat like that since Fred in her crazy taco days.

When the Druid was done, he pushed the plate away with a groan. "It has been too long."

"I know what you mean... So... Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Ah, yes. I did promise to explain myself," Drake said with a complete serious mood change.

"As I said before, I'm part of the order of the Red Rose. We are one of the oldest orders in this world. And we make it our life's mission to keep tabs on the battle of good and evil."

Cordelia Laid her hands on the table, listening intently. She herself never heard of the Red Rose. In fact, she didn't even know that Druids had their own factions.

"Normally, our rules is to watch but not meddle with the warriors battles. But the last one hundred years has changed our way of thinking. Soon, we had no choice but to meddle."

"This didn't sit well with half of our members. Soon, a split was made in our order. Those who believed that intervening on the behalf of good was one sided, turned to the darker arts. They made a different order, with a name that is still hidden from us."

Drake paused, seemingly lost in the past. With a shake of his head, he returned to his story.

"That happened eighty-seven years ago. Ever since then, both sides have intervened at the most pinnacle times in history. So far, the Red Rose has defeated every plan the order has come up with in aiding the dark ones. Suddenly, to our surprise, the order had disappeared. It was both puzzling and foreboding."

"Rumors spoke of our misguided brothers making a pact with Wolfram and Hart. But so far, we have seen no proof of such a evil pact."

"Wow. That's... sad and all. But what does all of this has to do with my mission," Cordy asked with a bit of impatience.

"Everything child! Now don't interrupt me again or else you will never learn," Drake admonished gently.

"It wasn't till the beginning of this year when we heard of your death, that we decided to investigate Wolfram and Hart and their new management."

"How did you know I died?!"

Drake sighed, giving Cordelia a tired look. Cordy smiled guiltily before making the motion of buttoning her lips.

"As I said before, we watch and listen. We have watched Angelus soon after he was cursed with his soul. His life as touched many warriors, such as the Slayer for instance. And through him, we have taken notice of you. The seer who was willing to die for the cause."

"I'm sorry that we didn't intervein during your possession. Even we were fooled by that vile thing who was controlling your body."

Cordy shivered as she remembered those hellish days of watching Jasmine destroy her life and those around her.

"Well, after your death, we began to prepare to help your champion Angel. Me and three of my fellow Druids took on three different missions. We were not aloud to know what mission the other had. This was for protection for the different missions. If one of us were caught, we couldn't discuss the plans on each others mission while under torcher."

"Sadly, my two brethren were killed by the hands of that liasion to the Senior Partners, Hamilton. They never carried out their mission. But I carried on. My mission you see, was to make contact with the one who guarded the Well. It took me months to find out exactly where the Well was hidden. But I was too late."

Cordelia sighed. That was one of Angel's stupidest decisions he has made. Killing that warrior so he could get in the circle of the Black Thorn was definitely the wrong thing to do.

"My mission was a disaster, I decided to go back and tell the bad news to my order. But then, all hell broke loose. a that's when I felt that evil entity in this apartment. I knew that the evil here would break loose and destroy the spell my order put over this city. Once it would brake through, the armies of darkness would have spread like a disease on this planet."

But as you know, I was no match for this evil being alone. He stripped me of all of my power. And so, I was alone and helpless. I aged eighty years in that hell hole. There seemed to be no hope. Then in that dark abyss, the PTB allowed me to see you and the mission they bestowed upon you. That's when I discovered my new mission. To help you restore the balance to the side of good."

Cordy sat in silence. The Druid smiled as he quietly stood up and cleared the table. It wasn't till he presented Cordelia a fresh cup of coffee did she finally speak.

"You said you aged eighty years. How old are you, really?"

Drake laughed. "Leave it to you to pick up on that minor detail. My age young lady, is a fairly young two hundred and eighty."

Cordelia's eyes widened to the size of small saucers. "That's considered young?!"

"Yes. I'm the second youngest in my order. It is tuff being the youngest, but I make due. Now, on to more important things. I have paid a young lad to fetch us some decent clothing. While I go meditate, I want you to relax since you are still not fully recovered from last night. When you hear three knocks, you may open the door for it will be my little errand boy."

With that said, Drake left Cordelia alone to her thoughts while he went to her bedroom to meditate. Everything seemed surreal. She never expected help from a Druid. Truthfully, she thought she was going to be alone while completing her mission.

"Looks like the Powers have finally let us have some help. Huh, Dennis," Cordy said quietly. Her coffee cup floated up in the air, then did a short nod.

The feeling of being alone disappeared. For once since her trip back to earth, Cordelia felt safe and secure. She hasn't felt that secure since the old days with Angel and the gang.

The thought of her once happy life caused an ache to form in her chest. But being Cordelia Chase, she quickly stopped herself from going into brood mode.

"You know what? Today's a new day. I'm going to leave the brooding to Angel and go rest like the old guy told me."

Cordelia quickly stood up and left the kitchen. She ignored the obvious mess from the battle last night. Instead, she laid down on her couch and closed her eyes, bathing in the warmth of the sun shining through her window. It wasn't like sun bathing at the beach, but it was still something.

**A**

It was late evening in Rome. Buffy didn't get to go see Giles that afternoon like she had planned. She had to hunt and kill a Slug demon who was trying to impregnate young teenagers at a local boarding school. After the sticky battle was over, she rushed back to her apartment and took a quick shower.

By the time she reached Giles, the Slayer was in a argumentative mood. Especially after Giles gave her a strange look when she told how Spike was alive in L.A..

"Buffy, you know that your prophetic dreams isn't always literal. Spike is-"

"Giles, I _know _what I saw. This wasn't symbolic like most of my dreams are. No, this was... real. I felt like he was showing me bits of pieces of what has happened in the last day or so."

The watcher sighed as his Slayer went on about the dream. Yes, he knew that resurrections were possible. Buffy was a clear example of that, but a vampire who wasn't a Master? It just seemed too good to be true.

"And Cordelia! She's back too! Giles, something big is going down in L.A.. I have to go back."

Giles quickly stood up, his eyes filled with panic. "No! You know that L.A. is quarantined."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You actually believe that crap they told on the T.V.?"

Giles straightened his shoulders, a little offended that she would actually believe that. "Of course not! But you wouldn't get within ten feet of the place before they stopped you."

Buffy opened her mouth to give a rebuttal, but Giles held up his hand. That was his signal that he wasn't finished.

"I'm not saying that your dream is meaningless. I believe that something is happening and it will not be good. But before you go and do something rash, I suggest we do what we always do."

Buffy groaned. "Research?"

Giles smiled. "Exactly. I'll call the others while you go look up the books on this list."

Buffy sighed as she read the long list. She knew that Giles was right. They had to regroup and get to the bottom of what is happening in this crazy world. Though personally, she would like to go and find out the old fashion way. Interrogate sleaze balls for info. But that could wait till later.

Giles watched as the blond haired beauty walked off to search for the books they needed. He quickly set out to work making the necessary calls. First one on the list was Faith.

Giles waited patiently as the phone rang. On the third rang, he finally got someone.

"Hello, this is Faith. The training manager for the fighting school for women" Faith greeted irritably.

"Hello Faith. This is Giles. I-"

"Giles!! I'm so glad you called!!"

Giles brow creased with worry. "What is it? Did one of the Slayers get injured?"

"What? Oh, no, no, no. Everything is five by five in that department," Faith replied.

"Oh. Well, that's good. What I called for-"

"Giles, we need to talk. I'm coming over since _Andrew _has his head stuck up his ass! See ya in five."

"Wait! Bring Andrew with-"

_Click!_

Giles clenched his teeth in frustration. This generation seemed to always be in a hurry. None of them seemed to have the patience to be polite and finish a phone conversation with their elders. Especially the Americans.

Next up was Willow and Kennedy. Both of them were in Hong Kong, recruiting more Slayers. He called Willow's cell, hoping that she didn't have it turned off.

Unlike Faith at the training facility, Willow answered right away.

"Hey Giles! How are you? Is Buffy and Dawn OK? How's Faith and Andrew doing with the-"

"Willow, um, please. I really don't have time to chit chat," Giles regrettably interrupted the pirky young woman.

"Oops! Sorry, but I just drank five cups of caffein coffee," Willow said in a hyper filled voice.

"I believe you," Giles said wryly.

"So, what's going on?"

Giles sighed as he explained the situation. Willow listened in silence as Giles told her his fears on what could be coming.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but could you and Kennedy come home early?"

"Of course. We would have come even if you didn't ask us too. I'll... call Kennedy," Willow replied. Her voice held some hesitancy when mentioning her girlfriend. Giles decided not to meddle. That was more Buffy's job when it concerned relationships.

"Good. It will be nice to see you again, Willow," Giles said with a warm smile. He really did miss her sunny position on things.

"I miss you too, Giles. We'll be catching the next flight out of here. And we'll be bringing five new recruits!"

The two said their goodbyes and hung up. Giles began to search through his roller text for Xander's cell phone number. Hopefully, he wouldn't be in the jungle again where getting a good signal was impossible.

It was hard contacting Xander since he moved to Africa to find himself. Ever since Anya died, Xander was not the same. After all he saw and been through all those years, he really needed a sabbatical. Africa was the land he chose. Giles hoped that the young man was ready to face the darkness once again.

Just as he found Xander's number, Faith and Andrew came bursting through his office door. Both were arguing while trying to talk to Giles all at once. Giles had to clap his hands and whistle to stop the commotion.

"Sit down and don't say a word to each other," Giles ordered. Both adults reluctantly did as they were told.

"Now, both of you are here for a reason. Today, Buffy had a prophetic dream. She believes that the dream points to Las Angeles."

The two listened closely as Giles began to explain Buffy's dream in detail. When Giles finished, he noticed Faith smiling triumphantly at the slightly quivering watcher.

"I told you it wasn't just a dream," Faith said as she propped her booted feet on top of his desk. Giles scowled when seeing trases of dirt on the sole of the shoes.

"Ok, so you were right. But as for the whole Spike actually was alive for months is so... wrong," Andrew replied nervously. Faith picked up on the nervousness.

"What are you hiding?"

Giles looked at both of the younger generation before him. "What is going on?"

Faith took her eyes off the squirming watcher and gave Giles a smirk. "B isn't crazy. I had a dream too."

Giles leaned forward, his eyes intense. "Start at the beginning."

**A/N: **_And there we have it. Hope the mix up didn't confuse everyone too bad. But this time, I got it right! _

_As for Gwen's character, I decided to tone down the sarcastic side of her do to writing her character having Gunn's child. There's something about becoming a mother that always has a character acting less obnoxious. Well, at least till the child gets a little older. But don't worry, she'll still be herself like the writers of the show had her. I'm just adding maturity._


	6. Chapter 6:Interesting Details

**A/N**_: Thanks for all your reviews! They are helpful and encouraging. As all of you guessed, things will be getting very interesting. As we go along, more action will happen along with twists and turns. And also, I've noticed that for some reason, the name of that guy over that group, Cerberus on the outside was erased. So, I'll be putting it in here. Sorry about that!_

**Disclaimer: **_Joss and Greenwalt own the right to Angel and Buffy. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I promise to give them back when done with my fic. _

* * *

**The Turn of the Tide**

**Chapter 6: Interesting Details**

Lindsey woke with a start as a bucket of water was splashed over his sleeping form. The afternoon sunlight shone brightly through the large windows. It did little to improve his mood from the rude awakening.

"Finally, you're awake. You sleep just like the dead," Wesley said dryly as he dropped the bucket to the floor.

The Texan shoved the covers off and leaped towards the English man. He cursed as he went through him, landing painfully on the floor.

"Did we forget something," Wesley asked sarcastically.

Lindsey pushed himself off the floor. As a matter of fact, he did forget that one tiny detail of Wesley being a ghost. Trying to make up for his embarrassment, Lindsey went on the defensive.

"You're lucky I don't perform an exorcism. Why the cold water?"

"I tried more traditional methods, but you're not an easy person to wake. Besides, it was amusing to see that look on your face," Wesley replied.

"Yeah? Well, don't do it again," Lindsey threatened as he stood up and stretched.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my ghostly shoes."

Lindsey snorted as he walked to the bathroom. While Lindsey took care of business, Wesley went back to the living room, getting things in order. After hearing the full story on what happened to Lindsey and the mysterious circumstances of his release from hell, the young watcher began to do what he did best. Research.

Since he had those books that would show you references that you utter, you would think that something would have been found. He looked up prophecies that involved Angel, demons, and even references of those who were allowed to leave hell. There were very few who were allowed to leave.

Eventually, when the sun began to rise, Wes found a short reference to the ancients. These were demons who ruled the world and nations. From what Wes could gather, it was during the time that Illyria dominated most of the earth.

But sadly, it was only a short reference since nobody kept records in those days. Wolfram and Hart wasn't exactly the evil power then.

Wesley still found the reference helpful. For in it, it mentioned a demon entity that was enemies with Illyria. Of course, he didn't really put a chink in her plans, but he did cause some trouble.

The demon was one of actually many. It consumed souls for power. Eventually, he disappeared. Rumor had it that he became the Keeper of lost souls.

This tiny reference led him back to prophecies of the end days. In the scrolls, it for told of the Keeper who would either bring about the army of darkness and destroy the human world, or he would be defeated, releasing a fourth of hell's condemned souls. Either way, it would cause the current stalled out Apocalypse to rise back up. End of days was near.

Wesley felt that the Keeper was defeated, causing a chain reaction. He didn't know all the details, but he was sure of one thing. He needed to get in contact with Angel and warn him. Sure, he had the visions, but he needed details on what to expect.

Lindsey walked into the living room, showered and feeling better. He noticed books lying all around the sitting ghost. Even in death, the English man was cracking the books, trying to save the world.

"So, I told you everything I know. Thanks for letting me crash here, but I think it's time for me to be on my way," Lindsey said as he grabbed a granola bar off the counter. It was old and wasn't a lunch he wanted, but it was better than nothing.

"Actually, you will be staying here."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I rather live alone if its all the same to you," Lindsey replied as he took a big bite out of his small lunch.

"I wasn't inviting you. I was telling you. You will stay here and assist me with research," Wesley said as he flipped through the pages of another book.

Lindsey paused. "Excuse me, but I don't take orders from dead people any more. I just wind up in hell when I do."

Wesley sighed as he tore his eyes away from the book. "Do you really think I'm going to let a vengeful person like yourself leave? I can't allow you to bring harm to my family."

"Hey, I'm not going near that dead Bastard! All I want to do is," Lindsey stopped when he saw that Wesley wasn't buying it. "How did you know?"

"Please, I'm dead, not stupid. Looking at your track record, any person with with a functional brain would say that you would go and do something stupid as to go after Angel. You're not exactly big on learning your lessons... Plus you talk in your sleep."

Lindsey sighed as he finished eating his meager meal. "Can't blame me if I'm a little upset that your high and mighty Angel is a lire and a traitor."

"All of us have lied and betrayed those around us at one point in our lives. You just have to ask yourself one question. Will you pick up the pieces and look beyond your selfish needs to actually do something right?"

Lindsey looked hard at the ghost. "You sound as if you've been down that road."

Wesley turned his attention back to his books. "As a matter of fact, I have. I've been both the traitor and the betrayed."

The Texan watched as Wesley focused on the books. He had heard the story on how Angel's son was taken by Wesley. Everybody in the demon world heard different versions. Either way, whatever happened afterward, it seemed that Angel had forgiven Wesley while Wesley forgave his friends for deserting him.

"There's some canned food in the cubbards. I found them in the other apartments, deserted. Some even left frozen food behind, so you should have enough to live on for at least two months."

"Looks like you thought of everything," Lindsey retorted as he snooped through the cupboards.

"One has to be prepared when keeping people such as yourself prisaner," Wesley replied.

Lindsey grabbed himself a can of peaches and a can opener. It should have creep-ed him out that he was being held against his will, but it didn't. Compared to hell, this was a vacation in Hawaii. Besides, it would only be a matter of time before he finds a way to escape. Hell, maybe he'll gain the ex-watchers trust by playing it nice.

"So, guess I'm the Cordelia to your Phantom Dennis," Lindsey said lightly as he began to eat the preserved peaches, remembering a file on the seer's relationship with the ghost entity living in her apartment.

"Except without the friendliness. If you do try to escape, you'll face the consequences," Wesley replied as he heard the young man sit beside him.

"Here. Look up 'Demonic prophecies on the Apocalypses'," replied Wesley while handing him a book.

"Uh, why?"

"Because, whatever happened last night has set things in motion. I want to know every detail on what is going on. Several different Demonic texts speak about the end of days... Lives depends on it," said Wesley as he also gave him a note pad and a pencil.

Lindsey opened the book, finding the pages blank. "Hey, this has-"

"Tell it that you want to read the ancient scrolls on Demonic Prophecies on the Apocalypses' translated into English."

Lindsey shook his head as he closed the book and told the book what he wanted. He briefly felt foolish as he did this.

He reopened the book and gasped. There was a table of contents of vital points of all the scrolls written on the thousands of Demonic prophecies and humans alike. It even included some reference guides to numerous books written on the subject.

"Where did you get these?"

"The literature was a gift to me when I agreed to work for Wolfram and Hart," Wesley replied.

"Huh... We just used books from the black market," said Lindsey.

"These were new special items that they just started to use. They have come in handy, but I have found out that they can't show us everything."

Lindsey felt some excitement as he began to read. The books would be a great help in aiding in his escape. It wouldn't take long for him to find out what ingredients to use for an exorcism or something worse for the unfriendly ghost. And then, he could find a way to cause Angel some more grief with the enchanted books. But for now, he'll be patient and play the willing prisoner.

**A**

Buffy grumbled as she carried several volumes of old musty books toward Giles office. It took about thirty minutes to find all the books Giles wanted. The smell of dust and decaying pages of one hundred year old books brought back fond memories of Sunnydell and the all night study sessions with the old gang.

The young woman managed to open one of the double doors and enter the hall. She quickened her pace, eager to put the heavy load of books down. When reaching Giles office door, the slayer sighed with relief. She kicked the door hard enough to catch the occupents attention inside.

Faith opened the door, quickly grabbing half of the load. Buffy gave the brunette a thankful nod before plopping her half on Giles desk. Andrew quickly stood up, offering his chair to her. Buffy thanked him and sat down, waiting patiently for Giles to get off the phone.

"Yes..... We won't make any moves until you arrive. And Xander, thank you. Good-bye."

After Giles hung up, Buffy began her line of questioning.

"So is everybody coming?"

"Yes. Willow and Kennedy will be getting on the plane. They of course will be bringing company with them. As for Xander, he will be joining us in a few days."

Buffy nodded, thinking about her friend. She knew that this would be hard for Xander to come back and help them. She felt a bit guilty, knowing that Xander's sabbatical was interrupted by yet another apocalyptic battle on the horizon.

"How is Xan the man," Faith asked nonchalantly. Buffy kept her tongue in check, knowing that Faith wasn't the 'show your feelings' kind of girl. Not unless it dealt with violence.

"Xander is as well as can be expected. I think Africa has done him a lot of good."

"Was he..... fine with coming back," Buffy asked hesitantly.

Giles paused before answering. "He wasn't thrilled that there could be another threat to the world, but he seemed.... ready to help."

Buffy frowned, not entirely convinced. But knowing Xander for all these years has taught her one thing. Xander was loyal to his friends and family. She knew he was coming for her, always feeling like he had to be her knight in shining armor. And sometimes, he was just that.

"I see that you managed to find the books," Giles commented as he rummaged through the thick volumes. "This will be a nice start."

"A nice start," Buffy repeated. She should have known there would be more.

Giles eyes twinkled. "I'll be starting up another list for you once we go over some new details that has occurred."

Giles gave Faith a nod, letting her have the floor. The bored look she had quickly dissapaited as she began to go over her Slayer vision once more.

_**Flash back**_

_"Ouch! Faith, don't hit so hard," Andrew whined as he backed away from the punching bag. Faith smirked._

_"Don't be such a wuss, short stuff. I hardly put any effort into that one at all."_

_Faith heard the young geek mumble something about Slayer strength and brain power was better than muscles power. She stifled the urge to taunt the blond watcher, showing how far she's come since the old Sunnydell days. Instead, she promised to tone it down..... just a little bit._

_Both remained silent as Faith punched the bag, careful not to cause Andrew any more so called injuries. Course Faith knew that the silence would be gone soon. Andrew had a bad habit of trying to act all wise in the watcher department, giving her instructions on things and techniques she already knew. _

_But the annoying chatter wasn't there. After working up a sweat, Faith stoped to go grab herself a water bottle from the cooler. After taking a few swallows, she began to feel a tiny twitter of concern. Andrew's silence was starting to be creepy._

_"You're quiet today. What's got you.... Andrew?"_

_Faith turned around, surprised to find herself alone. The training room was empty, save for her. _

_"Where the hell did the hobbit go?" Faith voiced aloud, using the nickname Andrew hated the most. _

_"He went where all the others have gone."_

_The tough brunette whipped around, poised to strike. Her muscles relaxed, do to shock. She never expected to see him here. _

_"Wesley?"_

_The watchers' mouth slightly twitched in amusement. But the movement was lost to Faith, do to Wesleys' appearance. His clothes were torn and bloody, showing severe cuts and ripped flesh among dark bruises. His 'I'm-a-victim-from-a-Jason-flick' look moved Faith's emotions._

_"Oh my God, Wes. Here, let me help you."_

_When she reached for his arm, her hand went right through him. Faith's face paled as she took a step back. She wandered if this was another of Willow's students magic spells gone awry again. _

_"No hope hope for the living," Wesley continued as if she wasn't there._

_"Wesley...."_

_"No hope for the dead."_

_"Wesley," Faith tried again._

_Wesley finally looked at her, his face pale as a ghosts. "No hope for you."_

_The building began to shake as if an earthquake was happening. The walls began to crack as pieces of the ceiling came crashing down. There was no where to run, no where to hide. The exits were totally destroyed, blocking her escape. The Slayer felt totally helpless._

_As the building came crashing down around her, Faith screamed and curled into a defensive ball. She waited for death to claim her at long last. _

_But nothing touched her. When she worked up the nerve to look around, Faith found herself unharmed. The building was destroyed and laid in large piles of rubble around her, but she amazingly was left alive. Still standing so to speak. And alone._

_Standing up, Faith began calling out for help._

_"Hey! Is anybody there? Somebody! Talk to me! Andrew? Buffy? Wesley?"_

_All was quiet. A hot, stinging wind howled around her, blowing some of the dust of the demolished building up in her eyes. Deciding that just standing around for help wasn't going to do any good, the brunette decided to take matters into her own hands. _

_It took some hard work, but eventually she made it on top of the hill of debris. When she did, she suddenly wished she didn't._

_The sky was filled with smoke as the city burned. Rome in all her glory, was finished. The countless bodies_ _that floated in the water that filled the streets were well above the hundreds. The shock crippled her, getting her down to her knees. _

_"What happened?"_

_"The apocalypse." _

_Faith didn't turn to see who was speaking to her. She didn't want to. The gory sight that Wesley displayed before the building collapsed was burned into her brain. _

_"Another one? I thought Giles was always on top of that?"_

_"He didn't see it because we're already in the middle of it."_

_"If there was a apocalypse going on, I would sure as hell know," Faith spat out bitterly._

_The sound of Wesley chuckling sent a shiver down her spine. _

_"That's what the rest of us in Las Angeles thought. We thought we could end it, take down the Black Thorn to cause a chink in the Senior Partners plans. Sure, we killed those members, some of us dying in the process. But in the end, we angered the eternal Senior Partners. The result was this.__"_

_Faith looked up beside her. "You mean, what the news say-"_

_"Is all lies."_

_Faith looked down at her hands. She couldn't believe it. She wandered if Angel was one of the casualties._

_"And Angel, Gunn, the rest?"_

_"I'm dead of course. Gunn is... well... gone. Angel, Spike-"_

_"Spike?! Wes, he's been dead."_

_"Oh come on, slayer!! I've always been dead," came a different voice._

_Faith stood up, looking where Wesley was supposed to be._

_"I'm just not dust anymore. Not that you care. What you should worry about is what will happen when hell spreads."_

_The ground shook again as another earth quake took place. A roar soon followed it while the earth shook. But it wasn't an earthquake like Faith first thought. It was a massive army._

_"You see them? They're ushering in hell on earth. Angel and I can't fight them by ourselves. We need you, Buffy, everyone to come to L.A.!"_

_"Spike-"_

_The roar was louder. Spike pointed toward the eastern horizon. The city of Las Angeles was there, burning. _

_"It's all my fault."_

_Faith jumped as Angel appeared beside her. "What the hell?! You people keep popping up like daises!! Don't do that, Jeez!"_

_"Shut up and listen, Faith," Angel said calmly. Faith closed her mouth, totally focused on the only one who truly helped her change._

_"I made some bad decisions, but I still survived. But now, I'm living in a city under seige. Once the magical shield that's preventing the hell from spreading is broken, the ones from the pit will gather the armies from all the corners from the earth."_

_"And destroy mankind," said another voice. It was Cordelia. Faith was suddenly expecting Elvis himself to appear since it was dead people talking to her._

_"When," asked Faith._

_"Soon," both spoke unanimously. Spike and Wesley joined the champion and Seer._

_"Soon? Do you people always have to be so cryptic?"_

_"So the question is, will you stand with us?," Spike asked_.

_"Yes. I promise," Faith vowed urgently. The ground shook as screams came from the heavens above._

_"You better hurry, Faith. One seal of Doom has already been opened ," Angel cautioned._

_Then, they were gone. The earth was filled with darkness, swallowing all humanity in it. _

_END OF DREAM FLASH BACK_

Everyone was quiet after Faith finished with her tell of doom. There was nothing to say. To say anything would seem hallow. The apocalypse was here, now. The threat that would end there lives hung over them like a dark, heavy cloud, waiting to rain blood.

Buffy was the one who broke the silence.

"It all fits together."

Her startling comment drew her some strange stares. She continued.

"My dream showed me what has happened, and a warning of what is to come. Faith's continued where my dream left off, both showing the future and showing that Spike could be back. Hell, maybe even Cordelia came back as well. Don't you see?"

"Buffy," Andrew began, but was stopped by a well earned punch from Faith in the arm.

"If this is it, the thing that is going to destroy us once and for all, then the PTB that Angel works for will be pulling all resources together. Spike, Cordy, and us."

"You're right," Giles replied quietly.

"But this whole Apocalypse nowish thing seems a little too unbelievable! Wouldn't we have noticed-" Andrew argued before being cut off by Giles.

"No, it is believable. For the past year, the number of the supernatural occurrences has tripled. Perhaps...." Giles didn't finish as a sertain part of Faith's conversation with Angel in her vision, dawned on him. His face paled as his eyes grew bright.

"Oh, dear God!"

"What," Buffy asked leaning forward, her hands clenched into fists.

"The Seven Seals of Doom..... Let's hope that it isn't true!"

"Hope what isn't true? Giles, you're not making any sense," Buffy said as she pounded her fist on the desk.

"I will soon enough. But I have to make sure first that I'm right! Andrew.... I want you to go to this address and ask for Madam Adriana. Tell her that Rupert would like to barrow all of her ancient texts on the signs and wanders of the end of the age. When you're done there, go directly to my home."

Andrew took the slip of paper, looking frightened. "But what if the-"

"Andrew, I assure you that earth will not be destroyed in the next thirty minutes! Now go, immediately!"

Andrew quickly left, leaving the two Slayers behind with a trembling watcher. It wasn't everyday that Rupert Giles lost his cool. And frankly, it scared both of the young women. When all was not well in Giles world, then you know that something bad was coming. Well, that and the dreams.

"Ladies, let's take these books to my house. I'm afraid we're not going to get any sleep tonight, so we might as well be some where comfortable. But first, Faith, call Tina and tell her that the business is closing early today and will not be opened for the rest of the week. Tell her to not panic, that we will give the details later to the rest of the Slayers when we're ready. Until then, proceed on schedule with the nightly patrols."

Neither of the women complained about loading the books or closing up shop. Instead, they obeyed quietly and quickly. Though Giles assured Andrew that the earth would still be here before he returns, the urgency in their dreams and Giles tone showed that time indeed was short.

**A**

12:35 p.m

Las Angeles

"You know, I enjoy my life as a vampire. But it sure does have its bloody set backs!" Spike muttered as he stared at the Hyperion glass doors that showed a bright but so not nice afternoon in Las Angeles.

"Are you finally bored of pestering me, vampire?"

Spike sighed. "No. It's actually allot of fun, love. But my nature calls for some blood and violence... Or a nice bottle of hooch."

"Blood and violence? Do you wish for me to beat you again in our little training sessions?"

Spike snorted as the demon-ness unknowingly pricked at his male pride. "Hey, I let you beat me to a bloody pulp for your own benefit."

Illyria's face held a look of pride as she watched Spike fidget. "Why can you not admit that you are inferior to me in the skills of battle?"

"Because, your highness, I'm not your inferior. I just don't want to be surrounded by two, boring, brooding demons. You see, I'm doing you a favor."

"I see. By acting like a court jester."

Spike growled, showing a little bit of fang.

"Knock it off, both of you. We have some work to do," Angel ordered as he walked out of his office. The pained look in his eye showed that another vision had occured.

"Finally!! Talking to Queen Broody was beginning to remind me of my talks with you, Grand-dad."

It was Angel's turn to show a little fang.

"What did your vision reveal," Illyria asked.

"In the next few days, some kind of demon cult will be performing a spell at the main campus at the UCLA."

Spike sighed. "Why can't one of those handy visions of yours take place in a liquor store."

Angel ignored him as he layed some pages out from his sketch pad.

"The cult members themselves were vague. They felt more like the background characters. The vision seemed more focused on the spot where they were performing the spell. They painted these symbols on the ground."

Angel's sketches of the symbols were strange. A large bold triangle covered the page with a smaller upside triangle within it. It briefly reminded Spike of the triangles in the old Zelda game he got hooked on, courtesy of the Harris kid. The triforce was the name. The the three symbols at each point caught the eye with its Egyptian style charm. There were three wavy lines at the bottom left point. On the right point was a small but detailed symbol that represented fire. Then the third symbol at the top point was simple, nothing more than a circle.

"Not much of a imagintive bunch, are they?"

"Out of these symbols, only one I recognise," Angel said as he pointed at the symbol of fire. The same one that was used by the beast to start the reign of fire over a year ago.

"Did they have the cave man drawing here on their clothes?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. It was almost like they were out of focus. Like I said, they were not the point. This right here is. Whatever spell or sacrifice they're performing is going to call something out of the ground. Like.. Sending some kind of flare. I don't know how to explain it any further than that. I just know that if we don't stop this, our job is going to get harder than it already is."

"Really? Cause I thought the whole releasing the Senior Partners wrath on the city was a walk in the park!"

"Hey! You were-"

"I've seen these symbols together like this before," Illyria commented, stopping the feud dead in its tracks.

"You sure?"

Illyria nodded. "Yes. I remember it very well. This symbol was very popular with my kind, the first true demons."

Angel and Spike shared a look as Illyria touched the sketch with almost a loving hand. Her eyes looked as if she was in another world, filled with fond memories. Unfortunately, those memories would not be a fond memory for the human race.

"So are you going to share with us, Blue?"

Illyria shook herself out of her dark thoughts. Her eyes hardened as she began to tell them what she knew.

"Among my race and the other noble races of demon kind, a prophecy is passed down from generation to generation. It is no secret that human kind is hated by the under world. You who resemble your creator, loved and cherished so much that you were given dominion over this planet. The planet that we ruled first!!"

"Yeah, yeah. We know that you hate humans, blah, blah, blah. Now get to the juicy bit," Spike interrupted, ignoring Angel telling him to shut-up.

"Bite your tongue!!.... This symbol was fore told as the symbol of death and pestilence for your kindred race. It was said that when the time has come when man's greedy, dark hearts reach their peak, the seven seals of doom will begin to open."

Angel sat down, his face briefly showing his age. Spike chose not to make any comments as he thought about the recent events with Cordelia's return. She came and told him that hope was still there, even though everything was beginning to fall apart. But did hse know about the seals of doom? Spike looked at the clock on the wall. Sunset couldn't come fast enough.

"Is that all you know?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The prophecy was never clear how or when this would happen. But you must know, that this will come to past, rather you like it or not. This apocalypse will not stop till all mankind is swallowed in the coming darkness."

"Heh. It's not like we haven't heard that before. If there truly was no hope, then Angel wouldn't be having these little warnings from those pesky Powers."

Illyria smirked, though there was a sadness in her wide blue eyes. "We shall see, jester. We shall see."

"So, what's the plan?"

Spike watched Angel expectantly. The dark haired vampire seemed deep in thought. His eyes worried but filled with a peaceful calm.

"First, we'll stop this sacrifice and others that will be popping up. Until we know the whole picture, we have to try to save this city and help the defenseless. Tonight, you and I will be paying a visit to the college. Who knows, we may learn something." Angel replied with a wry smile. Spike hoped it would be Illyria instead since he did have an appointment to check on Cordelia.

"What time will that be?" Spiek asked casually.

"As soon as the sun sets. I want to get to know the grounds before we stop the ritual in the next two days."

Spike scowled. This whole pretending that Cordelia hadn't came back to help them was beginning to get on his nerves. Why he had to keep her resurrection a secret seemed very stupid. Why not just come together immediately so they could take care of this hell on earth problem sooner?

"Is there a problem?" Angel asked irritably.

Spike hid his irritation with himself as he played the part of the lazy hero. Again!

"Besides my schedule for the evening being interupted? Nope. Let's make it quick. I do have a life other than you two."

Angel shook his head as he began gathering books. Illyria looked at Angel, waiting patiently. But when he gave her no orders, the demon-ness took it upon herself to offer her services.

"I can be of use to you in your mission tonoight."

"Actually, this is just a little bit of scouting Spike and I will be doing. But I do have something I would like for you to do."

Illyria cocked her head as Angel began to explain her new duty.

**A**

Cordelia grumbled as she looked down at her clothes that a certain Druid ordered through some unknown people. Of course, what did she expect? Las Angeles was under siege by all evil things. Finding fashionable clothes was like trying to win the lottery. The brunette sighed as she rolled up the the old jean legs. She then proceeded to roll up the sleeves of the one size too large t-shirt. On the front sported a picture of Freddy Kruger. Not comforting at all.

"Well, Dennis. What do you think of my new ansomble?"

The fuzzy ecstatic feeling around her showed Dennis's humerus mood. "Humph! Glad somebodies getting a kick out of this. Who knew that me, Cordelia Chase would stoop to wearing the Freddy fan club shirt. Ugh! Seriously, when all of this is over, I'm going to the nearest working mall, then a spa."

Cordy grabbed the brush that the boy brought and began to brush her shoulder length hair. The motion was usually a sign of her irritation. It was a time when she could sit down and brood while making herself even more beautiful.

Drake has been in her room for a long time now. Not a peep or sign of him being alive in there. Normally, she would have kicked him out of there, but the thought of pestering this Druid seemed a tad bit on the dangerous side. He did tell her not to interrupt his meditation time. But if he didn't hurry soon, her bladder would not be able to hold any longer. She again wished that her room with a view had come with two bathrooms.

Her stomach growled loudly, showing another distressing sign. The brunette rubbed her stomach soothingly as she looked a the two bags of items with apprehension. Her cooking skills were what the average person would call' dangerous. And with the mess in her once, beautiful apartment, well, cooking might be too dangerous for someone such as her.

But thankfully, as he always did in the past, Dennis saved the day. He opened one of the can of mixed fuit, grabbed some beef jerky and a bag of chips and served Cordelia. She smiled as he opened a bottle of water that was also delivered. Though it wasn't a four star meal, Cordelia ate with total cheerfulness.

When done, the seer sat back and smiled. "Thanks, Dennis. I needed that. Reminds me of the good old days."

A note sticky pad floated in front of her. Cordelia smiled wistfully as she read it.

_"Yes. I miss those days when we first were getting to know each other._

"Those were fun.... and strange. Having someone you can't see treating you like the queen of the Nile were fun times. But now..... Pampering days are over. Dennis... the big battle is coming. Everything the powers showed me is so.... so horrible. I didn't get the whole picture, since the number one rule is free will. But from what I did see, life is going to be even more dangerous. Surviving is going to be near impossible."

Dennis touched her cheek, the eletric impulse not scaring her in the least. She smiled, though her heart wsn't fully in it. Dennis could tell her thoughts were now on a certain vampire, and his name wasn't Spike.

The door to her bedroom opened. Cordelia quickly stood up, rushing forward to go use her bathroom. She didn't even notice Drake as she quickly passed him. The Druid took no offense as he went to gather his new clothes and food. Dennis still didn't like the Druid, but decided to not sho his dislike too much. After all, he did help save Cordelia's life down in that hell hole.

Cordelia soon appeared back, looking less anxious.

"So, done with your Druid thingy?"

"Not quite. This will take many days to reach my previous strength. But as for today, I am. I'm sorry for the inconvenience for you. Next time I'll go somewhere else for my rejuvenation."

"Right." Cordelia said slowly, ndding her head. She really didn't get the point or his meditation thingy. But from the looks of things, he was looking better. The wrinkles and bags under his eyes were less noticeable now, his hair looking more healthy.

"Excuse me while I go and change clothes. It will actually be a relief to get out of these rags, both for you and me."

The Druid swept out of the room to change leaving Cordelia alone with her thoughts. She looked around the living room, and winced. Angel, Spike, and little miss hate-humanity literally destroyed her once stylish, gorgeous, comfortable apartment. The fireplace was demolished, the ceiling where the demon keepers grew left large holes. She could see the apartment above her where she was sitting on her surprisingly, untouched couch.

"That's the last time I have a bunch of demons over. How am I ever going to live in this... this homeless person place! I'm beginning to think that Spike was right. Living here is going to be dangerous and crappy!.... Oh, don't get upset Dennis, I would take you with me. Only problem is that renting apartments are no longer done. I guess I'll just have to clean... up. Yeah! A little spring cleaning would get this place back in shape no time!"

Cordelia tried to smile as she gave herself her pet talk. But the junk she picked up, the more she wanted to cry.

Drake finally came out smiling as he dried his face with a towel. Cordelia smiled, noticing the shave. But the druid noticed her unshod tears, and quickly asked what was the matter. Cordelia waved it off, claiming that she had some dust in her eyes.

"So, is the shower working?"

"Yes. Though I have to admit that I used a small spell. Don't worry, there was no black magic involved. Now go, relax. Do not worry about cleaning the place up."

"I can't! This place is totally ruined! Living here will be too-"

"Do not argue, Cordelia. We will discuss options when the vampire returns."

"Vampire?" Cordelia asked cautiously. Drake smiled, causing Cordelia to smile as well. Without his raggy beard, the Druid actually looked good. Who knew such a strong chin and handsome face was underneath all of that grey and matted mess.

"I believe Spike mentioned that he would be dropping by to make sure that you are in good health."

"Wow. Never thought I would hear Spike being concerned over me. That's..... freaky. Well, groceries are in the kitchen on the counter."

Drake immediately went to the kitchen, and began to gather a simple lunch. While the seer went to freshen up, it gave him time think. All that meditating to gather back his strength took up all thinking time on his part. His first problem to tackle would be to convince the vampire that he was truly on their side. The second would be go find a safe place for Cordelia. Of course getting her to leave without the ghost was not going to happen. Which led to problem number three. To remove a ghost and place him to another establishment. That would take alot of power.

Drake quietly ate his lunch as he thought over possibilities on the combination of spells to safely transport the ghost. But his thought quickly turned to the most pressing matter. The apocalypse. The dome that his order had cast over the Las Angeles area will not hold forever. He needed to get to his order and speak to them. For he feared what would be coming. Old prophecies came to mind. Now would be the time for several to be fulfilled. The question was how to stop them?

Drake sighed, feeling every bit of his old age. He needed help. There was so many places he needed to be, and people to talk to that it would be impossible to accomplish anything. He needed time to help Cordelia learn how to control and use her powers. This last time would have killed her if the others had not killed the Keeper in time. She needed discipline, and her protectors. Angel and Spike needed her as much as she needed them. And time was growing short. He needed to get a message to his order to call the Slayers for help. But how could he do that when Cordelia was in desperate need of teaching and protection?

The druid got up, finished with his meal. He began looking over the place. He thought that maybe he could fix the entire apartment, making it as it once were. But that would be impossible. He wasn't at his old strength yet, and by the time he would be would be when all hell brakes loose over the earth. Too bad. For he aw that sad look in the young woman's eye, how the wreckage of her home truly disturbed her.

"Well, my ghostly friend, I have a question for you. This place is not a safe place any longer. Not for Cordelia, and not for you."

Dennis didn't respond.

"Maybe, after I discuss it over with Cordelia and the vampire, we can find a place where she can be safe. And maybe, if you will trust me, transport you with her."

A sticky note floated over, sticking the the elderly man's head. He peeled it off, chuckling as he read it.

"Impossible? My dear boy, nothing is truly impossible! Your dear Cordelia is a testament to that fact. Join the meeting tonight, then give me your decision when I say my piece."

Another note appeared.

_'Alright**, old man**, it's a deal. But whatever the outcome is, Cordelia has to live.'_

"That we can both agree on." Drake replied.

**A**

**6:41**

**Las Angeles**

"Let's go, pops! Come on, the sun's down and we're burning day.. uh... moonlight."

Angel grumbled as Spike kept heckling him. At times like these, and there was a lot, Angle honestly thought Spike was completely psychotic. One minute, griping about having some mysterious appointment after sunset, the next he's rushing to go scouting with him. Angel. The one vampire he hates the most.... Well, except for the Immortal one. They shared a common dislike of him.

If Angel didn't know any better, he'd say that Spike had a date. Of course, that was ridiculas since the fake blond spent his time mooning over _his _ex-girlfriend. Maybe their was a hidden liquor store that had some liquor left in it that he wanted to get to. Either way, Angel figured that Spike had a double personality.

"Remember the address, Illyria. I want a full report tomorrow." Angel ordered as he slipped on a black trench coat. Illyria gave gave him one of her usual scowls when he told her to do something she disliked.

"You are the leader. I shall obey. Even if it is a waste of my talents."

Angel didn't have time to smooth over ruffled feathers, Spike was already threatening to hot wire his car if he didn't move his dead ass.

Quicker than the human eye can catch, Angel ran out of the back doors, through the back garden, the to the alley. Spike sat there with the usual sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Took you long enough, grand-dad. Guess I'd be like that to if I was as old as-"

"Can it, Willy." Angel retorted, purposely using his personal shortened version of Spike's human name. The vampire growled, crossing his arms in a childish way.

The drive was hectic as always. Avoiding pedestrians that were stupid enough to walk the streets at night. Avoiding one of the demon motorcycle gangs. Making sure not to drive into the sink hole that was caused by the dragon Angel had tamed. He would've preferred to ride the dragon to avoid the usual chaos in the streets, but he didn't want to bring in the dragon just yet. If the demon religious cult spotted the giant lizard, then they might get frightened off and go perform the ritual else where. No. He wanted the sneak attack. And that meant casing the colledge and memorizing its layout. Know your enemy and all that crap.

"We're here." Angel said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh really, Sherlock? I wouldn't have guessed it." Spike sarcastically replied. Angel let the remark slide, knowing that the vampire was trying to get Angel to let him go and do whatever he had planned. He news for Spike. It was not going to work!

The two walked in silence. They ignored the usual shouts and noises that now filled Las Angeles city. Instead, they tried to sense the air for any sign of nearby life. Human or demon.

But the colledge so far seemed abandoned. When they reached the doors of the main building, neither sensed anything out of the ordinary.

"I can't believe we're actually going to school. I hate school. I hated it when I was a youngster. Well, except for the Literature ond poems that me old school master taught."

"I used to skip it to go the nearest pubs. Father would get very angry whenever I got caught."

Spike chuckled as the two entered the building.

"What?"

"This college brings back old memories of the Sunnydell high school. Ah, good times!"

"Speak for yourself." Angel replied as he led Spike down the halls.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"No. And yes. I can't explain it, but-"

"The vision feelings are leading you to it, right? The last time you did that got us trapped by those two blokes down at the docks. Fun that was, mate."

Angel ignored Spike as the blond vampire continued with his complaining and insults. But that soon stopped as they entered the cafeteria.

"This is it. This is where the ritual will take place."

Spike looked around, not too impressed. "Hmm. Spooky, if you're into that sort of thing. What are we looking for, peaches?"

"Anything out of the ordinary. Besides, we have to look all around and get to know the area. If we need a quick get away, we need to know where all the exits are."

"Say, what if somebody came up with a drawing of where to go? Wait, that's already invented. It's called a map!" said Spike as he shoved a UCLA welcome map. "It was at the front office, on the desk. Now since we got one, let's get out of here and study that instead."

Angel laid his hand on Spikes shouler, halting his progress. "We can't do that just yet till we..... Do you hear that?"

Spike blinked, as he concentrated. Some shuffling feet was nearby, at the entrance of the lunchroom. Both vampires looked at each other, then quietly stalked toward the door. A whimper was hear as the came closer. Then a high pitched squeal as three foot demon in a black cloak came began to make a run down the hall. Angel and Spike caught up really fast. When reaching the demon, Spike through it against the lockers causing it to squeal.

"Let go! Let go! You're unclean! Unclean Bastards who killl their own kind for sport!"

"That's no way to talk to you captors, now is it?" Spike taunted as his face morphed. Angel morphed as well, giving the demon a scary, vampire grin. The demon's hog like snout quivered, brown slime oozing from its nostrils.

"That's the symbols from my vision." Angel commented as he took in the red embroidered triangle. "Care to enlighten us on what exactly your little religious sect is trying to do?"

"I will tell you nothing!! Kill me if you like, but you cannot stop what is coming." the pig demon squealed as it kicked its little feet in the air.

"Kill? Who said anything about killing, mate? The poof and I like to have a little fun before we eat."

"I think we should start with his fat little fingers. They look tasty." Angel said with a chuckle. His yellow, ocher eyes twinkled as he took one hand and spread the fingers out.

"Ha! To lose my fingers will be a blessed sacrifice to the cause. I will say no more! Grind my bones to dust, skin me alive and make my hide into boots and pants, tear out my tongue and feed it to a slime demon, I don't care. I do not fear death or torture."

Angel and Spike shared another look.

"Let me try another tactic, peaches. Hey, swine boy. Aren't you the Lumber-Clot demon? The relatives of the high and mighty Hogwart demons?"

The pig like demon narrowed its green eyes as it gave a ear piercing shriek.

"The high and mighty?! Bah! Those Hogwarts are nothing compared to the Lumber-Clot race!"

"Yeah, but their cherished snouts are said to be magical. Even more so than yours."

"What?! That's a lie! Everyone knows that our sacred tails are more prized and sacred than their tiny snouts. Why, the Lumber-Clot demon tail is more powerful than the orb of Malus. And... and... Uh-oh. Really, I think you're right. Our tails mean nothing. Nothing, really."

Seconds later....

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! PLEASE, NOT THAT! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! ANYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW, I'LL SQUEAL! JUST DON'T CUT MY TAIL! I'LL BE SHUNNED AND BANISHED FROM MY TRIBE! PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSE!"

"Squeal then!" Spike growled as he urned the crying demon around. Angel kept the blade out, smiling as the demon whimpered.

"What do you want to know!"

"About the sacrifice that will be performed here in two day. I want to know exactly when, why, and what are you sacrificing for." Angel said in a civilized tone. He tapped the blade on his hand, causing another squeal from the small demon.

"Not that! Anything but that! They'll kill me!"

"Who? What cult are you apart of?" Angel asked as he slid the blade along the smooth grey, demon's cheek.

"It's Doomsday! We're a very old sect of a variety of demon races who serve the evil one. The father of lies, the prince of-"

"My bloke here gets really testy when squealers like you beat around the bush." Spike growled.

"Lucifer! We serve him!"

"So what is the sacrifice about?"

The demon began to cry, trembling. Angel told Spike to turn him around so he could have another souvenir for his victims trunk. The demon then began to give more information.

"We're sacrificing to unlock the second seal!"

"Second seal." Angel repeated, looking worried.

"Yes. It is here, where the humans built the lunchroom. This is unholy ground, specifically chosen thousands of years ago to be where the sacrifice of the twin virgins of virtue will open the second seal."

"If this was the second seal, what was the first?" Spike questioned. The demon shook his head, but Spike quickly twisted his tail, causing more information to come pouring out.

"Last night! In a apartment building. It is said that the Keeper was stopped to raise the army, so the second prophecy kicked in as some champions of light opened the seal, releasing a bunch of condemned souls back into this world. Including some nasty demons."

Angel cursed, pacing back and forth.

"That's all I know. Please, let me go. I won't tell a soul! Honest!"

"Where and when are the other seals are going to be opened?" Angel growled.

"THAT'S ALL I KNOW! NOW LET ME GO!"

"You know, I really think that's all this little worthless pig knows. But I bet some of the other cult members may know more."

"Such as the leader," Angel remarked, rubbing his chin. "Where is this cult's lair located?"

"Please! I'll die if I tell you anything further!"

"And you'll die if you don't tell us what we want to know," Spike growled as he twisted the tail again.

"No more!"

Angel sighed as he grabbed the demon from Spike, holding him up in the air again. "Looks like torture will be filling my night. And, I'll start with the tail."

"Noooooo!" the demon squealed. Suddenly, the creature squeaked as a dart pierced his neck. Angel dropped the carcass as it disintegrated.

"What the hell?!"

"Vampire." Spike growled as he pointed to a cloaked figure running off in the distant hall. Both vampires chased after the retreating figure.

"Damn it! We can't let him get away." Angel growled as the quick vampire gave them a run for their money.

The vampire fled the building, running for the parking lot. Angel and Spike split up to go find the undead spy.

The vampire who killed his fellow cult member looked behind him, finding that he lost them. He slowed down, scanning the dark area. His senses could still sense the two old vampires nearby.

He now began to duck behind cars, waiting for any sign of being persued. But Angel and Spike had far more experience in not being seen. The vampire began to lose his nerve, being after all a new comer to the undead life. His sire wasn't around to teach him certain tricks of the trade. Or how to be patient.

His nerves in knots, the vampire lost it and decided to make another run for it. With inhuman speed, he began to run. It was his last move.

Angel sacked the vampire, fighting with the vampire. Spike soon caught up, trying to help Angel control the frightened fledgling. But the tall fledgling fought viciously. He suckered punched Spike, then kicked Angel in the gut, sending him flying toward one of the rusting cars.

"And you call yourself a vampire? More like a tame kitten if you ask me." Spike chuckled as he whiped the blood away from his mouth.

"All shall fall before the army of darkness." the vampire hissed. He jumped when Angel suddenly appeared, twisting his left arm behind his back.

"I've been hearing allot of that lately. Doesn't impress me much." Angel said between clentched teeth. "Maybe you can help us where your little friend couldn't."

"Like hell I am." the vampire growled as he used his free hand to grab a tiny vile. He quickly emptied its contents. Then smiled.

"All shall die!"

With that said, the vampire disintegrated.

"What the?! You did it again!" Spike accused.

"Hey, I didn't do anything! They just..... died."

"Sure. Thanks to your Hero complex."

Angel's face shifted back to his human one. "Not my fault that they had some kind of mojo, suicidal thingy. Besides, I didn't see you stopping him from killing that pig demon or himself!"

"Yeah, that was weird. You don't think they have any more of that stuff to... you know... off themselves? Or us?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. But now, at least we know what we could be facing in two days."

"Good! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to take care of." Spike replied optimistically. He turned around and began to leave with haste, but Angel wasn't going to let him go that easy.

"What is it exactly that's got you so.... eager to leave?"

Spike grimaced, turning around and giving Angel a passive look. "Nothing really. What's it to you?"

Angel shrugged, figuring that he really didn't care. "Actually, I really don't care. But if it involves anything that might get you distracted from the mission, I need to know."

"Still the untrusting one, aren't we?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "That's not what I-"

"You know, I may not be part of the 'champions' group, but I'm not an evil, soulless monster anymore. We're on the same side now."

"I know that, Spike. I was just.... (growls!) Just go. We're done here for the night."

Spike gave a mocking salute, then ran off to Cordelia's apartment in Silver lake . Angel shook his head, deciding it was time to go on patrol. But first, he had to check on his partner, Draco. The dragon should be rested by now, and had plenty of scraps to eat from the junk yards.

**A**

General Vega sat down in the mobile trailer parked inside the camp that was set up outside of the magical dome. His tired eyes looking at the picture of his wife and kids. He traced the picture frame as he thought about the meeting yesterday. The chos and fear that was in the room. Finding out that demons and every other horror was not a myth had taken its tole on most of the armies that was camped out near the dome. And now, to make matters worse, he hears that the 'World Government' was taking over the operation. It was enough to make a man go crazy.

The generals thoughts turned to the leader of the Cerberus group. Mystery and suspense was so deeply entwined with this group that it wasn't even funny. And the leader, Conan, something about him just wasn't quite right. Maybe it was the way he swooped in and over ran everybodies authority. Or maybe it was the way his eyes seemed too sharp, always looking right into your soul. At any point, General Vega was not so easily won over. He preferred action than the words of a stranger.

A knock at the door interrupted General Michael Vega's rare alone time. Putting the picture down, the General called for the visitor to come in. A young marine soldier came in, saluting to promptly. The General stood up and returned the same gesture.

"At ease, soldier. What is it that you want?"

"Sir, Alpha commander Conan wants to see you in his office, sir."

The General grunted as he sat down, not intending to meet with this strange man who now ran this freak show. His dark brown eyes looked hard at the marine.

"Well, marine, I have reports to look over, paper work to sign, and other sh-t that requires my immediate attention. Tell the 'Alph leader' that we'll schedule later."

"Sir, he told me that this was not a request. It's an order, sir."

General Vega leaned back, his irritation growing into anger. He didn't like being ordered around like a dog. But, this Canon was now the leader of this operation. To disobey orders would lead to his dishonorable discharge. Or worse...

"Alright. Let's go, son."

The General followed the soldier through the camp. Along the way, he noticed several large tents set up, along with new equipment, crates, men in black jumpsuits and area cut off by electric fences. The general shook his head, wandering what or who would be put in there. It did not bode well with the General.

They made it through the camp, coming to a isolated large metal trailer. Both men entered, closing the metal door behind them.

The room was filled with strange things. Not counting the many computer gadgets that occupied the space. The only normal ever day things were the large, mahogany desk, two leather chairs, a counter with a liquor cabinet, and the person sitting in the office chair. Canon was sitting behind the desk, (the human) studying a file. He looked up when the marine and General saluted.

Canon smiled as he stood up, bowing from his waist. The two soldiers looked at each other, unsure if they should reciprocate the action.

"At ease, gentlemen. I want to thank you, my young marine, for bringing the General here safely. Your duty is completed. You may leave."

The soldier saluted to both men, then left. General Vega felt a urge to stop the young man, not wanting to go through yet another politition meeting. But even Generals have to brave the long, drawn out meetings such as this. He'll just smile, nod his head and pretend to listen to the man as he sucked up and tried to win his loyalty.

"Please, take a seat General." Canon said pleasantly, though a hint of authority laced his tone.

"Something on your mind, sir?" Vega asked as he sat down in the leather chair to the right.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is." Canon replied. He then proceeded to open the thick file he was reading when the two men had just came in.

"Michael Vega. Born in Washington D.C. Date of birth is July 3, 1953. Parents are Jorge Vega and Sally Miles. Father was the son of immigrants from Puerto Rico. Mother's linage been here since the first Pilgrims on the Mayflower. You yourself are married to Debbie. Maiden name is Edge. You have four kids, three boys and one girl. Your eldest, the daughter, has just been married to a military man, such as yourself. One son in college, Yale, the other two in middle school and Primary."

"All your life has been a struggle. Raised with little money, you've managed to build a grand career in the military armed forces. You rose through the ranks faster than any has in the past thirty years. Now, you have one of prestigious positions that is laced with many responsibilities. Four star General. Recipient of the Silver Star, Medal of Honor, Soldier's medal, the Purple Heart, and several other rewards for your military career. Now, you have been sent here to control the military advances and to come up with the answer why this hell hole opened, and how to stop it."

General Vega arched an eyebrow. "No offense, sir, but what does my life history have to do with this meeting?"

Conan sat the file down, clasping his pale hands together. "Everything. As does every mundane thing in this world. And stop with this sir business! Though I am your superior, I'm part of the same organization as you are."

"So you want me to call you Alpha ccommander?" asked the Genereal with a bored look.

"Heh! Heh! Your indifference would offend any other official in a high position, but not me. I like your brute honesty. But as for the name, Conan behind closed doors, Alpha Commander when out in the public."

"Fine, si...Er... Conan."

"Good. Oh, I have forgotten my manners. Would you care for a drink?" Conan as as he stood up and walked over to his small liquor cabinet.

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself, Michael. Oh, you don't mind if I call you Michael, do you?" Conan asked as he poured himself a drink.

The General forced a smiled as he answered. "I have a feeling that you would do it anyway, even if I refused."

Conan chuckled as he walked back to his chair behind the desk. "True. I rarely not get my way."

"I can see that." The General grunted.

Conan sat his drink down, his blue eyes turning serious. "You know, you and I have allot in common."

The General arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes," Conan replied. "Both of us have seen much death, wars, and famine. You have sacrificed time with your family for your country. I have sacrificed having a family for my organization. We both have lost men in the heat of battle. And, we don't regret the decision we've made. And all of it is because we are willing to do anything for the good of what we believe in."

Conan's eyes seemed distant as he talked. "So many years I served the order. It wasn't till one day when I realized where I belonged, did I truly see what this world had in it. So much death, destruction, addictions. I had to come to a place which side would I be on."

Conan blinked, pausing for a moment. His eyes became alert as he came back from his world of old memories. He took another sip of his drink before continuing.

"Genreal, I see potential when I look at you. I don't need to see all your medals to see what a great leader you are. But you can be more. Michael, I want you as my right hand man."

General Vega opened his mouth in shock. The guy had only been there one day, and already he has decided to promote a man who serves the United States Army! The man must be crazy.

"Sir, I have a four year contract with the United States. I serve this country, not you!"

Conan chuckled. "General, have you already forgotten what I said last night? There are no separate governments, not anymore. And when this war is over, that will be made known."

The General shook his head. He just couldn't admit that all he believed in was a lie. It just wasn't right!

"Oh, come now! At least give me a chance to prove myself. I don't expect you to give up your important job. At least listen to what I have to say."

The General remained quiet.

"My organization is a well run oil machine. We're what you would call the clean up crew. We do what nobody wants to do. When hell threatens this world, we step up and give them a reason to go run crying home. But, there is a flaw. I need someone I can count on if I should die any time soon. I need someone who will do whatever it takes to get this job done. Sure, I have one or two canidates who would be good for this job, but their youth and temperament still over runs their good judgment. You, on the other hand, have experience with leading men and women to combat. You've seen the world, and know the sad truth of all of our natures. Your only flaw is that you are new to the supernatural. But that can be fixed."

Conan leaned back, more relaxed as he went on. "Tomorrow, you will going with me and some of my scouts on a little side mission. It will be dangerous, and probably shocking to you. But if you are to face what is to come, you must get your feet wet in the muck of the supernatural."

"Do I have a choice?"

"The mission, no. That is an order. But as for being promoted to my lieutenant commander, yes. I'm not a dictator."

The General sighed as his mind tried to wrap around all he heard. It was unheard of a leader promoting a person they just barely met. But, if he at least allowed this man a chance to show him the ropes, then maybe he will get to see what really could be going on. It was a risk, but a risk he needed to take.

"I have a question."

"Fire away." Conan said with open arms.

"Why me?"

"Like I said before, you and I are allot alike. Watching you and reading your profile has made an impression with me. Who better to trust than a man cut from the same cloth?"

"What time do we leave?"

Conan grinned, showing his perfect teeth. "0500 hours. So go get some sleep, Michael. You're going to need it."

General Vega stood up and saluted. This time, the Alpha Commander saluted back. As the General left, Conan said on last thing.

"Michael, I know that I do not have your trust or your respect, yet. All I ask is for the chance to. We're both fighting for the same cause."

Conan grinned as the General left. Picking up his glass, he emptied the contents quickly. The wall with the flat screen shifted, revealing a hidden room. A tall woman with red hair came out, looking at her surperio with worry and total commitment.

"Do you think that this road with that man is for the best?"

"Yes. He will make a fine pupil. He's perfect for the job.."

The woman sneered, and quickly turned her face away. Conan smirked.

"Do not be let your feelings get the best of you again, Justine. They have already created much trouble for you in the past. I wouldn't want to turn you out when you so desperately wanted in with us."

Justine looked at her Superior with hurt eyes. She quickly put on a mask of indifference, hiding her vulnerable insecurities. Conan grinned.

"That's my girl. You have come a long ways since the beginning of your training. Keep it up, and maybe you will get the privilege of fighting for the position I'm offering the General."

Justine nodded, her green eyes shining brightly. "Yes, Alpha Commander. I would appreciate that."

"Yes, I know you would. I just hope you continue with this behaviour when or if you come face to face again with the vampire with a soul, and that ex-watcher."

"I believe I could control myself, Alpha Commander.... Is there anything your want, sir?"

"No. I'll be finishing up here soon. You may go back to your bunker when the next shift comes in five minutes."

Justine bowed from the waist. Conan stood up and did the same. He watched the red head go back to the compartment, the wall sliding back into place. Turning back to the Generals file, he flipped it open to a contract. Taking a silver knife from the drawer, Conan quickly cut the tip of his finger, then squeezed the blood into a tiny glass jar. Then, grabbing a Quill, he dipped it in the blood. He signed all that was needed, leaving certain spaces open. When done, he smiled at his handiwork. All was ready for the General to sign when it came time for joining the group. It was both legally, and magically binding. All who signed were bound by it. And soon, the General would be too.

* * *

**A/N: **_Again, I got caught up with the details that I have to split it up with another chapter. What can I say? I like the talking and the action. Sorry for the long delay, but summer was a busy season for me. And it's about to get busier since this is the last week of summer vacation where I live. Real bummer. Don't forget to Read and review!_


	7. Chapter 7: No Rest for the Righteous

**A/N: **_Thanks everyone! Reviews do very much help in the writing process. Here, have a virtual cookie! It's not real, but...... Wow, that is a downer. Who offers virtual cookies anyways?.... Oh, me! Here, have a whole box full!_

**The Turn of the Tide**

**Chapter 7: No Rest for the Righteous**

Draco almost growled with pleasure as he stretched, his long, black claws splayed out as a cat would do after a long nap. His massive jaws widened as he yawned, the power within them strong enough to crush a SUV. He blinked his orange eyes, another thin membrane covering them, allowing him to see everything scuttling around in the night. A family of rats squealed in terror as they braved the path through the junkyard, close enough for the dragon to lower his massive head and snap them up.

But tonight, he would let them live. His ravenous dragon hunger sated for the time being. He had snatched a lovely cougar who were one of many of wild pets that some of the rich, L.A. millionaires had kept illegally. Then he snacked on some rotting trash in the dumps, drank several gallons of chlorine water from some pools to top off his supper. Dragons after all had amazingly strong stomachs and could live off of metals and the uneatable at months at a time. Though he did need meat protein to keep up his strength.

Shaking his body, his ruby red scales sent sparkles in the near area of the junkyard. Giving a very dragonish smug smile, the large reptile contemplated on another flight around the Las Angeles bubble. Sure, he had plenty of room within the bubble to fly high above the creatures below, unseen. But after awhile, he got board of the same flight routine. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

Draco sighed, sending smoke and sparks from his nostrils. He had hoped that his new master would drop by earlier. Though he needed a rest from the fight with the demon snake, his nature yearned for some violence. And maybe, his master would let him have a little nibble from the strange, ungrateful humans they saved. Man flesh did have its own unique taste. Though he preferred a large cow any day over man flesh and demon meat.

A light breeze touched his armored plated scales. Draco looked eagerly around as he caught the scent of his master. Getting excited, the dragon began to prance back and forth like a eager dog who finally gets to see his master after being cooped up in the house all day. He growled joyfully when his eyes caught the silhouette of the champion. He bounded forward, the metal and trash in the dump falling and trembling around him from his powerful skips.

"Draco! Wait,wait wait!"

Draco roared, the very sound sending demon and mortal creature alike, into hiding. But it wasn't a hungry roar or vicious one at all, but one of excitement.

The Dragon pushed Angel to the ground gently in a dragon way, though in reality it felt like a truck running the poor champ over. Then, he went for the kill.... so to speak. He actually gave Angel a long, slobbery, stinky dragon lick.

"Draco!" Angel growled, but his irritation quickly turned to amusement. Reaching up, he patted the giant beast's snout.

"I suppose you missed me, huh?"

Draco snorted, sending a jet of steam toward the vampire. Lifting his large paw (or claw), Draco allowed the vampire some breathing room, his orange eyes watching as the vampire made a sound of disgust as he touched the drool covering his body.

"Look what you did! How am I going to go on patrol with all this foul drool on me? They'll smell me a mile away!"

The dragon was ignoring the vampires ravings till he hear the word patrol. Draco immediately stilled, crouching so Angel could have a easier way or hooking the homemade saddle. Angel noticed this, grimacing at what he must do.

"I was just coming by to see how you were doing. You... look good. Really. And to make sure you're in tip top shape, I'll leave you to rest."

Angel turned, and began to quickly walk away. But his attempts to flee was fruitless. The dragon leaped over Angel, landing in front of the reluctant vampire. His orange eyes now were bright and sharp. He bent his large head down till both eyes could scrutinize the vampire closely. He grunted, waiting for his master to saddle him.

"Draco, just... relax. I can handle tonight's patrol just fine. Besides, I think I'm getting a bad back from all that riding." Angel said in a pained voice. But the dragon was not fooled. And from the snarl, Angel figured that Draco wasn't going to let him go out alone tonight.

"I'm only thinking of you..... Alright, alright! You can go! But this time, no snapping at the helpless."

Draco sighed happily. He crouched as Angel went to grabbed the saddle from his car's trunk, then begin attaching the contraption to Draco. After finishing, he climbed up on top of the dragon's back, strapping himself in. Then grabbing one of the large spikes that stuck out in front of the saddle, Angel slapped the dragon's shoulder.

Draco grinned as ran forward, then leaped high in the air, his wings splayed out as he caught some wind. Both flew off in the night sky, alert as a bird of prey as they hunted evil.

**A**

Spike knocked on the door, feeling bored. His mind was on a nearby liquor store when Drake answered. Spike saluted.

"Hello, Governor! May I come in and see if the lovely lass is still in one piece?"

The druid smiled, seemingly oblivious to Spike's sarcastic nature. "Why yes, she is doing splendid. Please, do come in."

Spike sauntered in, his eyes swooping over the place. He had to admit, the place made his humble abode look like the Sultans palace. AT least he didn't smell Cordelia's blood in the air. That was a good sign that the druid hadn't decided to sacrifice her, as most druids have a bad tendency to do.

Cordelia was sitting on the couch casually. When spotting Spike, the brunette quickly stood up, running over. Spike grinned, thinking that the lovely woman was pleased to see him. But instead of a hug, he received a slap. Spike stumbled, back, covering his stinging cheek.

"You jerk!!"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!"

A tanned finger poked Spike's hard chest roughly. Spike winced at the sharp jabs.

"You, mister, are very, (jab) very, (jab) late!"

Spike glared at the seething woman, slightly scared of this new side of the ex-cheerleader. "What, do I have to report to you too?!"

Cordelia humphed as she stomped back to the couch. Spike arched his scarred eyebrow, cautiously walking forward.

"For your information, you were supposed to be here by sundown. As you can see, that was over an hour ago. And don't tell me you got caught in traffic, cause the famous Las Angeles traffic these days are pretty much instinct!!"

Spike opened his mouth to put the seer in her place, but then caught the concerned look in her eyes. He smirked, bending down till he was eye level with the young Chase woman.

"You were worried for me, weren't you?"

"Pfft! That would be the day!"

Spike chuckled.

"Fine! I was!.... It's dangerous out ther Spike, even for vampires. Remember, I have two champions to take care of. Even if one of them is you!"

Spike sighed, losing the mirth. He sat beside Cordelia, feeling slightly awkward. After all, he did ty to kill her on numerous occasions back in Sunndale.

"Blame the giant ponce. He was the one who had to check out the next doomsday sight."

Cordelia's forehead wrinkled in puzzlement. "Huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just more end of days talk."

Drake brought a chair from the kitchen over to the sofa. His blue eyes looked sternly at the oblivious vampire. "Exactly what do you mean?"

**A**

"For the love of my sanity, Giles, let us take a break!"

Buffy glared at the watcher, waiting for any sign that Giles was listening. He of course, seemed oblivious to the younger crowd's need. They studied, studied, and studied, and researched, researched, researched for hours now. And they found only more puzzles and riddles to translate. And with all this cramming of knowledge going one, Buffy, Faith, Dawn, and Andrew were on the verge of a mental meltdown. So many references to go over in other languages, then they had to cross reference the meaning with a dozen other books. It made every one of them miserable. Only Giles seemed to have the stamina to continue on.

"Giles!!"

Giles looked up from the book he had his nose in, taking off his glasses. His blue eyes snapped at the Blond as he spoke. "Buffy, we do not have time for games! No breaks till we have a break through!"

Buffy stood up, her eyes bright and alarming. "Like you said earlier, Giles, the world isn't going to end in the next thirty minutes."

Dawn and Faith kept wisely quite as the two squared off with the angry stares. Giles was the one who finally looked away. He rubbed his face, sighing wearily. After a moment, he looked around his living room. The tired and strained faces of what he still considered his children, watched him with eager faces. Giles gently smiled.

"Forgive me. I really wasn't thinking. You're right, Buffy. The apocalypse isn't going to come to a head just yet."

Buffy relaxed, giving a smile of her own. "Yeah, well, the whole end-of-the-world thing can be stressful. Even if it is like the third, fourth, fifth, millionth time for us."

Dawn cautiously raised her hand.

"You have something to add, Dawn?" Giles asked.

"Yup. Does this mean we can have a pee break? Cause if it isn't, I should warn you that I had like three espressos on the way-"

"For heavens sake, go!"

Dawn squealed as she literally ran for one of the bathrooms in Giles old but nice, two story house. Faith followed suit. Andrew looked at his wrist watch, frowning.

"Guys, it's passed four o'clock. As in four a.m.."

"Four a.m.! Giles!!"

"Calm down. It's Saturday, we can sleep in without worrying over school or work. Well, I do have to go to work, as do you, Buffy. But we've done worse back in Sunnydale."

Buffy groaned, laying down on the long, comfortable couch. Besides helping Faith and Andrew with the training center, she had another job with a cafe near the library that Giles worked. Thankfully, her schedule today was from noon to five o'clock. Though she wasn't even sure if she would be able to wake up after this little study session is over.

"Giles, as much as I want to find out what these seals of doom are and the when and how's, skipping sleep is only going to slow us down."

"Don't worry, Buffy. I'm done for now. You and the others may sleep here if you like in the usual rooms. I'll come and wake you about an hour before you have to go to work. Andrew, I want you to help me put these books that we're finished with back in my library. Leave the rest here, and mark our places where we left off."

Andrew grumbled as he began picking up some of the heavy volumes. Giles steadily began to clean, his tired mind on what was learned so far. It wasn't much. At least, what they could understand so far. Several prophecies have been fulfilled, others still hung over their heads. Others were a complete mystery. What he did learn was that they were missing something. Like a jigsaw puzzle, he liked to separate the pieces into distinct piles of importance. When the pieces had been categorized, he would start putting the outside borders together first. These prophecies were like that. And like a jigsaw, if you are missing a piece, all the separating and translating you did would always be incomplete.

Of course, Giles knew that he couldn't be sure yet. There was so much translations and texts to go through that left little time to stop and think. Though he never felt comfortable with blind, dumb luck, Giles desperately hoped that this would happen. Of course, he had been up for over twenty four hours, so taking a long rest could clear the cobwebs from the old thinker. That and a nice relaxing cup of tea.

Pushing yesterdays revelations away, Giles finished the cleaning, offering the young watcher a place to sleep. Andrew groggily declined, mentioning his special bed back at home that helped his back problems. Giles barely heard the excuses as he climbed the stairs slowly, his broad shoulders sagging with each tired step.

SToping at the first door, Giles peeked inside, smiling when seeing Faith fast asleep on her stomach. One foot hung off the bed with a boot barely hanging from the toe. He silently closed the door, then proceeded to check the next one. Dawn was fast asleep on the floor., not even making it to the bed.

Giles grunted as he picked the teenager up. Her mouth hung open as a little dribble of drool dripped down her chin. Suppressing a chuckle, he gently lowered her down to the bed, taking her slip slops off. He then covered her up, and left silently as he had came. Last, but certainly not least, Giles checked on his Slayer, his very first Slayer.

Buffy laid curled up in the middle of the full size bed. A touch of child like innocence brought a slight ache as he watched her. They've been through allot together over the years. Facing demons, heartache, death, and some end of the world scenarios. And through it all, Giles had the priveledgeto watch her grow into this amazing woman. One who has seen far too many hardships in her young life. That innocence she once possessed was almost gone. With the average person, Giles would have pitied them for that. But Buffy was different. She could and would endure, even when there were times it seemed she would utterly break.

Closing the door, Giles left her to dream. Hoping that her dreams held some light and happiness. For light and happiness would become instinct in the days ahead.

**A**

Gwen dodged a grey demon as it spat its venom. Tonight's particular patrol around the block of her building was proving challenging. Apparently, the weird, toothless grey demon she killed two nights ago had a mate, and she was furious. She shocked the thing so many times that it should be smelling charred by now. Instead, the demon grew angrier, charging her as much as possible.

"Come on, let's talk about this." Gwen jeered as the creature swiped at her with its spiked hand. "I'm smaller and faster than you. You don't got a chance with those two fat hooves."

The demons snarled as she snapped her toothless jaws. The venom dripped from her jaws, falling to the ground. It sizzled. Gwen grimaced as she kicked the demon in the stomach. This earned her a deep, throaty chuckle.

Gwen's temper got the best of her. She released another powerful charge, sending the demon-ness flying back twelve feet. Electricity crackled in the palm of Gwen's bare hands.

"Not laughing now, are we!" Gwen said as she ran toward the demon, her hands out stretched as she tried to grab the demon and end the battle.

The demon-ness wrapped her strong limbs around Gwen, allowing the young woman to try her stuff. Laughing, the creature prepared to spit her venom on her new meal, but stopped. Gwen stopped the current of electricity, and cursed as the demon began to topple over. She quickly slipped out of the limp arms, avoiding being pinned to the ground by the demon-ness's dead weight.

A small medieval axe laid buried in the creatures thick skull. Looking around, Gwen tried to find her mysterious savior. Though not out of gratitude.

"Hey! Whoever did this better show yourself!"

Nothing.

"Fine! But for your information, I don't need help. I had this thing covered!"

Grabbing the axe's handle, Gwen tried to pull it out of the skull. But it was stuck tight. Feeling tired and worn out from the patrol, Gwen gave up and began to walk home. Her sharp mind went through lists where that old but expensive piece of mid-evil history, belonged to. Narrowing down lists of people who actually would use one didn't take long. It had to come from Angel's neck of the woods.

"Stupid vampire. Just because I'm a mother now doesn't mean I'm helpless." vented Gwen as she entered the crumbling building.

Gwen didn't want to admit it, but not being able to kill the demon on her own scared her. The mate was easy to dispose of. One fatal zap and it was dead. But this female was much larger and seemed almost invincible. Her hide ws thicker and deflected bullets from the guns she now carried. So when her so-called mysterious 'savior' showed up and killed it with a small ax, Gwen felt her pride in her fighting skills slip down a notch.

Reaching the right floor, Gwen opened the heavy metal door that lead to her very lavish home. The nanny smiled with relief as she rushed forward, checking Gwen for injuries.

"Ada, I'm fine. See, still in one piece," Gwen said as she did a little twirl. Her tight leather suit showed none of the bruises that already began to form on her skin.

"Miss! Don't act as if your hero thing isn't dangerous. I have to make sure that your son has a healthy mother."

Gwen grabbed her only friend's hands, and smiled. "Ada, we've talked about this. In order to survive, I have to make sure that nothing will compromise our location. It's a dangerous world out there now. And somebody has to make sure that my son will live to a ripe old age."

Ada frowned. "Yes, but you do this during the day now as well as the night. I'm worried about you. Ever since you heard the news about the father of Charlie dying, you've been constantly looking for a fight."

Gwen pulled her hands away, walking toward her son's room. Ada walked along side of her, not willing to give up that easily.

"He's already lost one parent, don't make him an orphan."

"Ada, just chill. I'm a big girl who happens to have a talent for frying things. Charles Jr. will not lose me. I'm too stubborn to let that happen."

Gwen opened the door to her son's room, stopping the conversation then and there. The sound of soothing classical music tinkered in the air. Gwen leaned over the white crib, her worries and pain forgotten as soon as she laid her eyes on the little bundle. Lucky for her, her son was a sound sleeper who most of the time slept all through the night. Reaching down, she stroked his light, mocha skin.

Baby Charlie sighed, as if he knew that his protective motherwas back, safe and sound. Gwen still was reeling from actually having what she thought would never happen, a child. Growing up untouchable had killed that hope years ago. Not able to hug her mother without dressing like a eskimo man was heart wrenching. To see that fear in her parents eyes had hardened her, even bringing bitterness of her own little freak show.

Then, she met Angel. Through meeting him, she received her first kiss, and met the first man who really connected with her, even though she did kill him when they first met. And through those hard times, Charles Gunn gave her the most precious gift in the world, her little Charlie man.

Gwen wiped a tear away. The thought of never getting to know Gunn more or having him in her son's lifeaffected her emotionally. It's been years since she felt pain over losing another person, and being alone. It just wasn't fair. But life was hard that way, and cruel. If she could shelter her son from it, she would. But she would have to except that shielding her son from the world would be impossible. As for the mean time, while Las Angeles was under siege, her little man would have to be a hermit and stay indoors. She couldn't lose him too, or take the chance. That's why she hunted day and night. Everything she loved was on the line.

Leaning down,Gwen gently kissed her sons head. Then quietly left him sleeping. Ada was sitting in a chair, reading a book. She looked up at Gwen, her blue eyes worried. Gwen smiled at the middle age woman.

"I'm going to go check out the security videos. Call me when he wakes up."

The nanny nodded, going back to her reading. Gwen quickly went to her secret wall, opening it. Entering her own little house of solitude, Gwen gracefully sat down,and put in the password in the large computer station.

Several screens came to life, showing different images. She quickly looked at the OD video, rewinding it. She stopped when she saw herself and the demon-ness fighting. She tried different angles, trying to see if her cameras caught the person who decided to interrupt her fight. But nothing caught the mysterious saviour. From each angle,the axe seemingly hurled itself at the demon.

"Great. Either somebodies been scoping out my place and knows where every camera is hidden, or that person just was extremely lucky."

Seeing that she wasn't going to see the identity of the intruder in those shots, she decided to go even further. Rewinding further, Gwen decided to go get herself some refreshments. This could take a little while.

**Meanwhile....**

Illyria kept out of sight from the strategically, hidden cameras that accompanied the surrounding area of the complex. Angel was really strict about that rule. Apparently, the human female would most likely take any help from them the wrong way. Illyria still thought that this was a waste of her skills. Being the body guard of this being was most unsatisfactory.

If it was up toiher. she would have went and grabbed the human and her offspring, and take them back to the hotel where the leader wouldn't have to worry about their safety. Of course, she really didn't care what happened to that female or her child. So waht if the tiny creature was linked to the brave warrior, Charles Gunn. It really was no concern to her what happened to them. What they needed to focus on was these prophecies of the doom that was coming.

Sitting stock still, Illyria watched as a demon scurried across the area, seemingly afraid. She didn't bother with him, considering how harmless his species were. Weaklings with no courage at all. Still, she smirked. Obviously, Angel was wrong. The Gwen character was quite feared in these parts. She really didn't need too much help. Though her earlier failure in killing that hoofed demon did speak of her dependence on the power she possessed. That was a weakness, as far as Illyria was concerned. IF you nothing else to fall back on when the power was useless, then you really needed to be off the battle field.

Keeping still and vigilant, Illyria's mind wandered, though her demon instincts were still alert. She thought about many things. Her old glory days as ruler, the power she possessed. But lately, those memories began to bore her, and that's when Fred's memories start popping up. Happy childhood memories in Texas, her college days before her professor got her sucked in that Pylea portal. Her slave days strangely brought a human fear and pained response. It was curious how her memories had every feeling Fred Burkle felt, each emotion crystal clear.

The most intense memories were of Wesley. He alone stirred up things that belonged to both woman and demon-ness. The way he looked at Fred when she finally told him how she felt. The pure warmth and love in his eyes as she leaned in to kiss his lips. The cold, hard, pained look when she Illyria, hounded his every step. He was her link, a subject she thought she could use. But then, she began to have feelings for him. Lingering feelings that the dead Fred had left in her shell of a body. Those feelings soon taught her how to feel for a human. Something she balked at, then slowly and very subtly, began to except.

Illyria closed her eyes as she remembered holding him, turning into Fred for him as he laid dying. Those tears weren't just the human echo of a once, vibrant young woman. They were hers, Illyria, the scourge of man kind. Letting him go nearly broke her. That need to avenge him kept her going as she walked away to join Angel in battle.

Shaking herself out of those painful memories, Illyria turned all of her focus on the area. Her perch on the neighbor building where Gwen called home was perfect. The darkness kept her brilliant blue hair from the prying eyes of the living and the dead. A warm breeze touched the hard but smooth pale skin on the human visage of Illyria's face. The breeze carried the usual smell of death, food, and trash. Nothing to worry over.

Looking up at the moon, Illyria waited patiently for the hours to pass. When the moon reaches a certain point, her shift would be over. She would be able to go home and dwell on her new life. She had decision to make. Would she help her leader to try and stop these seals of doom from being released? Could she turn yet again from all her teachings since she was a tiny spawn?

Only time would tell. Two worlds tugged the demon-ness. Her old life as a powerful demon, a pure blood who let nothing stand in her way as she served what nature assigned her, evil. Then there was Fred's life, her feelings and memories that had wormed its way into her heart. Well, if she had a heart.

Looking up at the moon, Illyria waited. Waiting for anything to point her in the right direction.

**A**

"Wow. Looks like I arrived just in time." Cordelia said, looking at Drake. The druid seemed lost in his own world, pacing back and forth.

"Or at a bad time. Depends how you look at it." Spike commented, holding the cigarette that he was saving. He wandered if he would ever get the chance to smoke it. With all the doom and gloom around, it didn't look that victory would come any time soon.

"Yeah, that to. Question is, can it be stopped?"

Spike shrugged. "Why would The Powers send the vision if it couldn't?"

"There's always a possibilityty of failing. I should know. Like the time when I had a vison of myself being captured by these Skilosh demons. Right after the vision, I turned and began to leave when, surprise, surprise, the demons got me."

"That was before you became super.... glowy girl. You've got power now to do something."

Cordelia faintly smiled. "True. The underworld better beware of my total awesomeness. And with Drake's help, I'll be learning how to harness it, or something like that."

"You're letting a druid teach you? Didn't he tell you what kind of magic his kind deals with?!"

Spike glared at the Druid, who seemed to be paying no attention to what they were saying.

"Uh, I really don't care. He did save my life."

"It's your life, not mine. I just think you should know that his kind deal with black magic, sacrifices, and Satanic worship."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Don't you think you're being a tad dramatic?

"Dramatic?" Spike repeated, eyes narrowed. "I'm not the one who slapped a certain someone-"

"We don't have much time." mumbled Drake.

"Time for what?" Cordelia asked.

Drake stopped pacing, looking at the two as if he just noticed them for the first time. He sat down, looking at them with a solemn expression.

"Have you not heard of the Seven Seals of Doom?"

"No. Not until today. Illyria mentioned something about a old demon prophecy dealing with the seven seals. Then that little squealer mentioned that what happened the other night was the first seal being opened."

Drake's face paled. Cordelia noticed the strain on the old man's face. She leaned forward, touching his hands. "Drake? What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I would have more time to prepare you for this. To help you learn more about this power that The Powers That Be have given you. Damn it! If only I didn't get ensnared in the Keeper's snare! I could have kept you from coming here and-"

"Stop blaming yourself. What's done is done. If we didn't bumble in and get caught ourselves, that thing would have invaded Las Angeles. From the way I see it, we did the world a favor." Spike commented.

Drake quickly stood up. "I see your point, Spike. And you may be right, but that still doesn't make things any better. This Illyria, she is right about one thing. The seven seals will open. You can delay it, but the seals will open, bringing this apocalypse to a peak."

The room was quiet. The reality sinking in. Drake was the one who broke the silence.

"Plans are changed. Cordelia, you need to move to a new location. I believe that you should go with Spike, and stay with him."

Both vampire and human protested. Drake held up his hand, leaving no room for argument.

"You need to be protected while I'm gone."

"Gone? I thought you said that-"

"Like I said, plans are changed. I need to locate an old acquaintance of mine. It might take a while to do so. But I promise that I will return as soon as possible."

Cordelia crossed her arms. "I'm not going anywhere without Dennis.

Drake smiled. "I know. That's why I, if Dennis agrees to it, will like to perform a spell to relocate Dennis. But, in order to do this, I will need to know the location where you will be staying."

"You can do that?" Cordelia asked in awe.

"Yes. There are risks involved, of course."

"Of course," Spike added mockingly.

Drake sighed. The vampires distrusting nature was simply an annoyance.

"Spike, yes, Druids are known for the dark arts, and Satanic worship. But my order has given that up. We took an oath never to deal with black sorcery again."

Spike shook his head. "So, I guess I'm stuck with the cheerleader and her ghostly pet."

A shock touched Spike's head, startling him. "Hey! Leave the hair alone!"

"You have no choice. Your destiny is entwined with hers. She will be your guide, you her protector."

"That champion role belongs to Angel, not me."

Cordelia elbowed the vampire. "I don't like it much either, you Billy-Idol-wanna-be. But you're stuck with me. Guess you're a champion now, if you like it or not."

"Bloody fantastic." Spike grumbled, remembering when Lindsey had basically told him the same thing. Only difference between then and now was Cordelia herself. She was the real deal. He was still trying to wrap his head around that one.

"What's the risks? I mean what could happen to Dennis if something goes wrong with your transporting plan?" Cordelia sked.

Drake's piercing blue eyes looked hard at the younger woman. "Well, he could become a wandering spirit, angry and full of fear as he is forced to wander the earth, bodiless and alone. If I was to be distracted or become fatigued while performing the spell, he would become disconnected. Thus he would become a horrible, wandering spirit who could go to neither hell or heaven, a wraith. It is very risky, one not to be taken lightly."

Cordelia leaned back, bringing her knees to her chest. She didn't like what she heard. To lose Dennis mearly because she was too selfish to let go was unbearable. She'd rather tell him to go towards the light, and leave this realm than risk him becoming a wraith.

"It's not one I'm willing to take."

"It's not our choice." Drake replied. "Dennis, you heard what could happen. Do you trust me to do this?"

Dennis, who has been listening to the entire exchange, was silent. Hearing what was to come made him realize that this world could very well be doomed. Cordelia might just die, again. Should he give in to the call of heaven, and allow Cordelia to go on with her destiny? Ghosts are not supposed to be afraid. But he was. After thinking long and hard on it, the ghost come to a decision.

Grabbing Cordelia's bottle of water, he shook it up and down. Cordelia tried to protest, but Dennis wouldn't have it. He would stay with Cordelia till she died, or till at last she can have her happily ever after.

"You are very brave, Dennis. I am honored that you trust me to perform the spell. Now, tell me, where are you staying, Spike?"

"I got me a old, cozy, abandoned office building. I would be living in Angel's hotel, but after staying there one day, three hours, and twenty-seven minutes, both of us were literally at each others throat. Needless to say, I'm happier by myself."

Cordelia shook her head. "I swear that the two of you are little eight year olds in grown, dead men's bodies."

"I will need more details. And something from the apartment for the spell. Such as a curtain, picture, or a blanket."

"Great. More work."

Drake chuckled. "Yes, the work of the righteous never ends."

Spike stood up, not finding the remark funny or true. "So, when is this little spell going to be done?"

"As soon as possible. Here, take this. I've packed what little clothes my friend has given you, Cordelia. Here's the food, and the directrions to my young friend's humble abode. He is easy to bargain with when you need more food and anything else."

"Wait, I'm supposed to leave now?!" Cordelia asked, looking unsure.

"Looks like. Guess he can't get rid of you fast enough." Spike remarked, smiling when the brunette glared coldly at him.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I have to reach my friend about this new development. Do not worry, young one. We will see each other again. Hopefully, we'll at least get some training done. Now go."

"But," Cordelia started. Spike grabbed her arm, gently guiding her to the door. "Dennis, I.... I-"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, cheerleader. The Druid won't lose him. Besides, it's not like he can kill him. He's already dead."

"Don't worry, Dennis. I'll see you at Spike's place." Cordelia said as she was pushed out the door.

Dennis watched helplessly as Cordelia left with the vampire. It wasn't easy to watch her leave with him, especially since he shared some of Spike's memories while inhabiting his body the other night. Plus, he really didn't like the fellow. Course he didn't like any guy who touched his Cordy.

"Spike's become quite a warrior." Drake said aloud. "Though he hides it well, his heart has changed. The bitterness for his lot in life has slowly drained away. All the things he did and what was done to him has made him into the hero he is today."

Dennis hated to admit it, but the old man was telling the truth on that as well. After all, what makes a man a man? Words? No. By his actions and what he believes in....... But if Cordelia got hurt while being in his care, he'll nail his tongue to the ground and leave him outside to greet the sunrise.

**A**

Angel dodged the car being flung at him. The screams of the would-be victims caught his attention. The Wooflesh demon had now turned it's attention back to the two blond, twenty year olds. It's fiery red eyes glowing with passion. It touched the young women's cheeks, looking down into their frightened faces.

"Please no! We're not interested in carrying your spawns." the tall one said as she tried to slap its hairy paws away. The demon chuckled.

"Hey! I believe the lady told you no." Angel said, picking up his broad sword. The demon turned around, its red eyes zooming on him.

"Stay out of this, vampire. This does not concern you."

Angel smirked. "Everything in this city concerns me. So, are we going to fight, or are you going to hide behind the girls skirts?"

Growling, the demon clenched its paws. "Fine! I'll tear the eyes out of your sockets and make them into earrings for my new spawn carriers!"

The demon rushed forward, mouth curled in a snarl. Angel quickly leaped over it, kicking it in the spine. The demon whipped around, knocking the sword from Angel's hand. Angel retaliated with a round house kick. The demon stumbled back, but quickly blocked Angel's body blows. Both resumed with the fist fight, gaining and losing ground.

Draco watched from his perch on a nearby building. Angel had insisted that he stay with some other people they saved earlier. Someone had to keep an eye on them while Angel took care of another baddie. Sadly, Angel stressed that Draco couldn't eat the elderly couple. Even though they were old and probably wouldn't live much longer, his master wouldn't let him have a nibble.

Draco growled low in his throat as the demon threw Angel about fifteen yards. His claws clenched the ledge as he watched the demon jump on top of his master. He so badly wanted to swoop down and bite the creatures head off for daring to harm the master. But the job of protecting the humans, no matter how small it was, is his first prioryty.

But his master once again removed himself from the tight spot he was in. Grabbing the demon's fist as it came down, Angel gave it a quick twist, hearing the bones and cartilage snapping. The demon growled with pain and surprise, giving the vampire enough time to scramble out of the way.

Grabbing his borad sword, Angel quickly rushed forward, piercing the beast's side. He didn't stop there. He immediatly began hacking. pink blood spurted from the demon's wounds as Angel hacked him in half like a logger and a great Red wood tree. The two halves slid down, twitching, but obviously dead. The sound of Draco wings flapping as he swooped down was Angel's signal to get out of the way.

The large dragon snapped up both pieces, purring deep in his chest at the small meal. The innocent civilians on his back made disgusted sounds.

"I-I-It's a... a..." stuttered the short blond as she and her friend walked forward.

"A dragon. Don't worry, he won't hurt you." Angel said reassuringly as he gave a stern look at his friend. The great lizard belched, then gave a dragon like smile at his beloved master.

"Thank you," the tall blond said, her eyes roaming up and down Angel's tall, muscular form. "How can we ever repay you?"

"By getting on my dragon's back. This area of Las Angeles has grown too dangerous. We'll take you two to a safe place. I know the people running it."

The shorter one didn't look so sure, but the tall one quickly answered, "Yes! Take us!... I mean, if there's room on that.... thing."

"Plenty of room!" shouted a giggling eight year old boy.

Draco laid down as standard procedure dictated, allowing the two human females on top of his broad back. Angel's saddle was modified with a large, roll out blankets that kept his hard armored scales from harming other riders.

Grunting from yet more weight, Draco sprung into the air, hearing Angel shouting orders to go to Beverly Hills.

**A**

The life of a druid was never simple. Always on the move, fighting warlocks and otherdruid councils, and of course never staying in one place for long. But, Drake excepted this part of his life a long time ago. For as long as there is battles of good and evil in the world, he will never find rest. After all is said and done, he was going to ask his order to let him go inot what they call the 'Druid's rest'. A long, magical sleep that aloud his body to rejuvenate.

Looking at his handiwork, Drake corrected a few things. When seeing that everything was in place, he sat down in the triangle. Now all he had to do was wait on Spike. He closed his eyes, beginning to meditate, filling in the time. It was peaceful enough, the silence soothing to his weary bones. Some more energy returned to his body during the half hour absence. When Spiek finally arrived, he found the druid with his legs crossed as he sat in the triangle, his face peaceful.

Spike cleared his throat, attracting the druid's attention. Opening his eyes, the elderly man smiled. "That was quicker than I thought it would take you, William."

"My place wasn't too far off. Plus, having Cordelia as a walking companion is not fun as it seems."

Spike walked forward, handing a wash cloth to him. "Those were there when I moved in."

"These are perfect. Now, I will need you to please be silent as I chant the spell."

Not wanting to watch the ritual, Spike went into the kitchen, sitting down in one of the chairs and waited. Like any other time during the day, Spike allowed his mind to wander. Booze, Buffy, Cordy, everything that's important came and went. Unlike Angel, Spike chose not to brood on certain subjects. He chose to look on the brighter side.... The brighter side used to hold evil plotting and other vampire thoughts. But with his soul, those thoughts were forbidden.... Unless they had Angel suffering in them. Smiling his famous crooked smile, Spike closed his eyes and dwelt on that.

Angel being struck by lightning (no Angel death fantasies tonight), walking down the street and suddenly having an anvil fall on his head, smoking a cigar only to have it blow up in his face. The blond vampire quickly realized that he's been watching too much cartoons from the 'Toons collection' DVD's he stole. Still, they did offer some good ideas on how to annoy the poof.

His thoughts turned to Cordelia. His new room mate..... His new room mate...... Wow, he still couldn't get over that mental hurdle. How was he supposed to keep her a secret if they were goin' to shack up together? Sooner or later, Angel's vamp senses would detect her scent. When you stay around humans long enough, especially in close quarters, their smell gets in the clothes, the rooms, everything! Maybe, just maybe, his grand-sire's mind might be senile enough to not remember her unique scent.... Yeah, that would be the day! The old geezer remembered some things a little to well.

Still, what can a vamp do? The Powers apparently thought something of him for adding him to Cordelia's champion list. Probably had something to do with sacrificing himself at the Sunnydale old Hell mouth. All a bloke has to do to get noticed is fight to get a soul, then wear a medallion and get extra crispy as the medallion did its mojo. Secretly, he gave the credit to his self control over not staking Angel. That in itself was one of his greatest feats.

The air turned cold as the spell began to work. Keeping still, Spike waited for anything weird or freaky to happen. The sound of wind didn't concern him at first, but as it grew louder, Spike found it hard to ignore. Deciding that taking a peek wouldn't harm anything, he silently tip toed over to the open space, looking at Drake as a a strong gust blew through the room.

Suddenly, the wind stopped. _Is that it?_

Walking confidently in the living room, Spike looked the druid over. His eyes were still closed, his breathing irregular. After a few moments of awkward silence, Spike cleared his throat. Drake opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Is that it?" Spike spoke his earlier thought aloud.

"It is done. Now, you have two room mates."

Spike nodded before turning to leave. He suddenly paused, and groaned. Two room mates. One who once was dead, now alive and kicking with a weird picture of him being a Billy-Idol-Wanna-be. And the other, a dead guy who was over protective of the brunette. Spike was already feeling claustrophobic.

**A**

Landing in a lush, private grounds of a very large mansion in Beverly Hills, Draco gave a short barking roar, announcing his arrival. Connor, Nina, and Anne came running out of the house, ready for yet more new arrivals. Angel leaped down, helping the small crowd down. Connor soon reached his side, lending a hand.

Anna quickly smiled at Angel as she introduced herself to the scared bunch, then leading them into the mansion. The tall blond from earlier quickly ran up to Angel, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a short but big kiss. Angel was too shocked to respond. She winked before rejoining the group. Connor shook his head.

"I just don't get it. I save a girl, all I get is a 'Thanks kid'. When you do it, they swoon."

Angel grinned. "Not all of them."

Connor chuckled, before noticing Nina's not so amused look. Tapping her foot, she waited for Angel to say something.

"So, anything new?" Angel asked, ignoring her possessive look.

"Not much." Nina replied, realizing that her kinda-sort-of-boyfriend wasn't going to respond about that little kiss. After all, they technically kinda broke up before this whole Armageddon thing. Actually, that wasn't clear. His words of how he wanted to be with her when he gave her the tickets for her and her family to leave town seemed more like an empty promise every day.

"We've had some problems from the roving motorcycle gangs again, trying to breach our borders. But so far, none got passed our borders." Connor replied. "I think we're doing good on the supplies, right Nina?"

The blond nodded, still not taking her eyes off the object of her affections. "For the moment, everything seems good. But we'll be needing more soon with each new group of helpless you bring in."

Angel rubbed the back of his neck, trying to relieve the growing tension. "It's getting harder finding supplies. With the demons running the streets, we're losing the battle."

Connor noticed his father's strain. Sensing that he was holding something back, he quickly tried to get Nina back inside. His fatherhated bringing bad newsto this current safe heaven, knowing how it would upset the blond who was still all too new to this gig. "Um, Nina, myabe you should go inside and start on the list for what we'll be needing."

Knowing that Connor was trying to get some alone time with his father, Nina consented. "Sure."

She gave Angel one last lingering look. "Will you be staying here long?"

Angel shook his head. "Too much work to linger much longer."

"Oh." Hesitating at first, Nina finally gave in and pecked him on his cheek. Angel gave her a short hug, returning the peck on her own cheek. Looking hurt and confused, she said her good-byes and quickly ran back to the mansion. Connor shook his head. He wasn't one to talk about relationships, especially after the whole Jasmine-possessing-Cordelia thing, but it was apparent that the relationship was becoming one sided.

"So, what are you not telling me?"

Angel didn't waste time denying the fact. "It's a long story. And I don't have all the facts yet. Care to go for a ride with me as I explain?"

Connor grinned. "Hell yes!"

Chuckling, Angel leaped on top of Draco, his son following. Draco grinned impishly, loving when his master's spawn rode with them. It was one of those rare times when Angel allowed more air acrobatics since his son loves it. Taking a few running steps, Draco leaped into the air and began his ascension into the night sky. Connor's whoops of pleasure echoed down below, causing a few jealous looks from the teenagers staying in Anne's new shelter.

Nina smiled sadly. It was good to see the two so close now. After hearing some stories of the strange relationship between the eighteen year old who was born last year and his vampire father, Nina couldn't help but be a skeptic about the relationship. After everything that has been said and done, how could things be possibly be repaired? She was wrong, and was glad to be proved otherwise. She wandered if the same could be spoken about her and the handsome vampire. They never spend time together. Maybe if she ran outside naked, he'd respond to her.

Shaking her head at her silly fantasies, she returned to work. Soon, they would have to talk about everything. Did he want to continue their relationship. Did she even want to? Was their morning together mean nothing to him? She thought the sex was mind blowing, and she never got any complaints from the other guys she been with. Even he admitted that it took the words right out of his mouth. So what was the problem?

Whatever it was, they would have to talk about it soon. One way or another, she needed closure.

**A**

Gwen sighed. Nothing in her security system showed proof of who she suspected was her guardian Angel. Showing up at the hotel to tear the vampire a new one seemed childish now. After taking some time to think, she decided to let matters be and just be grateful that she got to come home to see her son's face. Another day down, more to go.

The ex-thief smiled as she finally left her security room, going to get herself a little snack. Ada apparently went to bed, showing Gwen just how long she spent in front of the computer screens. Maybe the nanny was right. She should just chill out, spend some time with her little sunny bunny. She didn't want to be like her parents, spending about a few months out of the year in her presence.

After preparing a nice sandwich, (something that she took pride in now due to no servants to wait on her hand and foot.) the brunette dug in, famished. Grabbing the baby monitor, she went to her bedroom, stripping down into a comfortable nightie. Her untamed mind went back to the night she conceived Charlie. She was so scared, excited, and definitely high on emotion as Charles took the one thing she yearned to be rid of for years. At first, it started out as pure sexual want. But as the night proceeded, Gunn, as gentle as he could be, made her feel appreciated. Special. She briefly wandered if he felt what she felt that night. Strange, she always thought that people who claimed to be in love after sleeping with a stranger was bogus. But.... For her, she couldn't help but feel a connection, love. Like she found the one who she's been looking for all her life.

She closed her eyes, thinking about the way his lips felt on her skin. The way he told her how beautiful she was. Reality stopped the memory as her son began to cry.

She quickly left ehr room and entered her precious little boy's room. Turing on the lamp, she began cooing to her little prince as she lifted him out of his crib. Sitting down in the rocker, she began the ritual of rocking, slipping her hand to check his diaper if it needed changing. Finding it dry, she began humming. Little Charles Jr. closed his eyes, his cries quieting down.

Her mind again began to drift to that special night. As a thief, it was a special rule to keep your mind sharp. Remember every detail of your surroundings, and what exactly you were stealing. That little gift came in handy when remembering her time with Gunn. Both she and Gunn explored each others bodies, though she would bet that she would have the better memory of his body than he would have had of hers. She's always been curious about the human body, never being allowed to get close enough to see or touch its surface. Charles was a very willing specimen for her.

She smiled as she remembered after words of their long love making session. She didn't know if it was the euphoria of what she finally got to do, or if love really was both blind and deaf, but Charles Gunn had the most cutest snores she ever heard. They weren't loud or obnoxious, in fact, they were short and sweet. Like the sound of a finely tuned Chevy engine. Minus the loudness.

And from the soft snores her son was making, little Charlie inherited the gene. That was a signal that he was finally in a deep sleep. Standing up, she laid her infant back in his crib. Kissing him goodnight, she quietly left the room, going back to her own.

As Gwen turned off the lights, she laid down, thinking about tomorrow. Maybe she would pay a visit by the Hyperian and tell Angel that she didn't need a bodyguard.... And of course, offer her services. Things were becoming more dangerous by each passing minute. Joining forces would be in the best interestfor both 'd get another freak for his team to battle evil, and she would have someone looking out for her and her son. Fighting alone looked less appetizing by the day. Sighing, Gwen finally allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

**A/N: **_Well, I would have written more, but it is getting late and I haven't exactly been feeling well. But at least I updated. Next chapter will be containing violence as Angel and his team try to stop the second seal from opening. _


End file.
